


Whatever It Takes

by Capsicle2013



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baby Peter Parker, Birth, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Description of giving birth, Digital Art, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Eventual Smut, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Bucky Barnes, Irondad, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Lactation, Miscarriage Scare, Mpreg, NSFW Art, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Nursing, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Needs Protection, Peter Parker is Tony and Steve's Biological Child, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Whump, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 65,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: Protecting his unborn child is a priority, but when Steve learns that he has a chance at bringing back his best friend, he'll do anything to keep them both safe.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 645
Kudos: 623





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am back! I'm sorry for disappearing. I've been sick and haven't had the energy to write anything. I also want to say that I have paused one of my stony fics just because I have no inspiration/motivation for it right now. This idea wouldn't leave me alone and I decided to post it and see how it goes. It's kinda similar to my superfamily series where Hydra is a threat, but I'm making this one different. I hope you all enjoy it!

They haven’t said a word to each other since Steve informed him of the unexpected news. Tony’s not mad, if anything there’s a twinge of excitement coursing through him. He’s never considered himself the family type, not with the lifestyle he lived and his past to remind him that he was not father material.

Becoming his own father was a fear, something he vowed to never become. This could be his chance to prove that he was not like Howard, and that Tony Stark was more than just a powerful, rich man. He could be a dad. Well, now he didn’t have a choice in the matter. He was going to be a father.

That excitement is still rushing through him, but he’s quickly reminded that everything was going to change. Some aspects of his life would be affected positively; a baby brought joy and happiness. But their jobs were an issue.

Being Earth’s Mightiest Heroes had its perks, but fame and popularity weren’t the only thing that came with the title. Destruction and threats were always rearing its ugly head. Throwing a baby into the mix was a recipe for disaster, and the last thing Tony wanted was for any harm to come to his family. Having been a victim of great loss in the past, losing his child would be the death of him.

One look in Steve’s eyes lets Tony know he’s thinking the same thing. There was no way they could safely bring a baby into the world. Danger was lurking around every corner, and if the news broke out that Iron Man and Captain America were having a baby, that danger would step out of the shadows.

“It’s not so bad.” Tony decides to be the first to break the silence that’s becoming uncomfortable. Steve peers up at him, his expression a giveaway that he is unimpressed with his boyfriend’s words.

“It is bad, Tony. We’re not cut out for this sort of thing,” Steve argues. He’s terrified, more so than he’s ever been. A baby was life altering, and in their case, an easy target for every villain imaginable.

“I may not be father material but I think we’re gonna be okay. The kid’s in good hands.”

“How can we be so sure?”

Tony sighs and rises to his feet, no longer finding the large sofa comfortable. Steve doesn’t move from his spot, and he allows Tony to take his hands. It’s soothing, but that fear of something happening to his unborn child is still far too great.

“Tony, what if we can’t…” Steve doesn’t finish that thought. He can’t.

“We can,” Tony assures, giving Steve’s hands a gentle squeeze. “Did you forget who we are?”

“We’ve failed people before.”

“That’s different.”

“Is it?” Steve rips his hands away and puts some distance between them, a heavy sigh leaving his lips. One hand falls to his middle and he glances up to meet Tony’s eyes again. “Tony, I don’t know.”

There was no point in trying to put up a brave front, Tony was just as, if not more, terrified of something or someone hurting their child. The idea of having a baby was already a scary thought all on its own, and throwing in threats from their enemies just made the situation worse.

“I’m scared, too,” Tony admits. He steps forward, slowly inching closer until Steve allows him to be back in his personal bubble. He takes Steve’s hands again, offering a small smile of reassurance. “I don’t know how to be a father and frankly, I’m worried about messing up this poor kid like my…”

Steve shakes his head quickly. “You could never do that. I know you’ll be a great dad, Tony. I’m just...you know what’s out there and if something happened-”

“Hey, nothing and I mean nothing is gonna hurt this kid. We’re the Avengers. He’s in good hands, Cap.”

“He?” Steve quirks a brow, lips curving into an amused grin. Tony shrugs in response.

“It’s a boy. I know it is.” Tony’s eyes trail down to Steve’s middle, and he carefully reaches out to touch the spot where his child is growing. He smiles. “Wow. I’m gonna be a dad. It’s kinda weird.”

“It is,” Steve agrees, and Tony can hear the smile in his voice. “For as long as I can remember, I wanted the simple life…”

“But?” Tony looks up at him. “Come on, Cap tell me. Let me help you.”

“I don’t know if this is a good time. We’re so busy with the team and with a baby...Tony, I don’t know about this.”

“Believe me, I don’t know either. It doesn’t make sense to do this right now, but I want this and I think there’s a part of you that does too. This kid will give us a sense of normalcy.”

“Yeah,” Steve smiles softly, his hand dropping down to rest over Tony’s. “I want this baby.”

“Good. We’ll be okay. I promise to always keep the two of you safe.” Tony gently rubs his hand over Steve’s belly. He just discovered the new life growing beneath his fingertips, and already he was willing to do anything and everything to keep his baby safe.

The news was both shocking and overwhelming, but there was no doubt in his mind that they could do this. They’ve faced worse before, and as long as they had each other, they were going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you guys for the wonderful feedback this story has received so far! I'm sorry for taking awhile to update. I was trying to outline and well, you know how it goes. Here is the next part!

The team doesn’t know yet. It was Steve’s idea to keep the news about his pregnancy hidden until he’s finished the first trimester. Tony gets it, he wants to make sure they’re in the clear before revealing to the team that in just a few months a new member would be joining them.

It’s not an easy task to keep the secret to themselves. The team grows suspicious when Steve falls ill. It wasn’t like him to get sick, and coming up with excuses for Steve’s mysterious illness proved to be difficult. They couldn’t blame it on any recent missions because Steve had stopped joining the team when they were needed to save the world. That too began raising suspicion, and sooner or later they were going to have to share the news with everyone.

It needs to happen soon, but it’s just their luck that something comes up and they’re forced to push back the announcement.

Being apart from each other has always been difficult in the past, but now with Steve’s current state and the urge to be near him at all times, Tony couldn’t imagine leaving Steve’s side. He reminds himself that it’s only for a couple of days, but even that seems like too long of a time to be away from Steve and his unborn child.

Tony regrets not leaving his company in the hands of someone else sooner. The thought had crossed his mind in the past, especially when he had been given a majority of his time to the Avengers. There was only one person he trusted to take over Stark Industries, it was just getting Pepper to agree to take over that was the difficult part.

He has the chance to talk with her about the decision now that he’s needed in California, but there’s a part of him that doesn’t want to leave Steve behind. SI wasn’t as important to him anymore, not when he had Steve and his child as his main priorities.

“I can just stay,” Tony says, while he packs his suitcase. Steve is watching him from the doorway of their bedroom, arms folded over his chest and a small frown on his face. “Pepper can handle it.”

“Tony, she already does a lot. And it’s just for what, a couple days?”

“Yes. But that’s too long to be away from you.”

Steve chuckles and shakes his head. “You’ve been away from me for longer.”

“And I hated it then.” Tony finishes his packing and zips up the suitcase, then he’s glancing up to meet Steve’s gaze and he sighs. “I hate doing this when you’re so delicate.”

“Delicate?” Steve raises a brow. “Tony, I’m only pregnant. I’m fine.”

“Ah-ah!” Tony holds up a finger and crosses the room to stand in front of Steve. “You’re delicate. You said so yourself that this stage was crucial.”

“It is, but I’ll be okay. Just don’t worry about me.”

“Easier said than done, Cap.” Tony’s eyes flicker down to Steve’s still flat belly, and he reaches out to rest his palm against the area where he knows his baby is growing. “God, this kid means so much to me.”

“I know.” Steve smiles and lays his hand over Tony’s. “I think he’ll be okay if daddy’s away for a couple of days.”

“He? So you think I’m right after all?”

“I think you need to relax and not work yourself up. We’re gonna be okay.” Steve closes the distance between them with his lips, moving them softly over Tony’s slightly chapped ones.

Tony pulls Steve closer until their bodies brush together. “We have time for a quickie, right?” He asks when Steve breaks the kiss.

Steve just rolls his eyes in response. “You’re too much, Stark.”

“That’s not what you said last time.” Tony waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“I know and look what happened.”

Tony smiles and places both hands over Steve’s belly. “Totally worth it.”

* * *

Steve knew how this worked. Tony did a lot of traveling for his company, even back before they had gotten together, so Steve was prepared when Tony had to leave for a couple of days. It used to be difficult not having him around, but it was something they were both used to at this point. It wasn’t always just Tony going away for a small period of time; Steve still had a team to lead and missions to complete.

Now, though he was restricted. He could still run his team, but joining them on whatever task they were given wasn’t something he could continue, at least until after the baby was born. The team has grown suspicious about his absence, and there’s a part of Steve that wants to let his friends in on his secret, but he knows how important it was to wait. It’s just for a few more weeks.

It’s not until he’s being called to the conference room by Sam does Steve wishes he could tell his friends about the baby.

Steve watches the image again, the slightly blurred, but familiar face of his best friend staring back at him. With a heavy sigh he looks away, head falling between his shoulders. “When was this?” he asks.

“A couple of days ago," Sam answers.

“Where?” Steve asks, raising his head to stare in Sam’s direction. “We’ve been searching for weeks and now…”

“Now he just appears. It sounds fishy to me, Cap.”

Steve lets out another sigh and straightens himself up. “Can you retrieve his coordinates?”

“Yeah.” Sam nods. “We going after him?”

“We have to. If there’s any bit of him that’s still in there-”

“Steve, we tried that last time and the man almost killed you. Maybe it’s time we just…”

“I can’t give up on him, Sam. Bucky would do the same for me,” Steve says.

This time it’s Sam who sighs and Steve knows he’s unsure. “Cap, if this goes south-”

“We won’t let it get that far.”

“You’re so stubborn, man.”

“I know. Now suit up.”

Sam gives him a small nod, then he’s leaving the room to change and gather a few more members to join them. Steve turns back to the image, a twinge of guilt coursing through him. If he had done more, then he would still have his best friend. He had another chance to bring Bucky back, and this time he wasn’t going to let him slip away. Not again.

Steve lays one hand over his belly. “I’ll keep you safe. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to say sorry for it being so short, and I will try to make the next chapter longer! And I promise that nothing will happen to Steve or the baby....at least not yet ;) Just wait until Tony finds out what Steve has been up to while he was away. I will update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got this updated! I guess it hasn't been too long of a wait, but still. It needed to be updated. I decided to add a scene from CA:CW, but changed it up a bit so that it could work with my universe. I'm also going to change some things that happened with characters from WS and pretty much the plot of that movie. No one really knows that Hydra has been working under Shield. Anyway, I will add more depth later!

The decision to join his team for their current assignment should be something to regret, especially when he was in a state where being Captain America had to be put on hold. And then there was the promise he made to Tony. Keeping their unborn child safe was still a priority, but now Steve had to add another to this list of priorities. Bringing back his best friend.

There’s a twinge of guilt flooding through him as he makes his way through the dimly lit corridor of the abandoned Hydra compound. Knowing that there’s no threat is relieving, but it also puts him on edge. He knew Hydra could not be trusted and he wouldn’t put it past them to use his friend as a trap.

He pushes forward, making sure to keep his shield in front of him to avoid any surprise hits. The child inside of him must not encounter any harm. That inner voice reminds him that he’s already putting the baby at risk just by entering the compound, but he pushes the nagging voice out. He won’t screw this up.

This mission could not go wrong.

That voice is back, this time criticizing him for only bringing two other members of the team. Sam and Natasha were enough, at least that’s what Steve tries to argue. If his boyfriend was here he would feel a little better, but then again, having Tony around meant that Steve wouldn’t be there when or if they found Bucky, and he needed to be there when it came down to it.

The silence is unnerving, even the sound of their footsteps echoing in the darkness isn’t enough to get rid of that feeling of dread. They’ve been moving for a while, and have yet to cross paths with any of Hydra’s men. All of his instincts are screaming at him to abort the mission and leave the base, but if there was even a chance of finding his best friend, then Steve was not going to risk losing it.

“Are we sure he’s even here?” Natasha asks. She lowers her gun, keeping it near her side just in case she needs to use it, but by the way things were going, it appeared that there would be no reason for it. She sighs,“There’s no one here, Steve.”

“The coordinates were for this location. He has to be here,” Steve says. He wasn’t going to give up, not when they have already traveled this far.

“That was also a couple of days ago,” Sam reminds him. “There’s no guarantee he’s still hanging around here.” Sam gives a quick glance around the space they’re in, “Honestly, I don’t think anyone is here anymore.”

“Even if he’s not, clues that could lead to his location wouldn’t make this mission a total loss. We have to keep searching. Keep your eyes open.”

Sam sighs loudly, turning to Natasha for help. He rolls his eyes when all he gets is a shrug from her.

With their orders given, they keep venturing deeper and deeper into the abandoned base, keeping both their eyes and ears open for any sign of Barnes or any other threat.

The long hallway eventually leads to a large room, this one in the same state as the rest of the base. With the room to move freely, they break apart and explore the space, searching for any clues.

The old files Steve comes across are helpful and he makes a mental note to bring them back. One file in particular grabs his attention and he skims through it, eyes immediately landing on the small photo of his best friend clipped to the bottom. The document is in need of translation, but it’s nothing F.R.I.D.A.Y can’t assist with.

He peers up from the file when Sam approaches. “Anything?” 

“No,” Sam says with a shake of his head. “Just a whole lot of nothing. Maybe they knew we were coming and wiped everything out.”

“All except this.” Steve holds up the file. “It might be something.”

“Might be. You ready to cut this short?”

Steve sighs. He’s not ready to end the mission, but it was obvious that Bucky was no longer here. Before he can answer Sam’s question, Natasha is calling out for them and they rush over to the side of the room she’s on.

“What is it?” Steve questions, eyes roaming over the old computer screen beside Natasha.

“A clue,” she replies with a smirk and types away on the old looking keyboard. The screen comes to life, displaying a video footage of a road Steve doesn’t recognize.

The video is paused and it takes only a second to realize Natasha had been the one to stop it. She stands and reaches for her gun, and that’s when Steve raises his shield.

There’s a part of him that’s hoping it’s Bucky coming toward them, but the other half is hesitant to see his best friend again. The last time they saw each other, Bucky had tried killing him and that was something Steve didn’t want to experience again.

The sounds are getting closer and Steve moves, taking a few steps forward, ready to block his friends from any attack.

It’s not until a flash of red and gold enters his vision does Steve relax and lower his shield. Seeing Tony brings a sense of relief, but that feeling doesn’t last long. The faceplate of Tony’s suit opens up, revealing the look of disappointment and annoyance that Steve was expecting.

“I’m surprised to see you here, Cap. Wait, scratch that. I don’t think ‘surprised’ is the right word. I’m fucking pissed.” Tony steps closer, the sound of his heavy boots filling the quiet space. “Care to explain why you’re not at home?”

“Tony, I know how this looks, but we were fine. There’s no danger here,” Steve tries to explain. It’s clear by the way Tony rolls his eyes does he’s not accepting that response.

“Yeah? Maybe right now there isn’t, but what if there was? Do you not even care how delicate you are right now?”

“Delicate?” Sam raises a questioning brow. His question goes ignored.

“Nothing happened. We were just about to leave when-”

“When I showed up? Sorry, Cap. Didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Steve exhales sharply. “Tony, you’re missing my point.”

“And you’re missing mine.” Tony is closer now; he’d be in Steve’s face if it weren’t for the shield that’s keeping him from getting any closer. “We were gonna wait to tell everyone, but maybe now is a good time.”

“A good time for what?” Natasha asks, her eyes darting back and forth between the two leaders. “Oh come on,” she says when her question goes unanswered. “You two are going to leave us hanging?”

“We’re going home,” Steve says firmly, and he moves past Tony to exit the room. A red arm is reaching out for him and pulling him back.

“Dammit, Rogers why do you have to be so goddamn stubborn? I told you not to do anything stupid and then you pull this stunt,” Tony seethes.

“I had to find him.”

Tony mutters a curse and releases Steve’s arm. “This is about Barnes isn’t it? He’s gone, Steve. I don’t know how many fucking times I need to tell you but-”

“He’s still out there, Tony and I’m not going to stop until I get him back.”

“I get that, Steve I really do. But putting our ba…” Tony pauses, giving the two lingering members of the team a quick glance. With a heavy sigh he turns back to Steve. “You should have just told me. I could have done this for you.”

“And I appreciate that, but I need to be there when we find him. He needs to see me.”

“He doesn’t even remember you!”

“He will.”

Tony is ready to protest and he opens his mouth, only to shut it quickly when Natasha speaks up.

“I think you two might want to see this.”

Steve and Tony share a look, then they’re moving to stand beside her. She starts the video back up again.

“What is this?” Tony asks, circling around Steve so that he can move closer and get a better look. His brows furrow at the familiar image on the screen. “I know that road.”

Realization dawns on him as he watches his father’s car crash into a tree. A mysterious figure pulls up beside the car on a motorcycle, and it’s then he realizes who this person is. It was no accident that killed his parents. It was the Winter Soldier.

Tony can’t bring himself to look away from the disturbing video, and it’s not until it ends with Bucky shooting a bullet at the camera does he finally look away, his eyes meeting Steve’s.

“Tony-” Steve starts, reaching out to lay a comforting hand over his boyfriend.

Tony shrugs him off. “Did you know?” he asks.

“I didn’t know it was him.”

“Don’t bullshit me, Rogers. Did you know?”

“No. Tony, I swear-”

Tony shakes his head angrily, his eyes bright with tears. “You better hope I don’t find him first, because I will kill him.”

“Tony, that wasn’t him. Whatever Hydra-”

Steve hears the crack in the distance. The sound is familiar; he’s heard it before, back when he was still fighting along enemy lines. It’s too late to take cover.

He doesn’t register the pain at first. He’s numb and his suit feels wet. Being in the military prepared him for the sight of blood; Steve saw a lot of it from his enemies and his own fallen soldiers. But one glance at the blood spilling from his body sends a wave of panic washing over him. He presses firmly on the wound, eyes widening in shock when the blood continues to gush out.

The adrenaline begins to fade, and that’s when the pain explodes like a bomb inside him.

Steve slumps back, his face a mask of shock and pain. His ears ring with the sound of the bullets and the familiar sound of Tony’s repulsors. The sounds around him began to fade into a quiet buzzing that only gets louder and louder until it’s a roar in his ears. Black spots dance around his vision; the room starts to disappear.

Someone is grabbing him, roughly trying to drag him away from the attack. “ Stay with me, Cap.” It’s Sam.

“S-Sam,” Steve slurs his words, his eyes fluttering. Sam cries out for him again and he forces his eyes to open, but it’s becoming a battle he knows he can’t win. He hits the floor with a thud, the pain of hitting the concrete is nothing compared to the one in his side.

“Come on, Steve. Don’t do this.” Sam has replaced Steve’s hand with own, pressing down on the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. His attempts fail.

Steve grips Sam’s wrist, eyes wide and pleading. “S-Sam...the-the baby...please…”

The room grew silent, despite the fight still going on. Steve fights to stay awake, but the darkness is beckoning him, promising him relief from the intense pain. He allows it to consume him.

The mission had failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tony having to worry about his crazy boyfriend and his unborn child, and then on top of that finding out about his parents.This is why Steve should have stayed home! I swear I'm not that mean! I will try my best to update the next chapter soon! They learn something about their baby in the next one :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update! I kept coming back to work on this one and then my brain would just shut down. I was finally able to get something written. It's not the greatest, but I tried!

The first time Steve wakes up, he’s greeted with a burning pain in his side. It all rushes back- the events of the failed mission. He tries to move, but the attempt only brings another flare of pain. He grits his teeth, biting back the scream that threatens to tear through his throat.

His vision is blurry, but he can make out the three figures beside him. Someone is pressing firmly against his side and this time he does scream. Steve writhes, wanting to escape from the torture that is being inflicted on him. Muffled voices fill his ears, but the concern laced in them can still be distinguished.

He wonders how bad the injury is and if the serum is working properly to keep him alive. But it’s not just his life the serum needs to save-his baby’s life needs it more than he does.

The darkness is creeping over him again and this time Steve fights to stay awake. He needs to know if his baby will survive.

“P-please…” he begs, his voice quiet and only growing quieter. His eyelids feel heavy; it’s tempting to close them.

“Steve, stay with us.” It’s Tony speaking to him. Steve tries to do what Tony wants, but he’s exhausted and he finds himself slipping away again.

“Please,” he says one last time, then he’s succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

Waiting to hear back about Steve proves to be more difficult than Tony had originally anticipated. He found ways to distract himself. Wandering up and down the empty hallway of the hospital was one way to keep himself from going crazy, but not by much. The pacing only gives him more time to think and dwell on Steve’s condition.

It’s not just Steve he’s worried about. Their baby’s life was at stake here and Tony couldn’t imagine losing both. There’s a part of him that wants to point the finger at Steve and let him take all the blame, but Tony knows he's not so innocent in this. If only he had stayed behind.

The what if’s are what plague him. He could have done more. His company would be just fine without him; he’s seen how SI remains standing whether or not he’s around. Pepper has already done so much for him, and if he had only let her take control of the reigns then he wouldn’t have had to leave Steve’s side.

He should have been on high alert in the Hydra base, but once he learned the truth behind his parents’ death, he lost control of himself and let his guard down. It was his fault that his teammates were distracted from the attack.

Finding out that his parents were murdered by Steve’s best friend just added to the list of reasons his night ended up on the shitty side. But it didn’t compare to the guilt and pain that came with witnessing Steve and their baby suffer from his carelessness.

Tony lowers himself back in the uncomfortable plastic chair, leaning forward and burying his face in his hands. The deep intake of air and the release that follow should be able to calm him, but the deep breathing does little to ease his worried mind. All he can think about is Steve and their unborn child.

He’s ripped from his thoughts when the sound of footsteps fill his ears and his head snaps up, expecting to find the doctor he had spoken to earlier, but instead he’s greeted with the familiar form of one of his team members.

“Coffee?” Sam offers Tony a white styrofoam cup. Sam lets out a sigh when Tony declines and he makes himself comfortable in the empty chair beside him. “You okay?”

Tony scoffs and leans back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest. He turns to stare at Sam. “What do you think, Wilson? The idiot I’m in love with and my baby could be dying for all I know. And no one in this goddamn hospital cares to tell me anything, so that’s fun.”

Tony makes sure to glare when a nurse passes by.

“He’s gonna be okay. This is Steve we’re talking about here. The man jumps out of plane without his fucking parachute,” Sam says before taking a sip from his own cup of coffee.

As much as Tony hates to admit it, he agrees with Sam. Steve was always doing something reckless, even if it was with good intentions. Tony just never believed him to do something so stupid while pregnant.

“When were you two gonna tell us?” Sam asks and Tony knows damn well what he’s referring to. There was no point in trying to deny it. Tony had no choice but to let his teammates in on the secret the moment they boarded the Quinjet.

“When I got back from my trip. Obviously that didn’t work out. Why the hell did he go on that mission?” Tony decides to ask the question that had been bothering him ever since he discovered that Steve was in some Hydra base than the comfort of the compound.

“I think you know the answer to that one.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “I get it was because of Barnes but why...why when he’s…” Tony trails off, huffing in annoyance when he doesn’t get an answer.

“Seriously? You really don’t know?” Sam shakes his head and takes another drink from the cup, then he continues, “Barnes is his best friend-”

“Yeah, I got that-”

“Then you get that Steve is willing to do anything for him? We’ve been searching for the guy for months and now that we had a lead, you can’t act surprised that Steve was gonna go after him. Though I will agree with you on the part about him leading the mission while pregnant. That probably wasn’t his brightest moment.”

Tony leans forward again, letting out a breath. “He better pull through or I don’t know what I’m gonna do. God, he’s an idiot. But I love him.”

“I know,” Sam lays a comforting hand over Tony’s back. “He’s gonna be fine, Tony. They both will.”

* * *

The next time he wakes, the burning pain has been replaced with a dull ache. He tries to open his eyes, but they feel heavy and he keeps them shut. It’s tempting to drift back off again, but then a familiar voice fills his ears and suddenly all he wants to do is stay awake.

Someone is holding his hand; Steve instantly knows it’s Tony’s from the roughness of his fingers. He gives Tony’s hand a gentle squeeze, a reminder that he was right here and not going anytime soon.

“Steve?”

At the sound of his name, Steve forces himself to stay awake and his eyes flutter open. The image is blurry at first, and he blinks a few times until the vision of Tony’s face becomes clear.

“Tony.” Steve lets out a small groan; the ache in his belly is still present. Tony is squeezing his hand again, almost as if he’s afraid Steve will fade away again.

“Hey, I’m here. And so is everyone else.”

Steve turns his head, eyes landing on Natasha and Sam. Natasha is sitting on the edge of the bed, a relieved smile on her face. Sam is occupying one of the chairs in the room, but he appears just as relieved to find Steve awake.

“What happened?” Steve asks, turning back to Tony.

“You were shot,” Tony tells him.

“I got that part.” Steve glances down at his belly, frowning slightly at the bandages wrapped around his middle. Then he remembers. “And the baby?"

It takes Tony too long to answer, but finally he does supply one. “I don’t know,” he says with a sigh. “The doctor said you weren’t bleeding, but there is a chance that the baby didn’t make it. They want to do an ultrasound to make sure.”

Steve nods and lets one hand fall to his middle. “Tony, if our baby is-I’m sorry. I never should have-”

“Don’t. We will talk about this later.”

“It was him, right?”

Sam decides to answer that question. “Yeah.”

“And did he-”

Natasha nods her head. “I tried to stop him, but he’s a lot faster than I am.”

“Dammit. I was really hoping to bring him back,” Steve says.

Tony stiffens at those words. “Steve, the guy almost killed you-killed us. I don’t think going after him a second time is a good idea. Look what happened tonight.”

“I can’t lose him again. Tony, I know it doesn’t make sense, but he’s my friend and I’d do anything to bring him back.”

“Even put our baby in danger?”

Natasha shifts uncomfortably on the bed, and she shoots Sam a look. Sam gets the hint and rises to his feet. “We’ll give you two a minute,” he says, and he leaves with Natasha.

“I didn’t intend for this to happen,” Steve explains once he and Tony are alone. “I swear I wouldn’t have gone had I had known that the place wasn’t abandoned.”

“You shouldn’t have gone, Steve. That’s the fucking point I’m trying to make here. You risked not only your life, but that baby’s life and that doesn’t even bother you! All you care about is the guy that killed my parents and then tried to kill you. Does that make sense to you? Because it sure as hell doesn’t for me,” Tony says.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen. You know I want to keep this baby safe.”

Tony scoffs and rolls his eyes. He slips his hand free from Steve’s and leans back in his chair, tucking both hands away in case Steve tries to take them back. He’s still angry.

“I guess your idea of keeping our child safe and my idea are two completely different things.”

Steve is ready to apologize again, but he never gets the chance to. The door is opening with a soft click and the doctor is stepping through. Tony gives Steve one last look, then he’s giving all of his attention to the doctor. Steve decides to do the same. Their conversation can wait.

There’s an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach when the doctor prepares for the ultrasound. They had yet to make an appointment after the pregnancy test Steve took confirmed his suspicions. Steve never imagined the first image he was going to see of his baby was going to be like this. It was all wrong.

Tony is taking his hand again once the doctor gets started, giving it a comforting squeeze. Steve wants to stare Tony in the eyes and apologize once again for putting their baby’s life in danger, but he can’t bring himself to look anywhere but at the screen in front of him.

The doctor is saying something, but all Steve can hear is the sound of his heart pounding loudly in his ears. He hopes and prays that by some miracle their baby survived the attack. He’d never forgive himself if the baby didn’t.

A new sound fills his ears and for a moment Steve wonders if it’s still his own heart he’s hearing, but the sound echoes and he gives his full attention to it. Then he realizes that it’s another heartbeat that he’s hearing. The image on the screen shows a gray blob, and in the center Steve can make out the tiny flutters that sync perfectly with the sound. That was his baby’s heart he was hearing. His baby was okay.

There’s a sense of relief knowing that his baby had survived, but it left Steve stumped. He wondered how something so small, so fragile managed to survive.

He has a hunch. He just hopes he’s wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Steve and the baby are okay! I think we all know how the baby survived ;) I will update as soon as I can! More stuff is gonna go down!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update this one and my other one. I've been giving a lot of my attention to my sick!Steve story. At least that one is almost done and I can focus more on this one. This chapter just has more drama, especially between Tony and Steve. Enjoy!

It takes a couple days for Steve to be released from the hospital and sent back to the safety of the compound. The press had been waiting outside of the hospital, and he was thankful that Tony had enough experience with this. His boyfriend knew how to maneuver around the crowding paparazzi, and lead him safely to the black SUV that was waiting for them.

Happy comes around the car, immediately opening the back door and ushering both of them in. “What the hell did you do now?” He asks, once they are on the road and getting further away from the crowd.

“Blame this one,” Tony replies, jabbing his thumb in Steve’s direction.

“It’s not a big deal-” Steve starts, only to be cut off when Happy speaks again.

“Tony said you almost died. Sounds like a big deal to me.”

Steve huffs and leans back in his seat. He suddenly wishes he had joined Sam and Natasha on the Quinjet.

“So you’re pregnant?” Happy peers into the rear view mirror, connecting his gaze with Steve’s. “Tony didn’t tell me everything-”

“Sure sounds like he did,” Steve says, making sure he sends a glance in his boyfriend’s direction.

“Hey, I was freaking out. Pepper knows too I’m sure. Happy can’t keep anything quiet. Some head of security you are.”

Happy frowns and directs his attention back to the road. “Is that why the press was there?”

“I don’t know,” Tony says with a small shrug. “I figured it was because we aren’t typically seen mingling with the public. At least not without our usual disguise.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “My hat and glasses work just fine.”

“No they don’t, Honey.”

Steve eyes Tony carefully, knowing that the lighthearted tone he’s currently using is all an act. There was no denying the tension that was still lingering between them, and will continue to linger until they sat down and really talked things through. Right now was not the time or place for the conversation they desperately needed to have, but eventually they will find that time.

If Happy notices the tension, he doesn’t say anything and instead keeps his eyes ahead or changes the topic to try and lessen the uneasiness that has followed them into the car. Steve doesn’t participate much in any of the conversations Tony and Happy exchange. He keeps his gaze out the window, watching as they get further and further away from the city and closer to the facility.

When they pull through the front gates and up to the entrance, Happy gets out first and that’s when Steve decides to speak up. “Tony, we need to talk.”

“Not now we don’t.” Tony doesn’t wait for Happy to get the door for him and he climbs out, leaving Steve alone in the car.

Happy opens the door on Steve’s side and Steve shoots him a small grateful smile, then he’s following Tony inside.

* * *

They never get the chance to talk about the most recent events. Tony disappears to his workshop, completely shutting out the rest of the world. Steve doesn’t follow, deciding he needed a moment alone and he retreats to their private apartment.

The time he gets by himself does nothing but allow his mind to wander, and he spends a majority of the day thinking about his best friend. He wishes he had done more to bring Bucky back. He wishes he hadn’t let his guard down, then maybe he wouldn’t have missed his opportunity to bring Bucky home.

There was no point in dwelling on what he could have done differently. What’s done is done, and there was no going back. He could always try again, but the fragile life growing inside of him makes him reconsider that idea.

With a sigh, Steve lays his hand over his belly. The scars from the surgery he received to remove the bullet have already healed all thanks to the serum, and he wonders if the serum had healed his baby, too.

That hunch he felt hasn’t left his mind. If the serum could physically and mentally alter him, he wonders if it could do the same to his baby. He doesn’t want to think that way; having a baby all on its own was scary and he can’t imagine giving birth to a child that possessed the same super abilities that he had.

The threats and danger would only be worse if it was discovered that the child he carries has the same serum running through their veins.

Steve can’t take being alone anymore. The thoughts running through his mind only bring on an unnecessary wave of anxiety. The last thing he needs is to stress himself out and bring harm to the baby.

He’s surprised to find that he still has access to Tony’s lab. He thought for sure Tony would shut him out completely after learning the truth about his parents.

He finds Tony on the couch, old videos of his parents playing through the projector. The glass of scotch in his hand is the second thing Steve notices and he lets out a heavy sigh. He hates when Tony drinks, but maybe this one time could be excused.

Steve joins him on the couch, making sure to keep some space between them. Tony doesn’t acknowledge him, and keeps his eyes trained ahead.

“Tony,” Steve says after more lingering silence. “I’m sorry.”

“For?” Tony questions and he brings the glass to his lips, taking a drink before lowering it back down. “You said you didn’t know.”

“I didn’t. I would have told you if I did.”

“Would you?” This time Tony faces him and Steve can see the pain in his eyes. “Would you really have told me or just cover for Barnes? Obviously he means a lot to you.”

Steve sighs harshly. “I’m sorry I put our baby in danger-”

“It’s not just that, Steve!” Tony’s voice raises slightly. “You broke a promise to me. We both agreed to do whatever it took to keep the baby safe and you were quick to break it for a guy that doesn’t even know you anymore!”

“I’m sorry. But he’s my friend. What if it was Rhodey?”

“Don’t. Don’t drag him into this. It’s different.”

“It’s not. Dammit, Tony you would do anything for the people you love and the time I do it for mine-”

“Almost kills you and our baby! Sometimes you’re an idiot. For once stop trying to be the hero. What if the baby didn’t make it? Would it have been worth getting Barnes?”

Steve knows he should answer, but when he doesn’t, that only angers Tony more. The glass in his hand is thrown across the room, hitting the wall and shattering in tiny pieces.

“I just want him back,” Steve finally says.

“Why? He killed my parents, almost killed you and the baby, and yet you still want him back. Just tell me why?” Tony presses for an answer and Steve knows no matter what he says, it won’t satisfy him. He settles on telling him the truth.

“Because he’s all I have left from my past. Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky. I lost him once and I can’t lose him again.”

Tony exhales sharply and leans forward, clasping both hands together. “You’re not going after him-”

“Tony-”

“No,” Tony says firmly with a shake of his head. “The team is capable of doing it. The last thing we need is for another incident like this to happen.”

“I need to be there. He needs to see me. Maybe then-” Steve tries again, only for Tony to interrupt.

“You’re not getting anywhere near him until we’re sure we can get him under control. Whoever he is now is not the same guy you remember.” Tony rises to his feet, and Steve quickly follows.

“He will. Tony, if you would just give me a chance-”

“Why can’t you listen for one goddamn second? I’m not putting you or our baby at risk again!” Tony shouts.

Steve falls silently instantly. There was no point in trying to get a word in. Not with how stubborn Tony is.

“If you find him, you better bring him back alive. I know what he did hurt you and you have every right to be angry, but don’t hurt him. All those things he did weren't him,” Steve finally says, making sure his tone is calm. He doesn’t want to anger Tony again and continue the argument. They needed each other.

“Got it. Bring him in alive. Easy.”

“Are we ever going to move past this?” Steve asks, deciding that the tension between them has diminished enough for him to come closer. He takes one of Tony’s hands, and he’s relieved when Tony allows the contact.

“I hope so. I know it wasn’t you, but the guy that you’re willing to risk your life for took many lives, including theirs,” Tony says, his eyes flickering in the direction of the images of parents still playing on the screen.

“I’m sorry. Tony, I wish it wasn’t him. But you have to understand he didn’t mean it. The Bucky I know would never hurt anyone.”

Tony sighs and connects his eyes with Steve’s again. “You know, I’m kinda wishing I never found out. For years I believed it was just an accident, but now…”

“I know,” Steve says sympathetically when he catches the way Tony’s eyes shine in the dimly lit room. “If there’s anything I can do-”

“You wouldn’t do it. You already made that clear.” Tony tries to slip his hand free from Steve’s, but Steve doesn’t allow it. “Steve, let me go.”

“No. Tony, I don’t want this for us. We’re going to have a baby soon. A baby that needs us to be there for them. You said it yourself that this baby was in good hands, that they’ll be safe.”

“Yeah, I did. Then you proved me wrong.” Tony rips his hand away. “You better go. I want to be alone.”

“I’m not leaving until we fix this. Stop being so stubborn!”

“Leave now or I will.” Tony threatens. When Steve refuses to stand down, Tony makes an attempt to go, only for Steve to reach out for him and pull him back. Tony shrugs him off roughly.

“Fine. I’ll go.”

“Then go, Rogers.”

That’s the last thing he wants to do. He doesn’t want to leave when Tony gets like this, but it was painfully obvious that Tony didn’t want him around.

“If you need me,” Steve starts and he turns to leave. “You know where to find me.”

He doesn’t get a response, not that he was expecting one but it would have been nice. Steve leaves, making sure to tell F.R.I.D.A.Y. to notify him if anything with Tony changes.

They were going to fix this eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two....But can you blame Tony for being so upset? Don't worry these two will patch things up. But there is still a lot of drama ahead!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I tried to get this updated faster, but I was having trouble with this chapter and then all of a sudden I found myself taking this story in a totally different direction from what I had originally planned. I changed the summary since I'm changing everything else. Anyway, I hope you guys like this one! Let me know what you think! <3

Tony never comes back upstairs. It’s easier for him to hide away in the place that always brought him some form of solace. His workshop has always provided him with a distraction from the rest of the world; from his life. When the noise in his brain becomes too loud, he gets the urge to drown it out with something louder. The music that blasts through the speakers helps, but it’s the comforting sound of creating something that does the trick.

But this time is different. He’s not currently at his workbench creating some new tech or tinkering with an old one; there’s no music flowing through the speakers. There’s nothing but silence around him, and that’s when the noise in his brain is the loudest.

The urge to drown everything out with another drink takes over. His eyes flicker in the direction of the glass he had thrown, feeling regretful for damaging the one thing that could take the pain away.

It’s a lie. The alcohol never really eases any of his pain. It can only numb it, but maybe that's what Tony needed right now. That pain was still going to be there in the morning, but if he could be free from it, even for just the night, then he was going to do it.

He makes his way over to the bar and takes out another glass, filling it with his alcohol of choice. With furrowed brows he stares down at the glass, a part of him arguing against taking the first sip. He had been doing so well with cutting back. Steve was happier about the changes he was making.

Steve. That was the source of his pain. He had accepted his parent’s death long ago, back when he had believed it was just a fatal car accident that had ripped them out of his life. He had his time to grieve over the loss. This new pain wasn’t from them.

It was Steve, the person he was supposed to trust with his life. Tony has never felt so betrayed in his life, and he’s been stabbed in the back more times that he’s willing to admit. He believed that Steve was being truthful with him, but what he was struggling so hard to believe was if Steve would continue being honest. He had already broken one promise when he decided to go on that mission without informing Tony.

He wonders if Steve would choose Barnes over him. Steve had already made it clear that Barnes was going to come first in regards to their child, at least that was the impression Tony got when Steve decided to go on that mission. Tony doesn’t want to believe that Steve would make a choice like that, and there’s a part of him that doesn’t want to stick around to find out.

There’s no hesitation when Tony glances back down at the full glass, and he brings it up to his lips, enjoying the burn of the alcohol as it travels down his throat. The rest of the drink is gulped down. But it has no effect on him. He needs a little more.

It’s not until he hears F.R.I.D.A.Y. 's voice does he hold off on pouring his third drink. “Boss…”

“Don’t,” he warns the A.I. “Don’t tell me to stop. It’s not going to work.”

“Neither is that drink.”

Tony sighs harshly. “You’re only saying that because Steve put you up to this. You know, you’re supposed to listen to me not him.”

The third drink never comes. He gets a slight buzz from the first two, and that proves to be enough. It’s tempting to spend the night in the workshop, but he misses being close to Steve. He doesn’t want to fight anymore, not after everything that has happened, but he needs some reassurance. He needs to know if Steve is really on his side.

Tony finds Steve curled up with a blanket on the couch when he steps through the door of their apartment. He wasn’t expecting to find Steve awake; it’s late and the fatigue brought on from the pregnancy is beginning to take a toll on him. Tony quietly comes closer, reaching down to adjust the blanket. He leans down to press a kiss to the top of Steve’s head.

Steve groans and stirs in his sleep. His eyes flutter open and connect with Tony’s. “You’re still drinking?”

Tony sighs and pulls back. “I only had two.”

“Two is too many.” Steve sits up, slipping one hand free from under the blanket to reach for Tony’s. “Can we talk?”

“I don’t know,” Tony replies honestly. “Every time we try it turns into a fight.”

“Yeah. What can I do, Tony? I know Bucky hurt you-”

“Steve, stop. It’s not that.” Tony sighs again and tries to pull his hand away, but Steve is keeping him in place. He gives up and joins Steve on the couch. “He hurt you. He almost hurt our baby and...and I guess I just don’t understand why you’re willing to risk getting hurt again.”

“I know what he did was wrong, but that wasn’t him. Bucky would never hurt me, or anyone that I loved. He’s my best friend and I need to bring him back. After the fall…” Steve pauses, brows furrowing as he remembers the day he lost his best friend. “I could have done more. If I would have known that he was still alive-”

“Steve, there was no way you could have known.”

“I could’ve done more.”

“I get he’s your best friend and part of your past, but he’s a killer now. He’s dangerous. I just can’t risk losing you and our baby over him,” Tony says. This time it’s Steve that tries to free himself. Tony lets his hand go.

“He’s my best friend, Tony. I can’t just give up on him.”

“So what? You’re gonna give up on me? On our family? Then go, Steve. Go after him.”

“Tony-”

“No!” Tony shouts and rises to his feet. “If he means more to you than me and everyone else then go!”

“This is why I hate when you drink. You get like this,” Steve says.

“Like what? I’m trying to tell you how I feel and all you care about is Barnes!”

“I care about you. I care about this baby. I care about-”

“If you really cared, then you wouldn’t have gone on that mission. You wouldn’t have risked our baby’s life. But he’s more important, right? It’s always going to be about him. Your Bucky.”

Steve inhales sharply and stands. “I’m not expecting you to understand. Anyone that has ever cared about you leaves. And you know what, maybe it’s because all you do is push people away. You shut them out.”

“So what, are you saying that I’m pushing you away? You’re the one doing the pushing, Cap. And not everyone leaves. I still have my best friend.”

The words must sting. Tony can see how much they’ve affected Steve. The way his jaw clenches and his hands ball into fists-even the blue of his eyes have turned a shade darker. Tony knows he would be getting punched in the face right now if it wasn’t for the fact that Steve was currently carrying their child.

No more words are exchanged after that. Steve leaves, making sure to slam the door to their bedroom as hard as he can. Tony doesn’t stay, and he disappears back to his lab.

He never should have left.

* * *

Steve’s optimism is starting to fade. He had hoped that he and Tony would put aside their differences, but just like in the past, they are unable to meet in the middle and move forward. Their opinions and mindset were always different from each other, and finding common ground proved to be one of the issues they continuously had. It was something that was never going to change.

Tony had every right to be upset with him. Going out on that mission without informing Tony wasn’t his brightest idea, but risking the life of their child...that was just reckless and irresponsible. Protecting the baby was the only thing Steve should be focusing on, but then there was Bucky. His best friend needed to be protected, too.

He’s been at it for too long and his hands are beginning to ache, but he keeps punching the bag. His original plan was to go for a run, but he knew his teammates wouldn’t allow him to set foot on the track. Ever since the incident at the Hydra base, it wasn’t just Tony making sure he was okay. Now that the whole team was aware of the baby, they too were looking out for him.

So he skips the run and decides to hide out in the gym. No one else on the team has come looking for him, and Steve is free to punch as many bags as he pleases. He needs to release all of the built up tension, but the workout has done nothing to cease any of it.

“Should you really be doing this?”

The familiar voice has Steve snapping his head up, and he quickly forces a fake smile when he finds Sam coming over. “It’s fine,” Steve assures, while he begins to adjust the wraps on his hands. “It can’t hurt the baby.”

Sam doesn’t appear convinced and one brow raised slightly. “If you say so. We’re just looking out for you, man.”

“I know, and I appreciate it…”

“But?”

“What?”

Sam rolls his eyes and folds his arms over his chest. “But you don’t want our help, right?” Sam questions. “That’s what you were going to say?”

Steve huffs and shakes his head. “I wasn’t going to. I really do appreciate it, but I’m fine. I’m not going to do anything reckless.”

“You say that now…” Sam sighs. “We really do care about you, Cap. And I know you want to get Barnes back-”

“Stop. Did Tony put you up to this?”

“No. But I get where the man is coming from. It wasn’t just him that you scared. Natasha and I were freaking out, too.”

“I know and I’m sorry. I never meant for that mission to go south. I just wanted to bring him back.”

“I know,” Sam nods. “But maybe let us take care of it. Just until you’re ready to get back out in the field.”

“Yeah,” Steve agrees, one hand falling to his middle and he glances down. The last thing he wanted to do was put his child’s life in more danger. “The thing is…” he starts, connecting his eyes with Sam’s again. “I don’t know if I can wait that long.”

“You don’t have much of a choice, Cap.”

“I’ve already wasted enough time-”

“Because we couldn’t find him-”

“And then we did and I failed again.”

Sam sighs harshly. Steve knows he’s being difficult and he doesn’t mean to be, but ever since he found out that Bucky was still alive, his goal had been to bring him back and fix whatever it is Hydra did to him.

“You need to stop blaming yourself, Steve. What happened isn’t your fault,” Sam says.

“It sure feels like it,” Steve says, then he’s turning away to hang up another bag. A hand over his shoulder stops him, and with a heavy sigh he turns back to his friend.

“I think you better give it a rest...this,” Sam gestures toward the punching bag. “Come on. Vision is making pancakes.”

Breakfast with the team is normal. The only person missing from the group is Tony, but that doesn’t surprise Steve. They hadn’t spoken until last night, and when he woke up to find that Tony had disappeared again, he knew they would not be talking for a while.

He tries not to let it bother him, but the last person he had expected to leave his side was Tony. They had promised that whatever obstacle they encountered, that they would handle it together. Now Steve felt like he was on his own. No one really understood his feelings toward Bucky, or cared how important it was for him to bring back his best friend.

Steve barely touches his breakfast. When questioning looks are sent his way, he ignores them and takes the plate of untouched food to the kitchen. Vision is still there, making sure to clean up the mess he had made. He frowns when he sees the plate Steve is bringing back.

“Were they not to your satisfaction, Captain Rogers.”

“No. No, Vis it’s not that,” Steve is quick to assure. “The nausea is starting up.”

“You need to keep up your strength.”

“I know. I’ll eat them later. Thank you.”

Vision opens his mouth, ready to say something Steve isn’t sure he’s in the mood to hear, but then F.R.I.D.A.Y. is speaking first.

“Captain, Boss has requested you meet with him.”

Steve sighs and glances up at the ceiling. “Is he in the lab?”

“He’s in the conference room. And he’s not alone.”

Steve’s brows furrow and he sends Vision a quick glance, then he’s speaking to the A.I. again. “Who is he with?”

“Nick Fury.”


	7. Chapter 7

The sight of Nick Fury is surprising to say the least. He rarely stops by, and if he does it’s not to check in and make sure everyone is getting along. His unannounced visit puts Steve on edge. If he’s here for a new assignment, then Steve knew better than to tag along and he would politely decline. But deep down he knows why the Director is here.

One hand absentmindedly falls to his middle, only to quickly fall to his side when Fury takes notice. Steve sends Tony a glance, and by the way his boyfriend shifts from his uncomfortable gaze lets Steve know that he had been right.

“I suppose congratulations are in order,” Nick starts, his voice snapping Steve’s attention back to him. His tone doesn’t come off very friendly. He sounds more annoyed with the fact that two members of the Avengers were procreating instead of defending Earth. Steve didn’t blame him. Nick moves toward one of the empty chairs, making himself comfortable before he continues. “Are you two idiots going to sit down or just stand there?”

Not wanting to upset the director any further, Steve and Tony move to occupy the two chairs beside him. “How in the hell does this even happen?” Nick questions, the irritation in his tone growing with each word said.

“Well, when two people love each other-”

“Shut your goddamn mouth, Stark!” Nick points a threatening finger in Tony’s direction. “Or I’ll shut it for you.”

Tony doesn’t even crack an amused grin at the Director’s outburst, and he’s leaning back in his chair with a huff. Steve glances in his direction again, their eyes locking for a second before Tony is shifting his gaze down.

“Nick, we didn’t intend for this to happen. It just...happened,” Steve says, immediately regretting the response when Nick’s expression hardens. He prepares himself for another outburst.

“Just happened?” Nick repeats. “Rogers, this doesn’t just happen. What were you two morons planning on doing if this information got out?”

“We were hoping it wouldn’t.”

Nick scoffs and shakes his head. “You two are even dumber than I thought. Look, I’m not here to judge you-”

“It sure sounds like you are,” Steve interrupts, doing his best to ignore the glare he gets sent his way.

“Well, I’m not. This one over here,” Nick jabs his thumb in Tony’s direction. “Notified me of your condition and of course the other dumb thing you did. Going after Sergeant Barnes-”

“Was my mission.”

“You have no mission, Rogers! The Avengers were not asked to go on a man hunt for one of the world’s most dangerous assassins. Especially not a pregnant super-soldier. Those were not your orders.”

“Sir, he’s my friend-”

“I don’t give a damn who he is. The first attempt to bring in Barnes failed, and yet you still thought it was a good idea to try again, and while pregnant. Out of all the dumb things-”

“I did what I had to do. The last sighting of him had been months ago and-”

“So going after him, and while in your condition sounded like a good idea?” Nick questions and Steve clenches his jaw. “I thought so. You’re done, Captain-”

“Nick-”

“I’m pulling you,” Nick states and rises to his feet. “And don’t get anymore stupid ideas. I’m keeping an eye on you.”

Steve acknowledges his words with a nod, then he glances down at his hands, wringing them tightly. He hears Nick leave, and when he’s sure it’s just him and Tony in the room, his eyes flicker up to meet Tony’s.

“You had no right,” he says, through gritted teeth.

“I had no right?” Tony repeats, pointing at himself. “I had every right, Steve. If you weren’t-”

“We were supposed to tell him and everyone else together.”

“Yeah, that had been the plan until you ruined it by going on that mission.”

“Oh God, Tony!” Steve groans and rises to his feet. “Enough with the mission and how stupid-”

“No! Obviously you don’t get how stupid it really was. I knew you weren’t going to quit-”

“I told you I was.”

“Let me speak for one fucking second! You were not going to quit, Steve. I know you. You were going to keep looking for Barnes, and I’m sorry, but I wasn’t going to sit around and let you get yourself and our baby killed.”

“So you get Nick involved?” Steve questions. “That’s your plan?”

“I knew you wouldn’t listen to me so I needed him to step in. If he benched you then I wouldn’t have to worry about you going on anymore assignments,” Tony replies.

Steve shakes his head, huffing out a laugh as he does. “You don’t care.”

“What? Of course I care!” Tony rises to his feet. The anger he generates only fuels Steve’s. As much as they try to sit down and talk, it never works. Fighting was what they always did and will continue to do until one of them stepped down. But they were stubborn, both needed to get the last word in.

“I think you’re the one who doesn’t care,” Tony says. “You’re being selfish, Steve. Why can’t you fucking see that!”

“Tony, I get it. Believe me I get what you’re saying but Bucky-”

“No, you don’t. All you think about is him. Do you even want this baby?” Tony asks, and when he doesn’t get an immediate response, he shakes his head. “I knew it. I fucking knew it.”

“Don’t. I do want this baby. It just-”

“There should be no hesitation.”

“Really? You don’t think I’m hesitant to bring a baby into the world, into _our_ world? Tony, this is something we weren’t expecting. We should have been more responsible-”

“Yeah, we should have. But guess what, Steve? It happened. You told me you wanted this baby, and I believed you. But then you went on that mission and almost got yourself and that baby killed,” Tony says.

“I’m sorry. I never meant to-” Steve tries to apologize, but Tony is cutting him off.

“I’ve heard this apology before. Maybe try a new one on me. You know, I think you wanted this to happen. Clearly, the baby isn’t important and you’d find anyway to make it all go away, right? Please, correct me if I’m wrong.”

“You know you’re a real son of a bitch. You don’t know anything. You act like you do, but you don’t know a damn thing.”

The urge to connect his fist with Tony’s jaw is becoming difficult to ignore. He had almost done it last night, but he had more composure then. Now, he was quickly losing that composure. He wants to scream, to yell out exactly how he's feeling until by some miracle Tony actually gets it. But the lump that gathers in his throat blocks the screams that are begging to crawl their way out. Tears spring to his eyes and he does everything he can to hold them back.

“I do want this baby…” Steve pauses. He can’t bring himself to say what he really wants. It’s too damaging, but then again, the words Tony was spewing at him were just as, and if not more, damaging. “But not with you.”

The words catch Tony off guard, and the angry expression he wears quickly fades. Multiple emotions flash across his face: hurt, confusion, betrayal. Steve has seen this face before, back when they were in the Hydra base. Back when everything between them changed.

Tony quickly catches himself, and he masks all of his pain by slipping on his sunglasses. He takes a deep breath to steady himself. He never meant for them to get like this. His intentions only meant well; he couldn’t take watching Steve risk everything. Maybe he’s overstepped, or at least that’s the excuse his brain tries to conjure. But he knows he made the right choice, and that inner voice is quieted.

“I’m sorry,” Tony says, softly. He’s calmer now, but it’s obvious Steve is far from it. His next words need to be the right ones, otherwise Steve and his baby were going to be gone. “I just-I don’t know what to do. I get you want Barnes back, but our baby comes first. Should come first.’

“I know this baby needs to come first, and I’m trying so hard to focus on just them. But…” Steve loses his composure, and the tears he had been trying to keep from falling escape and run down his face. “It’s a lot. Is that what you want to hear? This is too much. Before Bucky, all I could think about was this baby, and now that he’s back…”

Tony comes closer, needing to pull his lover close and comfort him. Only Steve doesn’t give him the chance. “Steve, stop. I know this is a lot. Trust me, I’m freaking out too. But going on a suicide mission isn’t going to fix this.”

“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that I didn’t mean for any of that to happen. The last thing I wanted was to hurt the baby.”

“Then just stop. Stop trying to bring Barnes in when you have us. Why is it so hard for you to accept help? You can’t do it on your own. We’re a team, and we need to act like one.”

“And what happens when you find him?” Steve asks. “Will you bring him back to me alive or are you going to lash out because of what you think he did?”

“I wouldn’t do that. But just a heads up. If he shoots at me, don’t think I’m not shooting back.”

“Then don’t bother looking for him.”

Tony sighs harshly. “Then you better not either. Because I swear if you do-”

“What? We’re done? Then let’s just skip to that part.”

“Is that what you want? You want to break-up? Right when we’re about to have a baby, you just want to throw us away?”

“I don’t know.”

“Wrong answer

“Well until you have a better one that’s all I have.”

“I do have a better one.” Tony’s tone changes; all the anger returns. He steps closer until their faces are just inches apart. “Stop being so fucking stubborn and selfish. When did you get like this? Ever since Barnes shows up you’ve changed.”

Steve inhales sharply. His hand itches to push Tony away, but he knows satisfying that itch will only cause more bad than good. He needs to be the one to step away.

“I can’t do this right now, Tony. I need to...I need to think.”

“Don’t,” Tony chases after Steve, and this time he’s able to touch him. Steve doesn’t pull his hand away, but it’s clear that he wants to. “Don’t walk away. We need to fix this.”

“You do it all the time. You walk away every single time it gets too tough. I’m going to do the same. Let me go.”

Tony only increases his grip on Steve’s wrist. “And where are you gonna go? We’re supposed to be figuring this out together.”

“Tony, please?” Steve begs, and he tries to break himself free from Tony’s firm grasp. It would be so easy to force Tony off, but he can’t bring himself to be that rough with him. They weren’t supposed to be like this.

He doesn’t wait for Tony to let go, and he yanks himself free. This time when he makes an attempt to leave, Tony doesn’t follow. He needs some time alone. He needs to think.

* * *

Letting Steve go was harder than Tony thought it was going to be. He’s usually the one to walk away and like Steve had accused, shutting everyone out. It was true. There was no denying that when Tony got into a funk, he preferred to be left alone with his toys than human beings. Even if that human being was the one he couldn’t live without.

So he allows Steve to be the one to walk away this time. There’s a part of him that wants to rush after him and convince him that they need to talk like the grown-ups they are, but the other half strongly advises against it. If Steve needed space, then Tony was going to respect that. Steve respected his choice to be alone whenever he asked for it. It was only right that he did the same.

He doesn’t disappear to his lab this time, not wanting to be predictable. The communal space is still occupied with his teammates and the smell of coffee greets him the moment he steps into the room. Surprisingly, he had skipped out on his usual cup this morning, too preoccupied with calling up Fury. He’s starting to regret that phone call.

The disapproving look he gets from Sam lets him know that everyone is aware of what just went down between him and Steve. It wasn’t like this was news to anyone else, but with Steve now in a very fragile state, it made sense that his buddies would be overly protective.

Tony ignores the hard stare Sam is sending his way, and enters the small kitchen, immediately distracting himself by pouring a cup of coffee. He thought he had made it clear that he wanted to be left alone when he chose to enter the space without greeting his friends, but Natasha didn’t get the memo. Or perhaps she did and decided it was a waste of time.

Sam is an easier person to ignore, but Natasha...well, that was a different story. She makes it obvious that isn’t leaving him alone until they talk. And God is that the last thing Tony wants to do right now.

“You two are still fighting, aren’t you?” She asks, leaning against the countertop.

“Did Steve tell you that?” Tony dodges the question with his own and takes a sip from the mug in his hand. He can’t even enjoy the first drink because of Natasha’s lingering and uninvited presence.

“Well, you asked to see him and only one of you returned.”

“You’re very observant.”

Natasha grins. “Thanks.”

“It wasn’t a compliment, you know.”

“So what was it this time? I swear you boys are always picking fights with each other.”

Tony sighs harshly and sets the mug down. “You’re seriously gonna grill me now? I haven’t even had my first cup yet.”

“I just want to know what’s going on. Steve has been different-”

“Oh you’ve noticed?” Tony interrupts. “Thought it was just me.”

Natasha frowns. “Tony, I’m being serious. Maybe you should try it sometime.”

“I am trying, but thanks for the advice. Anything else? Because I’m about done with this conversation.”

“You need to relax. This isn’t good for Steve or the baby. He needs you to be there for him, not constantly attacking him.”

“If that’s what you think I’m doing then maybe you’re not as observant as I thought. I’m trying to make him see that he’s being a complete idiot. Do you not get that he almost killed not only himself, but the baby as well? Am I the only one seeing this!”

“No,” Natasha says, softly. “We see it, too. But the only difference is we’re not adding any more stress to him.”

Tony scoffs. He reaches for the mug again and brings it to his lips, only to lower it to say, “Oh so I’m the bad guy? It’s my fault, right?” He takes a drink.

“I didn’t say that. I just think if you two are going to talk, then actually talk. Having a screaming match with each other isn’t going to help and you’ll never hear what that other person is trying to say. I know you don’t want Steve or the baby to get hurt, but it’s not just dangerous missions that can hurt them.”

Tony sighs. “So what do I do? I’ve tried the talking thing, but he’s too damn stubborn to actually listen. I just...I just want to know what he’s thinking. Or really why he’s thinking the way he is. It doesn’t make sense.”

“That’s where the talking comes in.” Natasha reaches out to place a comforting hand over Tony’s shoulder, and she offers him a smile. “Don’t worry. He’s stubborn and kind of an idiot, but he’ll come around. Just don’t do anything to piss him off.”

“I think I already did.”

“Then you better fix it.”

Tony nods and takes another drink. It was easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well these two are still fighting, but at least Natasha can hopefully knock some sense into them. Don't worry Steve will come around. He understands how important keeping the baby safe is, but he's dealing with a lot from both the idea of becoming a father and then saving his best friend. He won't make dumb decisions anymore, and Tony will stop what he's been doing too. They're gonna learn the hard way I guess. I will update soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets that slap in the face he deserves!

Another night spent apart from each other was starting to put thoughts into Tony’s head-thoughts he never expected to have with Steve. Their relationship was far from perfect. That wasn’t even a word Tony would use to describe his relationship with Steve. Even back when they just consider themselves teammates, perfect just didn’t fit what they had.

Of course, no relationship was perfect. Tony understood that very well. And it wasn’t that he expected the one had with Steve to magically transform into perfection, but he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t hoped for something at least close.

The arguing was an issue.The words they threw at each other were doing more damage than any physical confrontation could ever do. But it was like they didn't know when to stop. When enough was enough.

Tony was fine sharing the blame. It wasn’t just him saying harsh words, but if they were to pick a winner for their current round, Steve was it. He knew how to twist the knife even deeper, and usually Tony would act like the words had no effect on him, but he couldn’t say that now. He had been deeply affected, and the thought of letting Steve go wouldn’t leave him alone.

They were having a baby and ending their relationship sounded like a dumb idea, but Steve had already said he’d raise the baby without him. Those had been the words that made Tony question everything. There was no way in hell he wasn’t going to fight for that baby; he had every right to be a part of that child’s life, no matter what Steve said.

But it shouldn’t have to come to that. Tony knew what it was like to have a broken family, and he damn well knew Steve did too. It wasn’t fair that they would give their child the same life they had. That was what Tony had wanted to prevent. He had wanted to give his kids a better life than the one he got stuck with.

Which is why their relationship needed improvement before that baby came into the world. Tony understood Steve had fears and doubts-he did too, but that wasn’t going to be enough to scare him away from the idea of being a parent. He would already do anything for his child. If only Steve would do the same.

Tony leans back in his chair with a heavy sigh, using one hand to scrub along his face. He’s exhausted; mentally and physically. It seems like he’s forced to spend another long night in the lab.

It’s tempting to go upstairs and demand they talk, but lately talking hasn’t made a difference. Getting his point across has failed with each attempt. Steve was too stubborn.

One more night. That’s it. Tomorrow they will sit down and have a conversation, hopefully one that provides some resolution instead of destruction.

Tony tips his head back, and allows his eyes to fall shut. He tries to enjoy the quiet around him. Dum-E is making noises somewhere behind him, but that sound isn’t bothersome; it’s comforting.

“Boss?”

At the sound of F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice, Tony’s eyes are shooting open and he sits straight again. “Yeah?” He says, and rubs at his tired eyes. “What’s up, Sweetheart?”

“It’s Steve.”

* * *

The apartment is quiet, too quiet for Tony’s liking. F.R.I.D.A.Y. has been nice enough to turn the living room lights on for him, but even this does little to ease his worried mind. The alert about Steve was worrisome.

Tony moves quickly through the apartment, calling out Steve’s name. There’s no response and it only puts him on edge even more. He regrets locking himself away in the lab. He never should have let Steve walk away.

The bedroom door is slightly ajar, a sliver of light creeping through the crack. Tony pauses behind the door. Different scenarios are playing in his mind. He’s almost afraid to push the door open the rest of the way. He wonders if he’ll find the bedroom empty. He had been thinking of leaving, but maybe Steve beat him to it.

Then he hears a soft moan coming from the other side of the door, and all his instincts to protect kick into gear. He finds the room empty when he enters. The adjoined bathroom light is on and the door is wide open; the sounds are coming from there.

“Steve?” Tony calls out, and when all he gets is a whimper in response, he’s rushing into the bathroom. “Steve, are you-”

Tony stops abruptly in the doorway, his breath stolen at the sight of his boyfriend hunched over and droplets of blood near his feet. Steve glances up when he feels his presence, a look of pain etched across his face. There’s something else there: fear.

Tony is at his side in seconds, doing everything he can to keep himself calm, but the sight of blood is concerning and makes his own run cold.

“Steve, talk to me. What’s wrong?” Despite his best efforts, the panic has seeped into his tone.

“Hurts,” Steve manages to get out through clenched teeth and the arm he has wrapped around his middle tightens. He lets out a groan and his eyes shut for a moment, only to shoot open and reveal how pain-filled they are. “Tony, the baby. I can’t...Tony, I can’t-”

“You’re not!” Tony doesn’t mean to come off so stern, but the same thought has crossed his mind and he refuses to believe it. “We’re not. The baby is fine. You’re fine.”

The words don’t ease his worried mind like he had hoped they would. He struggles to find any sort of relief behind them. But he forces himself to stay optimistic. They couldn’t lose the baby.

He leads Steve out of the bathroom, quickly instructing F.R.I.D.A.Y. to notify the medical team that they were on their way. Steve is still holding onto his midsection, small groans slipping past his lips with each step they take. Tony diverts his eyes down, catching sight of the red trail Steve is leaving behind. It’s not a lot of blood, but he knows any sight of blood at this stage was never a good sign.

Tony remains by Steve’s side, keeping their hands intertwined and whispering encouraging words whenever Steve makes a sound of pain.

The doctor had been wary when Tony explained the situation. A miscarriage was something that couldn’t be stopped, but Tony refused to believe that Steve was suffering through one. If their baby could survive the mission and injuries Steve sustained on said mission, then the baby could survive whatever this was. At least, that’s what Tony wanted to believe.

He’s getting impatient. The doctor had been in and out of the room, but no one was keeping them informed. The exam performed on Steve had been fifteen minutes ago, and by now they should be hearing something.

Tony makes an attempt to get up from the chair he’s been occupying, but a hand is reaching out for him and keeping him in place.

“I’m sorry,” Steve says, his voice cracking slightly and that’s when Tony notices the tears. He’s rarely seen Steve cry; it was just something his boyfriend kept to himself.

Tony takes his seat, scooting forward so that he’s closer to Steve, then he’s taking his hand. “It’s okay. You’re gonna be fine.”

“I’m so sorry. I never meant-Tony, I never meant for this to happen. I was an idiot and...and..” The tears are flowing heavier now, rushing down his cheeks and creating wet tracks.

“Hey, you need to relax. We’re not gonna lose this baby. I promise.”

“I deserve this, right? I didn’t-I didn’t care enough and now I’m being punished. I deserve this.”

“No, you don’t. Steve, this isn’t the universe punishing you.”

“It feels like it. I screwed up. The one thing I was supposed to keep safe...Tony, I don’t deserve this baby. After everything I did and said…” Steve chokes back a sob and clenches his eyes shut, but the tears continue to spill from them.

“I said some stupid things, too. It wasn’t just you, Steve. I was an idiot. I never should have put this much stress on you. If anyone is to blame for this it’s me.”

Stave shakes his head and opens his eyes again. He squeezes Tony’s hand. “I don’t blame you. All you did was try and tell me how stupid I was and I didn’t listen. I never should have gone on that mission. I’m sorry I didn’t see how important you and this baby are to me.”

“It was stupid,” Tony agrees. “I guess I just don’t understand why you would...forget it. We can talk about this later. Let’s just focus on the baby okay?”

Steve nods his head. “Okay,” he says and he gives Tony’s hand another squeeze.

* * *

The scene is familiar; they’ve been here before. He doesn’t remember if the last ultrasound had been this terrifying. The last time they did this, they were searching for signs that there was still life growing inside of Steve. Now they were doing it again. It was all wrong.

Steve tightens the grip he has on Tony’s hand. He doesn’t want to look this time, and he turns away when the doctor begins. He already knows what the results are going to be. He had screwed up.

“It’s okay,” Tony assures. He wants to promise more, but it’s the best he can do.

“Tony, if the baby-” Steve starts, his eyes welling with tears. He doesn’t get the rest of what he wants to say out. It’s too difficult.

“Don’t. The baby is fine.”

There’s supposed to be the sound of their baby’s heart beating, but when they are only greeted with silence, Tony finds it hard to believe his own words.

He directs his attention to the doctor, watching as the man moves the transducer around in search of something he’s never going to find. Tony sets his eyes on the screen, hoping that by some chance, by some miracle, his baby was still alive.

Steve can’t look. The guilt is eating him alive, and he’d give anything to go back and change all of the mistakes he made. He wishes he had never gone on that mission. He wishes he had paid more attention to the people that he still had in his life. Bucky was his best friend, but his baby should have been first. He never should have let the thought of having Bucky back consume him the way it had.

He’d give anything to make things right.

Then he hears it. The sound is soft and weak, but his enhanced hearing picks it up. Steve snaps his head up toward the screen, choking back a sob when he sees the small form of the baby. The little flutters in the center aren’t as strong as they had been, but they were still there.

The baby was still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's lucky! Lucky he has the serum and maybe their little baby is enhanced ;) That question will be answered in the next chapter, but I'm sure you guys already know the answer. Now Tony and Steve can make up and stop being idiots. I will update soon!


	9. Chapter 9

The opportunity to talk presents itself when Steve is released from medical, and they both find themselves in the apartment again. But the moment the door shuts behind them, Steve is crossing the large space until he’s out of sight and the sound of the bedroom door closing fills Tony’s ears.

With a heavy sigh, Tony follows. He’s not going to corner Steve into the conversation; that’s happened before and every single time it ended badly. The words and messages weren’t getting across and the situation only got worse.

He’s already starting to feel like he’s cornering Steve. His boyfriend had made it clear that he wasn’t in a talking mood-leaving him in the entryway and slamming the door to their bedroom was a hint if Tony didn’t know what was.

Steve’s actions don’t upset him, though. He had been the one to leave Steve behind in the car after he was released from the hospital; he had done it again by hiding out in his lab while Steve stressed himself out over Tony’s absence and hurtful words.

If anyone was to take the blame for the miscarriage scare, Tony had no problem taking it. The last few fights between them had been because of him. It was his words and actions that had brought on the unnecessary stress. The mission had been on Steve, but the harsh and damaging words had been on Tony.

The shower is running when Tony enters the master bedroom. The door to the connecting bathroom has been left cracked open, but Tony knows better than to invade his boyfriend’s privacy.

He makes himself comfortable on the bed, wringing his hands together as he plans out the words he wants to say. It was like walking on eggshells. Steve was in a delicate state of mind and anything could easily set him off. That was the last thing Tony wanted. The goal was for them to improve and move on.

The water runs a little longer than normal, and for a moment Tony contemplates the idea of waiting for Steve in the bathroom. Before he can fully make a decision, the water is shutting off. It takes a moment for Steve to exit the bathroom, and when he does, Tony is immediately drawn to water near Steve’s red rimmed eyes, knowing damn well the droplets aren’t left over from the shower.

Their eyes meet for a second before Steve is shuffling toward the large bed in the center of the room. For a moment Tony wonders if Steve will avoid him and force them to go to bed angry again. But then Steve is sitting down beside him.

The shaky intake of air that leaves him has Tony reaching out for him, wanting to offer some comfort to help keep the tears that threaten to leave him. “Steve…” Tony doesn’t finish that thought. He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say.

“I just wanted to do what was right,” Steve says quietly and he swallows hard before continuing. “For years I’ve been carrying the guilt of the day he fell. It was my job to keep everyone safe on that mission, and the one person that was supposed to come back with me…”

More tears are escaping and rolling down Steve’s face. He raises one hand to wipe them away, only for more to take their place. “I thought he was gone,” Steve continues with a small sniff. “And then he wasn’t and I had the chance to bring him back, to save him like I was supposed to.”

“You didn’t know,” Tony says, and this time Steve is glancing up to connect their eyes. “You did everything you could.”

“I could’ve done more. It was stupid to go after him, I know; but I had to.”

“You put yourself at risk. The baby-”

“I know. Now I have that guilt to carry with me, too.”

Tony sighs heavily and reaches for one of Steve’s hands, relief washing over him when Steve doesn’t try to free himself. “I’m sorry for how I’ve been. I’m not letting you take the fall for this one. I was an idiot and shouldn’t have acted the way I did. I was just worried. After that mission, I thought I was going to lose you.”

“I think we were both wrong.” Steve brings Tony’s hand into his lap, long fingers gently squeezing Tony’s rougher ones. “I shouldn’t have gone looking for him. I shouldn’t have hurt you with what I said. I do want to have this baby with you.”

“I’m not gonna lie, those words had done it for me. I considered walking away...for good this time.”

When Steve tries to slip his hand free, Tony is bringing it right back and giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I won’t leave, Steve. But the fighting...we have to do something. We almost lost the baby a second time and...and I can’t imagine a third. We were lucky, but maybe next time we won’t be.”

“I don’t want to fight either, but I tried to talk to you. I tried to make you see what I was seeing and you shut me out. You walked away and then made me the bad guy. Yeah what I did was wrong and selfish, but you...Tony, you chose to walk away from me. You chose to fight.”

Tony inhales sharply and yanks his hand away from Steve’s, then he’s rising to his feet. There’s a part of him that’s urging him to leave, to calm himself down stairs, but then that other half is speaking up, practically yelling at him to stay right where he is and for once listen to the words Steve has been trying to tell him.

“What do you want me to say?” Tony spins around to meet Steve’s gaze, and judging by the look he’s receiving, his tone hadn’t come out the way he had intended. He takes a deep breath, letting the air slowly leave him in an attempt to calm himself. “I’m sorry,” he’s quick to apologize. “I didn’t...fuck, I’m doing it again, aren’t I? I’m making it worse.”

Steve doesn’t reply, not that he needed to for Tony to understand that he was in fact making their situation worse. “I’m sorry,” Tony says again, and this time he’s able to hear the way the words sound when they leave his mouth. Steve is visibly relaxing, but there’s still hurt and guilt in his eyes.

“I don’t know what you want me to do,” Steve says. “I open up to you and it’s not enough. I-”

“I want you to stop,” Tony interrupts. “Stop looking for Barnes. And I know he’s your best friend and I get that you feel guilty, but you gotta stop. I’m on your side, Steve. But that baby-” Tony gestures towards Steve’s midsection. “That baby comes first.”

“You don’t think I know that? I told you I never intended to harm the baby. God, Tony,” Steve groans and leans forward, burying his face in his hands.

“Okay, okay!” Tony takes his original spot beside Steve and lays one hand over his back. “I’m sorry. Please, just relax. I don’t mean to make this hard on you. I just...I got scared. I’m still scared.”

Steve if lifting his head and their eyes meet. “I’m scared, too. We’re having a baby,” Steve places one hand over his lower belly, brows pinching together in concern. “A baby that isn’t...Tony, when they find out-”

“Who? Who’s gonna find out? No one and I mean no one is gonna hurt this kid.”

“Someone will try.”

“I won’t let them. I promise you, no one is getting anywhere near you or that baby.”

“Even him?”

Tony doesn’t even need to ask to know who Steve is referring to. Despite Barnes being Steve’s best friend, and the person he was willing to risk everything for, he was also the last person Tony wanted near his little family. Barnes had already stolen his family away from him once, and he wasn’t going to let him do it again.

“We’ll talk about it later,” Tony says and he leans in to press a kiss to Steve’s head, letting his lips linger a little longer. They haven’t been this close in sometime, and Tony wasn’t about to let the opportunity to be near Steve pass him by. “I love you,” he whispers against the soft, blond hair.

Steve returns those same three words. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was short, but I just wanted to focus on these two actually communicating for once. They're getting better. I hate to say this, but with this story I'm in that place where I'm struggling to fill in the blanks until I get toward the fun parts. I have future scenes planned out, but it's just getting to them that I'm finding difficult, so if updates take awhile that's why and I apologize! I'm super pumped to bring in Bucky! Mind the tags! You've been warned! Thank you for reading! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how long this chapter came out! I was struggling with it which is why the update is so late, but I finally figured out what I wanted to happen! I hope you all enjoy it!

Bucky doesn’t make another appearance, not that Steve was expecting him to, but he couldn’t help but hope to find his best friend popping up on their radar. Even if he did, it wasn’t like Steve could do anything about it. He was given orders from both Tony and Fury to back off and let them handle it. That was easier said than done.

All he wants to do is pick up his shield and go after the person he promised to bring back, but he’s made more than just that promise. He promised Tony that he wouldn’t go after Bucky, he promised to keep their unborn child safe. Their baby was his main priority, but that didn’t stop him from thinking about his best friend.

Knowing that Bucky is still out there suffering from the hands of Hydra plagues Steve every single day. He wonders just what kind of torture his best friend is being put through, and the guilt for leaving him behind eats Steve alive.

Thinking about Bucky and the what ifs was just added stress, and it wasn’t worth losing the baby over. He had been lucky twice already, and there was no guarantee that he would get that lucky a third time. There’s was never going to be that third time, and he forces himself to focus on the delicate life that.

It becomes easier to put all of his time and attention on the child he carries. Bucky is still there, hiding in the back of his mind, but he only comes out when Steve is alone with his thoughts. He doesn’t force Bucky out completely, but his best friend no longer occupies every part of his mind.

With no sign of Bucky in sight, Steve’s life slowly transitions back to normal, or at least his new normal. Having a baby was a life changing experience, and already his world was being turned upside down. That fear of bringing a new life into the world, into _his_ world still lingers-but with all of the other fears that torment him, he forces it aside and tries to focus on the happiness having a baby brings.

The rest of the first trimester passes with ease, but Steve is still cautious. The first few months of pregnancy were crucial, he had said it himself, and yet he had still risked the life of his unborn baby. It didn’t make sense and he’s forced to live with that guilt, not knowing if it will ever pass. Tony has forgiven him, but he hasn’t fully forgiven himself.

The small curve of his stomach is a strange sight. It’s an image Steve thought he’d never see. Back when he was the skinny guy, having a baby was not a possibility. His illnesses made the task of carrying a child dangerous and risky. Having a family was just another dream that got put on hold. But then his dream of joining the army came true, followed by the serum’s transformation, but even then having a family was not in the cards. Captain America had other duties. A baby was not one of them.

Now he was able to fulfill that old dream. He just never thought it would be like this.

Steve’s fingers trace along the small bump, his brows drawn together in deep frown as he explores his new physique. The bump shouldn’t be this noticeable yet, but with his form fitting t-shirts, the outline of his belly is obvious. He huffs out a sigh and tries to pull his shirt down, hoping to stretch the fabric out, but his attempts fail and he’s forced to give up.

He shouldn’t even need to hide his bump. All of his friends already knew that he was having a baby, but it wasn’t them he was trying to conceal it from. The rest of the staff employed at the compound should be trustworthy, but Steve is still hesitant to trust anyone outside of his circle. Fury already knows thanks to Tony’s doing, and Steve just hopes it stays that way.

With a heavy sigh, Steve gives himself one last look in the mirror, then he exits the bathroom. Tony is still lounging around in bed, completely engrossed in his tablet. Steve crawls back into bed, taking his original spot beside his boyfriend, a small sigh of content leaving him when Tony wraps an arm around him and brings him closer.

“Morning sickness again?” Tony asks, not even looking up from his tablet.

“No,” Steve says with relief. The morning sickness had been tolerable, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t relieved when it finally ran its course. “Just new stuff. The baby’s growing.”

At those words, Tony is tearing his eyes away from the screen and they flicker toward the bump Steve is referring to. The project Tony has going on is easily forgotten. Tony moves the tablet to the side and comes closer, reaching out to touch the small bump.

“Wow,” Tony smiles. “He is getting big.”

“Or she,” Steve corrects, shifting on the bed to make himself more comfortable. “It doesn’t matter, though.”

“Yeah, true. But a mini you would be nice.”

“A mini me, huh? I’m kinda hoping this kid takes after you. Unless you think you can handle two of us?”

Tony huffs out a laugh and shakes his head. “You’re a handful, Steve. But I love you anyway, and I’ll love this baby.”

Steve smiles and lays his hand over Tony’s. The smile on his face diminishes, a small frown taking its place. “Maybe another version of me isn’t a good thing,” he says.

Tony sighs and pulls his hand away, then he’s scooting over to his original spot. “We don’t know if the baby is being affected by the serum. This kid could be born without any superhuman strength.”

“And if the baby is? What then? You know what would happen if it got out that-”

“It won’t. It’s not like anyone really knows anyway. Fury won’t say anything and anyone that works under this roof knows to keep their mouths shut. It won’t get out. And I promised to keep you both safe, remember? I’m gonna keep my word, Steve.”

And just like that the guilt returns. Steve had failed to keep his word, and yet Tony was willing to keep his. It didn’t make sense to him why Tony would even bother to put up with him and all of his bullshit.

From the beginning their relationship had always been rocky; seeing eye to eye was an ongoing issue and they always struggled to meet somewhere in the middle. Compromising was a weakness in their relationship, their own Achilles heel. One touch to that weak spot and they were crumbling.

Tony had already considered walking away, and in all honesty, Steve didn’t blame him. He could be a difficult and stubborn person, maybe even hard to love.

“I don’t know what to do,” Steve admits and he feels Tony move closer. It’s tempting to curl up beside him, but Steve stays where he’s at. There’s that stubbornness again.

“With what?” Tony asks, his voice calm and soothing. He takes Steve’s hand, gently brushing his thumb along the knuckles. “The baby’s fine.”

“But what about us?” Steve glances up at Tony this time. “I feel like I have damaged everything. I know we were never perfect but-”

“Yeah, we weren’t,” Tony agrees. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t love you or I’m gonna stop loving you. We just...we have our differences and it’s just learning to accept what the other wants and somehow, God willing, we meet in the middle. We’ve done it before, Steve.”

“Do you think we can pull it off again? It’s not just going to be the issue with Bucky where we have to compromise. There’s choices about the baby that need to be made and…” Steve trails off with an annoyed huff, and he runs his hand through his hair in frustration.

“Honey, breathe. We don’t have to worry about any of that right now. Let’s just take it step by step okay? Because if you freak out then I’m gonna freak out, and we don’t need that. Baby steps, Steve.”

Steve nods his head. “Yeah. Baby steps.”

* * *

They’re having a boy. The reveal is an exciting moment, and a bragging one for Tony. He knew from the day Steve first announced that they were expecting that the baby was going to be a boy. Not that a little girl would have been disappointing; Tony would have been happy with a daughter and loved her just the same. There was always a next time.

He was known to brag and getting him to stop was going to be a struggle, but he felt like he had earned those bragging rights. He was having a son, a little boy with Steve’s eyes and fighting attitude.

Steve is just as excited. It’s the first time in weeks since he’s been able to focus on something other than his best friend. The baby is the perfect distraction he needs, and lately he finds himself focusing entirely on the little boy he carries.

But then Bucky is popping up in his thoughts again, and the urge to remain on the sidelines becomes too much.

Steve watches the old footage on a loop, each time feeling a wave of guilt wash over him. He hasn’t heard anything on the Winter Soldier in weeks, and it only makes him worry more. He reminds himself to think about the baby and keep his stress levels down, but then his mind is conjuring up different scenarios regarding his best friend.

He wonders what Hydra is doing to him, what they’ve been doing. For years Bucky had been alive and held captive by the group of people Steve hated most. He can’t imagine the pain and suffering his best friend has and continues to go through.

With a sigh he pauses the video on Bucky’s face and leans back in the chair, one hand absentmindedly falling to his middle and rubbing small circles over his protruding belly, finding comfort in his son. He glances down at his belly when his son gives a small nudge in response, and it brings a smile to his face.

“I know. I need to calm down. I’m trying,” Steve tells his son. He lets out another sigh and peers back up at the frozen image of his friend. “I’ll bring you home, Buck. I promise.”

A soft knock on the door startles him and Steve quickly closes the video, and turns in his chair right at the moment Tony walks into the room. “There you are. Haven’t seen you here in a while,” he says, eyes scanning around the office space Steve had long given up since moving into Tony’s apartment. “Whatcha doing?” he asks, coming over to stand beside Steve.

“Nothing. Just thinking. The baby’s moving again,” Steve says, moving his hand away so that Tony can feel for himself.

Tony smiles when his son pushes against his palm. “Damn, he’s a strong kid. We might have that super baby after all.”

It’s meant as a joke, but Steve doesn’t find those words amusing. That was one of his fears. Having a baby with the same enhanced abilities as himself was the last thing he wanted. The superhero life wasn’t one he wanted for his son, but it was the threats his family would face if it got out that the baby he carried had the same serum running through his veins.

“You’re doing it again,” Tony says, his voice ripping Steve from his thoughts.

“Sorry,” Steve apologizes. “I just...I don’t think I’ve ever worried this much. I usually just don’t really think about it and just...you know.”

“I know. I think we all do. But you’re having a baby so it makes sense that you would feel this way. Hell, I’m freaking out about this kid. I didn’t think I ever wanted this, but then you came along and well, you changed everything.”

Steve huffs out a small laugh. “You mean that as a good thing, right?”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Of course. I love you and our son. Even if you do drive me a little crazy,” Tony grins.

“I was going to say the same thing.”

Tony chuckles softly and comes around Steve, resting both hands on his shoulders and staring straight ahead at the blank screen. He gives Steve’s shoulder a small squeeze and leans down, pressing a kiss to his head.

“Don’t worry about him,” Tony tries to assure, but even he knows his words do very little to ease Steve’s worried mind.

“I know,” Steve reaches back, his hand coming into contact with Tony’s arm and he rubs along the sleek material of the expensive suit. He doesn’t want to talk about Bucky and he quickly changes the subject. “Where are you off to?”

Tony sighs loudly. “A press conference. Nothing about us I swear,” he says quickly when he feels Steve tense underneath his fingers. “Some new tech that’s coming out. And I also want to announce the company’s new CEO.”

Steve turns in his chair, forcing Tony to back off. “What? You’re stepping down?”

“You act surprised.”

“I mean, I’m a little yeah. What-why?”

“Well,” Tony starts, shoving his hands into the pockets of his slacks. “We’re having a baby and after everything that’s happened, I just figured me stepping down would give me more time with you and our son.”

“This isn’t about keeping a constant eye on me?” Steve regrets the words the moment they leave his mouth.

“That’s not what I meant. You promised you wouldn’t go after Barnes, and I believe you. This is me trying to be a good father and be there for both of you. Pepper can handle the business. I have new priorities now.”

“Tony, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…” Steve lets out a sigh. “I don’t want to fight.”

“We’re not fighting. We’re having a conversation. It’s up to us if it escalates or not. So far I think we’re doing pretty good.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just...tired.”

“It’s okay,” Tony offers a small smile and he comes closer, leaning in to press a kiss to Steve’s cheek. “The conference won’t be long, but I promise when I get back, I’ll give you a massage. Sound good?”

“Sounds good,” Steve nods, smiling when Tony leans in for another kiss. He cups Tony’s face and brings him closer, deepening the kiss and swiping his tongue along Tony’s bottom lip.

“Steve,” Tony lets out a small moan, and he breaks away from the kiss. “Damn. I’m actually considering canceling the conference now.”

“No,” Steve shakes his head and smoothes out the wrinkles in Tony’s tie. “I’ll be waiting for you when you get back.”

Tony hums in response and presses their lips together again. “I’m gonna be thinking about that kiss,” he smirks, then his eyes are flickering down toward Steve’s middle and he places both hands over the spot, smiling wide when their son licks. “And this little guy.”

“He’s going to miss you, too. I think he already knows you’re going to spoil him.”

“Me? Nah. I mean, maybe a little.” Tony keeps his hands splayed over the growing bump. “I have to go,” he says sadly.

“I know,” Steve’s tone is just as sad. “But it’ll be over soon. Still expecting that massage by the way.”

“I’ll give you that and more,” Tony promises with a wink.

Steve chuckles and pats at his belly. “Already did that.”

Tony hums. “Guess I did. Okay, I really gotta go. It won’t take long and then I’ll be home. Promise.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Tony gives Steve one last kiss and his belly another rub, then he’s slipping on a pair of expensive sunglasses and leaving the room.

Steve lets out a sigh and glances down at his belly when he feels more movement. “Guess it’s just me and you until Daddy gets home.”

It’s tempting to start the video back up again now that he’s alone, but Steve decides against it. He doesn’t want to worry and stress out about his best friend right now, and with a small grunt he pushes himself out of the chair and leaving his office.

He goes down to the gym, not to workout and punch all of his stress away, but to talk with a friend. Sam doesn’t hear him come in, too occupied with the punching bag to pay anything around him any mind. It’s not until he’s stopping for a break does Steve stop lingering in the entryway and step fully into the room.

Sam turns at the sound of footsteps. “You supposed to be in here?” Sam asks while he reaches for his water bottle and chugging half of it.

“Pretty sure. Unless I’m banned from this, too?” Steve replies with a grin.

“I wouldn’t say banned. Just maybe take it easy. How’s the kid?”

“Kicking like crazy. He’s definitely Tony’s son.”

“And you’re just realizing that now?” Sam teases.

“No,” Steve shakes his head with a laugh. “Kind of figured it out a long time ago.”

“All I can say is good luck, Cap. Two Starks running around this place sounds like a nightmare.”

“It can’t be that bad. Only one of them is going to be crying and throwing tantrums most of the time.”

Sam chuckles and with his free hand, wipes away the sweat that has gathered on his brow from the workout. “So where is your tantrum-throwing-boyfriend? You two are always together these days.”

“You know how protective he can be. He’s got a thing with the company.”

“Honestly, I don’t blame him. What happened was some pretty intense stuff. Just glad you and the little guy are okay.”

“We’re more than okay,” Steve smiles and rubs at his belly. “A little hungry actually.”

Sam rolls his eyes playfully. “Then let’s get you two some food. The last thing we need is a hungry and pregnant supersoldier.”

“It’s a little late for that.”

Sam chuckles lightly and throws one arm over Steve’s shoulders, leading him out of the gym. They don’t get very far and the familiar voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y. breaks through the silence.

“Captain Rogers,” She greets, but her tone sounds off, making both Steve and Sam glance at each other. “You have a visitor.”

Her words put Steve on edge and he frowns.

“You expecting anyone?” Sam questions.

“No,” Steve replies, then he’s speaking to the A.I. “Who is it?”

“Alexander Pierce. And he’s not alone.”

Steve doesn’t need to question why he’s being visited by the Secretary. His hand falls to his belly protectively, then with Sam by his side, he leaves to greet his visitor.

* * *

Steve was able to count how many times he’s met with Alexander Pierce on one hand. They rarely crossed paths during Steve’s employment with S.H.I.E.L.D, and if they did, the visit was on the short side, consisting only of information from whatever assignment he was given. They had met back in New York after the battle, but even then that conversation had been only a certain length.

Steve wasn’t expecting a conversation like that when he enters the conference room and finds the Secretary waiting for him. He’s alone, only adding to the confusion Steve is already feeling.

“Mr. Secretary,” Steve greets, stretching a hand out for the man to shake.

“Captain Rogers,” Alexander returns the greeting and takes Steve’s hand. “I hope this isn’t a bad time.”

“No not at all, Sir.”

“I should have called. I know you’re a busy man." The way Alexander’s eyes shift down toward Steve’s belly makes him uncomfortable, and he’s wrapping an arm around his middle, hoping to keep the bump from view. But Pierce has already seen it. “Relax, Captain. I just want to talk."

“Is that why you’re here?” Steve questions. "You know about the-"

“I just want to talk,” Alexander says again. “But if you don’t mind, I’d like to speak with just you.”

Steve turns his head toward Sam, silently assuring him that he was okay without him. Sam appears wary, but he nods and leaves the room.

“How long have you been…” Alexander makes a gesture toward Steve’s belly, and he makes himself comfortable in one of the chairs.

“A while,” Steve replies. He’s hesitant and cautious. He knows he should be able to trust this man, but every alarm bell is going off in warning.

“You can sit down. We're just talking.”

Steve takes the seat being offered to him. The scene reminds him of the one that played out a few months ago, only it was Nick Fury sitting where Alexander was.

“Did Nick tell you?” Steve asks.

“No, he didn't, but I would’ve found out eventually. I needed you for a job when he informed me that you were currently unavailable. That's when I decided to drop in for a visit and get the story from you. Nick never told me about your secret. Which, by the way, shouldn’t have been a secret in the first place.”

“I just didn’t want this to get out.”

“Captain, you can trust S.H.I.E.L.D. We’re here to defend your unborn child.”

“Sir, with all do respect, I can defend my son just fine.”

“A son? It’s a boy?” Alexander asks and Steve nods. The smile that appears over the man’s face should be harmless, but for Steve it only added to the uncomfortable feeling. “Congratulations. I bet you're excited. Do you know if he-”

“I don’t know,” Steve quickly replies to the question he’s been silently asking himself since he discovered he was pregnant.

Alexander gives a nod in response. “Let’s say he was…” he trails off, almost as if he’s picturing the kind of abilities the baby will have. Steve doesn’t like the glint he finds in his eyes. “He’ll need to be protected.”

“I agree.”

“And I don’t know if you’re enough.”

“Sir-”

Alexander raises his hand, silencing him. The door to the room is opening and Steve turns his head, expecting to find Sam, but instead he’s greeted by two familiar faces. He’s worked with these men before and should have no reason to fear them, but their presence puts him on edge. Agent Rumlow and Agent Rollins are stepping into the room; Steve’s eyes follow their every move and he’s wrapping his arm around his belly protectively.

“As I was saying,” Alexander steals Steve’s attention. “I think we need to be prepared, and I know you have yourself and your team, but I also have a team.”

“I’m aware,” Steve says, eyes flickering in the direction of Rumlow’s smirking face.

“Good. I’ve asked Agent Rumlow and Agent Rollins to keep an eye on you.”

“Sir, I don’t need protection. I can get by on my own.”

“Oh but I think you do, Captain. We don’t want another incident like what happened at the Hydra base to occur, do we?”

Steve inhales sharply. “No, Sir.”

“Neither do I. It will only be until the baby is born or until we can assure that there is no threat. The last thing we need is for anymore harm to come to this child. Surely we can agree on that.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good,” Alexander rises to his feet and pats Steve on the shoulder. “I’ll keep in touch. Congratulations, Captain. Your son is going to be a gift to mankind.”

Steve’s stomach twists at those words. “Thank you, Sir,” he forces himself to say.

Alexander sends another smile Steve’s way, then he’s leaving the room. Steve’s eyes shift in the direction of the two agents he’s been left alone with.

“Guess it’s just us now,” Rumlow says, that smirk still on his face.

“Yeah,” Steve agrees, eyeing the agents carefully. “Guess it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter started off light-hearted and sweet, then Pierce had to show up with his goons. Steve knows what's up, or trying to figure it out anyway. Our boy is no idiot! Well, sometimes he can be lol. I can't wait for certain scenes and it's almost there. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter done a lot sooner than this one!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update! I started a new job and I'm working overnights so it's been a huge adjustment for me. I hope this smutty chapter makes up for it! ;)

The press conference goes well, not that Tony was expecting it to fail, but he’s learned from past experiences that these sort of things don’t always go as planned.

The announcement of stepping down from his CEO title shocked the crowd that had gathered for the conference, but no one was as shocked or unprepared for the news than Pepper. So Tony wasn’t surprised that once he was released from the stage and escorted out by Happy that Pepper would tag along, demanding that they speak.

They disappear to his old office to talk and Happy gladly guards from outside. Tony waits for the yelling to start. It was his fault that he had failed to mention his plans to Pepper.

“I know what you’re gonna say-” He starts, only to be cut off.

“Oh do you now?” Pepper fumes. “Tony, what the hell was that! You can’t just make an announcement like that!”

“I kinda just did. Okay, okay sorry. I swear I was gonna tell you and then it sort of slipped my mind with everything else that’s been going on. Lately, all I can think about is Steve and the baby. I’m sorry, Pep.”

Pepper sighs. Tony knows she wants to scream and shout until all of her frustration is out, and he’ll gladly let her do it. Forgetting to tell her that she was the new CEO to Stark Industries was a bad move on his part.

“I want to be angry with you so bad right now,” Pepper says, but her tone gives her away and Tony knows she’s no longer upset with him. “I can’t believe you. I really can’t-”

“I know,” Tony steps closer to her. “I'm an idiot and you should yell at me. Springing this on you was stupid and I get if you don’t want to take it-”

“I don’t think I can decline now that the whole world knows.”

“Pep, I swear I was gonna tell you. I just- a lot has been going on. You remember what happened to Steve?”

“Yeah,” Pepper nods, then she’s sighing again and places her hands over Tony’s shoulders. “I’m not mad...well, not as mad. I understand you’re dealing with your family. But next time a little heads up would be nice.”

Tony huffs out a laugh. “Definitely. I am sorry. But if I had to choose anyone to do this, then it’s gonna be you. I can’t think of a better person to take over.”

Pepper smiles. “You're sweet, Tony. And idiot, but sweet."

"Steve says the same thing...well, similar things anyway. Speaking of...I kinda have to head out. Promised him a massage and-"

Pepper holds up her hand to silence him, grimacing at the unneeded information. "No reason to explain. Just get out of here."

"Thanks, Pep." Tony smiles. "I owe you big time for this. Seriously, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now go!" Pepper urges with a wave of her hand.

Tony nods and gives the familiar space one last look, then he's leaving. A sense of relief washes over knowing that his company was in good hands, and the new freedom he had.

"You good?" Happy questions when they meet up.

"Yeah," Tony replies honestly. "Hey, before we head back to the compound can we make a quick stop somewhere?"

* * *

Tony steps into the elevator, a gift bag in one hand and a small box tucked away in his suit. Since they discovered that they were having a little boy, all Tony could think about was spoiling his son. Steve had already predicted that Tony was going to do just that, but in his defense, this was their first child and it only made sense that he would spoil their little boy rotten.

There’s a spring in his step as he makes his way out of the elevator and toward his private quarters. All he could think about was the person waiting for him and the look on Steve’s face when he presents him with the bag. The gift was small and just a glimpse of the spoiling that was to come.

He hasn’t felt this at ease in a while. The tension between him and Steve was finally lifting, and for the first time in a long time, they were getting back to what they used to be. They had never been a perfect couple and fights broke out every now and then, but they were working on the issues. It was still a work in progress. But they're making it and despite how stubborn and frustrating Steve can be, Tony loves him and will always love him.

The thought of giving Steve the ring brings a smile to his face. Marriage wasn't something Tony thought he'd ever see in his future, but he hadn't seen kids in it either and already that was changing. Steve changed a lot of things.

Tony’s so lost in his own world that he’s easily startled when FRIDAY’s voice comes through. “You have visitors, boss”

Her words catch him off guard and he stops, brows furrowing slightly in confusion. He hadn’t planned for anyone to drop by the compound. “Visitors?” he questions and he continues to walk through the corridor toward the apartment. “Who-”

His words are cut off when he discovers the answer to his question. The last thing Tony expected when he returned to the compound was to find two men guarding the door of his apartment. He’s ready to scold the A.I. for letting them on this floor, but those words are easily lost when his thoughts shift toward Steve.

“What the hell is going on?” Tony comes closer, not bothering to keep the irritation out of his tone. The two men don’t even flinch when he steps even closer, but one smirks and Tony is ready to punch the smirk right off the man’s smug face.

“Calm down, Stark,” The man says, his words only angering Tony more. “Just doing our job.”

“Your job? And what is that exactly? Being an asshole?”

The taller man stiffens, his jaw clenching and one hand brushing over his holster where his gun is kept. Tony is ready to activate his suit to defend himself, and it’s like the other man realizes this and he stops his buddy from reaching for the gun, sending him a warning look. The tension is still high and it’s not until the door is opening does it slightly diminish.

Steve is standing in the doorway, having heard the commotion and ready to step in to end it. He meets Tony’s eyes briefly before acknowledging the two agents. “Step aside and let him. You know he’s not a threat.”

“I’m a what-” Tony begins, his anger meter refilling. He cuts himself off when Steve is meeting his eyes again, silently pleading him to calm down.

“We’re only messing around,” The smirking one says. Tony is positive he would have punched him by now if Steve didn’t intervene.

“Do I need to report to Mr. Secretary, you’re messing around on the job, Rumlow?” Steve threatens. And then it’s gone, that smirk Tony desperately wanted to punch off disappears in an instant.

“No, Rogers,” Rumlow says stiffly, almost as if it’s painful to get the words out.

The two men are stepping aside, allowing Tony into the apartment. Steve shuts the door behind them and locks it, jiggling the knob a few times to make sure it’s securely locked.

“What the fuck was that?” Tony exclaims, gesturing toward the closed door.

“I’ll tell you,” Steve replied and he steps away from the door, grabbing Tony by the hand and dragging him toward the opposite side of the apartment until they’re in the bedroom. Steve locks the door there, too.

“Steve, what the hell is going on? Who the fuck are those guys!”

“Agent Rumlow and Agent Rollins.”

“That doesn’t help me. I still don’t know who they are and what they’re doing here.”

“Pierce sent them. He stopped by unannounced after you left, said something about me and the baby needing protection.”

“So he sends those guys?” Tony questions, sighing harshly when Steve nods his head. “What else did he say? Why do you need protection?”

“I don’t know,” Steve says and he moves across the room to sit on the edge of the bed. “He thinks the baby could be enhanced and he’s worried about threats. Tony, I tried to tell him I didn’t need it but…” Steve trails off with a sigh.

“I’ll tell him. We don’t need him butting in. Our son doesn’t concern him or any of SHIELD for that matter. We’re the Avengers. If our son needs protection then we’re the team to provide it.”

“I know. I don’t like this any more than you do.”

“Is that why you locked the doors?” Tony asks. The silence he receives answers his question. “Steve, who are those guys?”

“They’re part of the Strike team,” Steve says. “I’ve worked with them before. I should trust them, right?”

“You don’t, though. Do you?”

Steve sighs and shakes his head, one arm wrapping around his belly protectively. “I just...something feels wrong about this. I don’t know. Maybe I’m just freaking out for nothing.”

“Maybe,” Tony agrees and he comes over, taking the empty spot beside his boyfriend. “It is weird. I don’t like them hanging around our front door.”

“It’s not just going to be the front door. They’re going to be everywhere. At least until the baby is born."

“Hey, we’ll figure it out. I have no problem raising hell if this makes you uncomfortable.”

“I know,” Steve smiles and reaches for Tony’s hand, giving it a squeeze. He catches the bag dangling from Tony’s other hand. “What’s that?”

“Hmm? Oh this?” Tony raises the bag in question. “Just a little something for the baby. I picked it up after the conference.”

“Yeah? What is it?”

“Open it.” Tony hands the bag over to Steve, eyes sparkling as he watches him dig out the contents of the bag. “It’s nothing special.”

Steve raises a questioning brow. “I don’t really believe you. You tend to overdo it.”

“You’re never gonna get over that birthday are you?”

“Not any time soon,” Steve chuckles. He turns his attention back to the bag, and he carefully pulls out a small shoe box. He furrows his brows and looks up at Tony curiously.

Tony gives a small shrug in response. “I saw them and thought of you. Open it.”

Inside the box is a tiny pair of white Converse shoes. They resemble the pair Steve owns, though these are much smaller and in better condition. Steve reaches for one and brings it closer to inspect it, smiling as he pictures his son in them.

“Tony, they’re-”

“Stupid I know. I just-they reminded me of you and this kid is already so much like you and-”

Steve silences him with a kiss. “I love them,” he says once he breaks away.

“Yeah?” Tony smiles.

“Yeah.” Steve nods and rotates the small shoe around in his hand. “You really do want a mini version of me, huh?”

“Not totally against it. Honestly, I’m just glad he’s okay...that you’re both okay. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you both.”

“You’re not going to,” Steve assures and he slips the shoe back in its box, then he’s leaning over to place a kiss to Tony’s cheek.

“Good.” Tony takes the box from Steve and sets it aside. “I think it’s time for that massage. I did promise.”

“You did. But what about…”

“I don’t care about them. It’s just a massage, right?” The way Tony waggles his eyebrows just confirms Steve’s suspicions.

“I know what this will lead to,” Steve says, sighing softly when Tony begins rubbing his shoulders.

“Is that really a bad thing?” Tony continues to rub out the knots, pausing after a few minutes to pull back Steve’s t-shirt enough to expose soft skin and place a kiss there. Steve’s breath hitches from the contact and he tilts his neck to the side, offering Tony more access.

“I guess not,” Steve breathes out, biting back the moan that tries to escape. “I’ve been a little….”

“Horny?” Tony chuckles. He doesn’t need to see Steve’s face to know that his boyfriend is blushing; his neck and the rest of him exposed to Tony’s eyes are already turning a bright pink.

Steve shudders when Tony places more kisses along the back of his neck and shoulders, a soft moan escaping him when Tony bites down. As much as he would enjoy just a massage, he finds himself craving something more.

“Tony, please…” Steve begs, needing more than just the soft bites and kisses.

“I got you,” Tony promises, and he places one final kiss against Steve’s shoulder before rising to his feet. He begins loosening his tie. “How do you want to do this?”

“I don’t care,” Steve says quickly, reaching out and gripping Tony by his suit and tugging him forward. “I need you.”

Steve crashes their lips together and this time it’s Tony struggling to contain his cries of pleasure. Steve slides his tongue along Tony’s bottom lip, moaning softly when Tony parts his lips and grants him access. He twists the fabric of Tony’s suit, trying to bring him closer, only for his belly to get in the way and he huffs in frustration.

“Shh, it’s okay. I got you,” Tony coos and he connects their lips again for a moment before pulling away to rid himself of the suit jacket, laying it neatly over the ottoman near the edge of the bed and making sure the box remains hidden.

Steve reaches out again to assist elsewhere, nimble fingers sliding into the loops of Tony’s slack and bringing him forward again, working his belt open. He has it unbuckled in seconds and he slides one hand inside the front of Tony’s slacks, rubbing at the growing bulge and emitting a small groan from his boyfriend.

It’s tempting to allow Steve to continue to touch him, but this wasn’t about his pleasure. “Stop,” Tony warns, wrapping a hand around Steve’s wrist. “Let me focus on you.”

Steve is ready to protest, but Tony doesn’t allow that either and he silences him with another kiss. Tony gently lowers him down, making sure he doesn’t apply too much pressure to his growing middle. Steve spreads his legs invitingly, moaning softly into Tony’s mouth when he’s finally touched.

“Tony, please,” Steve murmurs against Tony’s neck. He’s rewarded with more of Tony’s touch, and he grinds himself against the hand that’s pleasuring him. That same hand slides up higher, slipping past the band of his sweats, provoking another moan. “Just-just take them off. Please!” Steve begs, bucking his hips impatiently.

Tony doesn’t hesitate and he grips the band of Steve’s sweats, pulling them down his legs and off his body. He works quickly to rid himself of his own pants, stepping out of them and tossing them in some random corner of the room. Their lips meet again and Steve wraps his arms around Tony’s neck, bringing him closer until their bellies are brushing against each other’s. Tony trails one hand between them, sliding it under Steve’s t-shirt and running it along his chest, emitting a sharp gasp when he tweaks one of his nipples.

“Fuck, Tony,” Steve moans, eyes fluttering shut and back arching from the pleasure that shoots through him.

“We’re getting there, sweetheart,” Tony presses another kiss to Steve’s lips, then he’s kissing along the corners of Steve’s mouth. He pulls away to tug Steve’s shirt over the taut skin of his belly, hands coming out to caress the growing bump and trace along the stretch marks he finds there. “So beautiful,” Tony praises and he leans down to press kisses along the exposed flesh.

“Please,” Steve begs again, one hand flying up to tug at his hair in frustration. The teasing is becoming too much.

Tony picks up on his boyfriend’s frustration and he pushes more of Steve’s shirt out of the way, exposing his chest and leaning in to wrap his lips around one of the sensitive buds, sucking softly and teasing the other with his hand. Steve watches with hooded eyes, moans slipping past his parted lips at the sensation that shoots through him.

“S-stop!” Steve cries suddenly, using both hands to push Tony away. “I’m gonna…it’s too much…”

“You gonna cum already?” Tony teases.

“Shut up,” Steve pants, shooting his boyfriend the dirtiest look he can muster. “Everything is so sensitive.”

“I know,” Tony rubs along the exposed flesh of Steve’s belly, pausing his movements when he feels a small foot press against him. “Honey, I know you want to...but the kid is….”

“He’s fine,” Steve assures quickly. “There is no way you’re edging me on like this and then leave me hanging.”

“You seriously want to continue? What if the baby-”

“He’s fine, but I won’t be if you don’t fuck me.”

“You’re demanding when you’re pregnant,” Tony smirks. “I like it.”

“Shut up,” Steve teases and brings Tony in for another kiss.

They shed the rest of their clothing quickly, not wanting to hold off any longer than they need to. As much as Tony enjoys taking his time and teasing, he knows it’s not something Steve needs at this moment. He’s never seen his boyfriend so needy and desperate; it’s a part of him he wants to explore more of, but Steve isn’t in the mood for anymore teasing.

It’s difficult at first to find a position that works for them. Being on his back for too long becomes painful and when Steve begins to complain, Tony is forced to pull out. “You okay?” he asks, running one hand along the inside of Steve’s thigh.

“I need to move,” Steve winces and he sits up, groaning softly from the painful throbbing in his lower back.

“Do you wanna be on top?”

“No,” Steve shakes his head and lies down on his side. “Come on,” he urges, growing impatient when Tony refuses to catch on.

“So demanding,” Tony teases and positions himself behind Steve.

“Ah fuck,” Steve moans when Tony enters him again, his eyes fluttering shut from the pleasure coursing through him. He pushes back every time Tony moves, wanting to feel him deeper, harder. “Please, Tony. Fuck me!”

Tony grunts behind him and speeds up his movements, needing to bring Steve over the edge first. He holds onto Steve tightly, nails digging into the soft flesh of Steve’s hip as he fucks into him at an unforgiving pace, each thrust punching out breathy _ahs_ from Steve’s parted lips.

“Tony, fuck!” Steve cries when that spot inside of him is being hit. He reaches behind him, wrapping an arm around Tony’s neck and twisting his own to connect their lips. Soft moans are spilling from his lips, each one swallowed by Tony’s mouth.

“You gonna cum?” Tony pants harshly.

“Y-yeah…” Steve says, his voice rough and breathless.

“I’ll get you there, sweetheart,” Tony promises, increasing his thrusts, enjoying the sounds Steve makes when he continues to hit that spot deep inside him. He brings one hand back to Steve’s chest, playing with the sensitive buds, grunting when he feels Steve clench around him.

“Tony!” Steve shouts, his body seizing and vision whiting out from the intense pleasure that crashes over him. His cock twitches, shooting ropes of cum against his belly.

“Fuck…” Tony buries his face in the crook of Steve’s neck, groaning as he reaches his own release. He continues moving, the pace of his hips slowing down until they’re nothing but shallow thrusts. They ride out their orgasms together, then Tony is slowly pulling out and wrapping his arms around Steve’s still trembling form. “That was so good,” he murmurs against Steve’s shoulder, and he kisses the spot.

“Y-yeah,” Steve agrees, his tone still breathy. He’s still floating, enjoying the high brought on from his intense release. For a moment he’s able to forget about everything else around him.

“They probably heard us.”

Steve groans and buries his face into the pillow. “Why do you have to ruin the mood?”

Tony chuckles and places another kiss on Steve's shoulder. “Sorry. How’s the baby?” He asks, trailing a hand down to caress the bump, ignoring the mess Steve made of himself.

“Asleep probably.” Steve lays his hand over Tony’s, grimacing from the stickiness he encounters. “I think I need a shower,” he says, followed by a yawn. “And maybe a nap.”

Tony hums in response and tries to bring Steve closer. “I’ll join you. But first let’s just lie here. It feels good.”

Steve smiles, a sigh of content leaving his lips from being held so close. It’s easy to find a sense of tranquility when he has Tony wrapped around him, and his eyes flutter shut.

Tony remains awake. It’s tempting to snuggle closer and drift off, but his thoughts are traveling back to the two men standing outside the front door, preventing him from finding any form of relaxation. He should trust these men and the rest of SHIELD. His father had been one of the founders, but even reminded of that knowledge doesn’t ease his worried mind.

“I’ll keep you safe,” he whispers and places another kiss on Steve's shoulder. He keeps his hand over the place where his son is currently sleeping. “Both of you.”

It’s a promise he’ll never break.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating again! And it's a long chapter! I'm not off again until Friday so the next update won't be until the weekend, so I hope this chapter makes up for the delay!

Having a couple of bodyguards was something Steve still struggled to adjust to. He was used to having Happy around from time to time, but it was different. He looked at Happy as a close friend; Brock Rumlow and Jack Rollins were the last people Steve considered friends. He’s worked with them in the past, but even then he never saw them as anything but part of the Strike team.

Their lingering presence shouldn’t be uncomfortable, but it’s difficult to ignore the way his belly twists whenever he spots them nearby. It hadn’t just been them that made Steve so uneasy; Pierce had given off an eerie vibe during his visit. He does his best to force those feelings aside, blaming his anxiety on the fact that he was going to have a baby in a few months.

Preparations for the baby’s arrival still needed to be made, and though they had months to get everything set up for their son, Steve felt that wasn’t enough time. He needed more of it, but deep down, he knew he’d never really feel ready.

It’s easy to become stressed. If he’s not thinking about his son, then he’s thinking about his best friend. The baby was supposed to be a distraction from Bucky, but instead his son was another stress inducer. Despite his best efforts to keep his stress levels down, Steve finds himself failing at keeping himself calm.

Ever since he discovered the new life growing inside of him and his best friend’s reappearance, it was all he could think about. Having a baby was already physically exhausting, and now it was affecting him mentally.

The apartment is quiet. The usual noises Tony made whenever he rattled around the space wasn’t there; it was both relieving and alarming all at the same time. Over the course of their relationship, Steve had grown accustomed to the sounds his boyfriend produced, finding a sense of comfort in them; even the loud music he played from time to time became a noise Steve relied on to ease his troubled mind.

But not having those familiar sounds around him puts Steve on edge. He hates how much his anxiety has skyrocketed over such a short span of time. He never used to worry, at least not like how he’s been recently.

For the first time in a long time, the silence eventually becomes enjoyable. Steve settles himself on the sofa with his sketchbook and a couple of pencils; a hobby he has long given up since he took the title of Captain America, but since he had more freedom than he knew what to do with these days, he returned back to his passion.

The quiet is nice, but only for a moment. He needs to listen to something, otherwise his brain is going to get too loud. FRIDAY assists, playing a soft tune from his time; it’s comforting, taking him back to a place where he still had his best friend by his side. Bucky becomes the inspiration for his latest work.

The black and white sketch doesn’t compare to the real thing, but it’s all Steve has right now and he’d take it over not having Bucky any day. He sketches the Bucky he remembers-dressed sharply in his military uniform and a confident grin on his face. The Bucky he remembers and the one he’s crossed recently don’t resemble each other. They’re completely different people, but deep down Steve knows his Bucky is still in there.

He doesn’t hear the door open or the soft footsteps, too engrossed in the music playing in the background and the image of his best friend. It’s not until someone is plopping down beside him does Steve jump, his heart beating so hard he’s sure it's about to leap out of his chest.

Natasha giggles from the reaction. “Sorry. I thought you heard me come in. I called your name,” she says, still grinning from the glare Steve is sending her way.

“You can’t just sneak up on people,” Steve scolds and he scoots a few inches away from her, then he’s diverting his attention back to the unfinished sketch. “What are you even doing here?” He asks, his curiosity getting the best of him.

“Tony invited us over. Don’t worry I checked in with security,” Natasha says with a roll of her eyes. She leans back in her seat and folds her arms over her chest. “You know they’re starting to get on my nerves.”

“Welcome to my world,” Steve sighs and places the sketchbook on the coffee table. He leans back like Natasha had done and he sends her a small smile. “So what are you really doing here? Spying on me?”

“No. Trust me, Steve I wouldn’t come through the front door if I was here to spy.”

“True. Just watch out for security. They’re really strict,” Steve jokes, though his tone drips with annoyance. He’s counting down the days until he no longer needs protection. and both the compound and his personal space are clear of their lingering presence.

“I’m so scared,” Natasha teases and Steve chuckles. “They’ll be out of your hair soon. Pierce said just until the baby is born, right?”

“Yeah,” Steve nods his head and places one hand over his belly, lips curving into a smile when his son stirs. “The baby’s awake,” he announces and Natasha’s eyes are immediately lighting up, and she places her hand beside Steve’s.

She gasps, her smile growing wider when a foot or elbow presses back against her splayed palm. Natasha leans down until she’s at eye level with Steve’s protruding belly. “Hi baby,” she coos. Her eyes flicker up to meet Steve’s gaze. “Did you guys pick out a name yet?”

“Not yet. I have a few ideas, though.”

Natasha hums. “You still have time,” she says. Her smile falters, a frown replacing it once she realizes that the baby’s activity levels have decreased. With a huff she adjusts herself until she’s regaining her original position. She keeps one hand over Steve’s belly, hoping to feel another jab from her nephew. “So-” she starts, and Steve already knows where the conversation is heading.

“Nat, I don’t need a baby shower,” Steve tells her. He’s lost count of how many times they’ve had this conversation. The last thing he wanted was to have a huge celebration. It would only bring unwanted attention.

Natasha groans loudly and rolls her eyes. “Come on, Rogers, everyone has a baby shower. Everyone.”

“I doubt that.”

Natasha frowns at him. “Why do you have to act like this? It’s just a little get together-”

Steve scoffs and shakes his head. “Little? Have you met Tony? The whole world will know that the Avengers are having a baby shower.”

“First of all, I never said he was planning the party. He’s not getting anywhere near it. I’ll do all of the planning- the cake, decorations, guest list. I can do it all. You just have to show up and be happy.”

“Nat, I am happy,” Steve says. Natasha is still frowning at him and he knows that she can see right through him.

“You’re not. At least, not really. I know you’re scared about this,” Natasha gently pats his belly. “And Barnes. The party will be good for you; it’s a good distraction, and we all know you need one.”

“Yeah. Maybe you’re right. But nothing big. Promise?”

“Have I ever lied to you?”

“Really? Do you want me to answer that?”

“Shut up,” Natasha grins, gently pushing against his shoulder teasingly. The sound of the door reaches their ears and they’re both glancing up. “About time,” Natasha says when Tony steps through the door. “You get lost or something?”

“I’m gonna ignore that,” Tony says, following through with his words and approaching Steve, leaning down to kiss him. “Hey. I missed you.”

“I missed you, too. Where were you?” Steve questions. He gets his answer when Sam and Bruce enter next, the large box they’re carrying catching his eye. “What is that?”

“A crib,” Tony supplies an answer. “The changing table and dresser are downstairs with Happy. I’ll get them in a minute.”

“Will you?” Sam sends a glare his way, huffing and puffing from the exertion brought on from carrying the large box. Bruce isn’t doing any better.

“Maybe I should have used the other guy for this job,” Bruce says. “Kidding. I’m kidding,” he adds when uncomfortable stares are being sent his way. “Tony, where do you-”

“Oh! Down the hall on your left.” Tony gestures. “Don’t scratch the walls!” he calls out to them, chuckling to himself when Sam mutters a ‘fuck you.’

“Tony,” Steve says, grabbing his boyfriend’s attention. “What’s going on?”

“The nursery. I know you’re secretly freaking out,” Tony says and Steve tenses up. “Relax, it’s not a bad thing. I don’t blame you for not feeling prepared, so I thought it would be fun to get started on the nursery and have our fellow teammates help out. You know to cheer you up.”

“Why am I under the impression that we’re going to be doing all the work?” Natasha narrows her eyes in Tony’s direction. “You just made poor Sam and Bruce carry the crib and you came in empty handed.” Natasha rises to her feet. “Thanks but no thanks.”

“You’re really gonna bail on us?” Tony asks, putting on the best pout he can muster.

Natasha sighs harshly. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t. Now-” Tony clasps his hands together and rubs them. “Let’s build a nursery.”

It’s hours later when they take a break from putting together the space for the baby. The crib still needed to be assembled-Bruce was losing his cool trying to figure out the instructions and needed a time out before the other guy showed up. The dresser and changing table were complete, along with an assortment of stuffed animals and colorful wall decals.

They gather back in the living room, enjoying each other’s company and the pizza Tony had ordered. He’s still showing signs of annoyance from having to be checked over by Steve’s new bodyguards, but one kiss from Steve is enough to calm him down.

Tony excuses himself from the group to gather another round of beers for everyone and a bottled water for Steve. Just being around his friends is enough to put Steve at ease, and for a moment he’s able to push aside all of his thoughts of Bucky and becoming a father. He starts to look forward to the shower Natasha has planned.

“How’s the kid?” Sam asks, eyes darting down just in time to catch the way Steve’s belly rolls with each movement from the baby within. “Damn, look at him!” Sam places his hand over the spot, grinning when he’s rewarded with a firm push. Steve winces and shifts in his seat. He’s still not used to the hard jabs his son gives him.

“Is he moving?” Bruce asks, growing excited when Steve nods. He gets up from the opposite side of the couch and comes closer to feel for himself. “Wow. How does it feel?”

“Uncomfortable,” Steve winces again and he lets out a small groan when he receives a hard kick to the ribs.

Bruce sends him a sympathetic smile. “You’re almost there.”

“And he still doesn’t have a name,” Natasha reminds everyone, giggling when Steve shoots her a glare.

“What?” Sam asks in disbelief and he shakes his head. “Come on, man you should have had a name picked out months ago.”

“Been a little occupied,” Steve replied coolly.

“We’re gonna name him after me,” Tony is entering the room again, his hands full of refills for their friends. “What?” he questions when a chorus of groans break out among the group. “You don’t think Tony Junior is cute?”

“You want my honest opinion?” Sam asks.

“Yours not so much,” Tony tells him and he sets the glass bottles on the coffee table. “Anyone else? Come on, it’s adorable and you all know it.”

“Steve said he had a few ideas,” Natasha says and she takes a sip of her beer. Steve shifts uncomfortably in his seat again, this time from the attention he’s receiving.

“It’s nothing,” he mutters, glancing down at his lap.

“Anything is better than Tony Junior.” Sam snorts.

“Okay,” Steve says slowly, his hands fidgeting while he struggles to release the name he had been considering. “I want to name him...James.”

“That’s nice,” Bruce is the first to say. Natasha shoots him a look and the smile he’s wearing disappears in an instant. “What? I thought anything was better than Tony Junior.”

“Not that one,” Natasha snaps, gesturing her head in Tony’s direction.

Tony’s grown quiet since Steve revealed the name. Steve’s confused at first, not fully comprehending the awkward silence that followed. Then it clicks and he regrets opening his mouth in the first place. “Oh my God- Tony, I didn’t mean-”

“It’s okay,” Tony says, but the sound of his tone doesn’t match the words. He’s hurt, maybe even a little angry. Betrayed is another one.

“I just thought because Bucky is-it would be like paying homage to-”

“I get it. Let’s name our son after the guy that killed my parents. Great choice.”

“Tony-” Whatever apology Steve wants to say never emerges because Tony is walking away. Steve lets out a heavy sigh. The uncomfortable silence continues to linger and he excuses himself, needing to fix the mess he just made.

He finds Tony in the nursery, sitting on the floor and working on the crib Bruce had given up on. Steve doesn’t enter the room, instead lingering in the doorway until he’s granted permission to step inside. Tony doesn’t acknowledge his presence, and he continues to piece together the crib that was supposed to be a team project.

“I got it,” Tony finally says, though he keeps his head down. Steve sighs and steps inside the room, no longer caring if Tony wants him around or not. They had been making significant progress and he wasn’t about to let that all go to waste.

Steve lowers himself down on the floor across from Tony and the scattered crib parts, a soft grunt leaving his lips when he finally reaches the wooden surface. “Tony, I’m sorry,” he apologizes. It’s sincere; he means every word. “Tony, please-”

“I heard you,” Tony is snapping his head up, their eyes finally meeting. They’re shiny in appearance, tears evident in them. Steve hates himself even more for hurting Tony once again.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you. I wasn’t thinking.”

“Clearly,” Tony scoffs and he directs his attention back to the instruction booklet in front of him. “Actually, tell me this,” he says, glancing up to meet Steve’s eyes again. “Why? Why the hell would you even think about naming him after that-that-”

“That what? That killer? He’s my friend. I know what he’s done, what he’s become-but he’s still my friend.”

“I get that. Believe me you’ve reminded me over and over again. I know he’s all you think about. I saw the sketch and I know you’re still looking for him.”

“It’s old footage. You know there haven't been any new sightings.”

“Why?” Tony asks again, and Steve’s not sure if the question is in regards to his name choice or the fact that he’s still hung up on Bucky. “You know what he did and yet you want to name our son after him. I don’t understand that.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve apologizes again, this time reaching over to take Tony’s hand. To his surprise and relief, Tony doesn’t pull away. “I wasn’t thinking. I guess I’m just trying to block out everything he did and…” Steve sighs. “We don’t have to name our son after him. I don’t want to ruin what we have. I’d rather have you than Bucky.”

“No you don’t. I mean, if you could you’d have both of us. But right now you only have one of us and you need to decide who you’d rather have.”

“You,” Steve assures, brushing his fingers along Tony’s knuckles. “I want you.”

“I want you, too,” Tony smiles softly. “It’s always gonna be you and-” he trails off, eyes darting down to Steve’s belly. “Peter.”

“Peter?”

“Yeah. It’s a name I’ve been wanting to run by you. I knew you were going to shoot down Tony Junior so I needed an alternative.”

“Peter,” Steve repeats the name, smiling when his son presses a foot against his taut skin. “I think he likes it.”

Tony’s smile grows and he comes closer, placing both hands over Steve’s belly. “Hey, kiddo. Do you like the name?” Their son kicks again, almost as if he’s answering Tony’s question. “I guess he does,” Tony says and he leans down and rests his head against the large bump. “Hey, Peter. Daddy loves you.”

Steve smiles down at him, gently threading his fingers through his boyfriend’s soft hair. “He loves you too, Tones. You’re going to be an amazing father,” he says, and he cups Tony’s face when their eyes meet, bringing him up for a kiss.

“Aw it’s so cute,” Natasha’s voice fills the quiet space, causing both Steve and Tony to snap their heads in her direction. It’s not just her that’s eavesdropping on their conversation- Sam and Bruce are standing in the doorway.

“You guys okay?” Bruce asks, anxiously, wringing both hands together.

“Yeah,” Tony replies with a nod of his head and he waves them in. “You guys showed up just in time. Who wants to put together the crib?”

* * *

The baby shower proves to be the distraction Steve needed. Natasha had kept the social gathering small, only inviting members of the team and a few others that could be trusted. Clint showed up with Laura and the kids, surprising everyone but Natasha. She already knew he was coming, having been the one to drag his ass out of retirement for the party.

Thor arrived late, but Steve was still grateful for his presence. It had been a while since the whole team had been gathered for something like this. They’re not having to suit up and save the world from destruction; they can enjoy each other’s company and for once have a sense of normalcy.

There’s still some tension, mostly from the two agents that have refused to leave Steve’s side. The baby was due in less than a month, and Steve couldn’t wait for that time to come and he could be released from Rumlow’s uncomfortable presence.

Trusting his gut was something Steve always did, and that streak wasn’t going to end any time soon. Despite the fact that the two men watching his every move worked for SHIELD, that wasn’t enough to convince him that their intentions were good. Something was off, he just couldn’t pinpoint exactly what that was yet.

“Having fun?” Tony wraps his arms around Steve’s waist, placing a kiss on the nape of his neck. Steve only shrugs in response, eyes flickering up just in time to catch the look Rumlow is sending his way. He tenses and diverts his gaze down, using the large bowl of chips in front of him as distraction. “Steve? Honey, are you-”

“Fine,” Steve quickly says, for a moment forgetting that he hadn’t supplied an answer to Tony’s first question. He turns around in Tony’s arms, offering a smile of reassurance. “I’m fine.”

Tony eyes him closely, not fully buying the answer given to him. “You sure?” he asks, reaching around Steve to grab a chip and munching on it. “You can tell me if this is making you uncomfortable.”

“It’s fine,” Steve assures. “Just getting a little tired.” It’s not a complete lie. His due date was around the corner and the fatigue was starting to catch up to him. He was creating life, something even the serum couldn’t aid him with.

“We can do presents now if you want?” Tony suggests. Steve nods, liking the idea of getting to sit down and rest for a bit. Tony smiles and takes his hand. “Come on,” he says, and he drags him away from the small kitchen and toward the couches.

It just a matter of minutes, Steve finds himself on the sofa with an array of colorful bags and gift boxes around him. It’s a little overwhelming, but that feeling diminishes when he opens the first gift. He pulls out a couple of baby outfits and socks, along with a blue onesie with the words ‘Don’t Mess With Me Cuz My Aunt Kicks Butt!’ written along the front.

“Really, Nat?” Steve raises a questioning brow and he shows the rest of the group the outfit.

Natasha shrugs in response. “What? You know it’s true.”

“Moving on,” Tony snatches the outfit from Steve’s hand and stuffs it back in the bag, then he’s placing it aside and reaching for another. “Open mine.”

Steve accepts the light blue bag, eyes narrowing slightly at his boyfriend. “What did you buy him this time?” he asks, not convinced that Tony was capable of getting simple items for their baby. The shoes had been harmless, but Steve knew he would take the next present up a notch.

“Relax,” Tony rolls his eyes. “Open it!” he urges, growing impatient when Steve takes his time removing the white tissue paper.

“Oh God, Tony,” Steve groans, followed by a laugh when he pulls out a small Tom Ford suit. “Really!” he exclaims and he shows the gift to everyone else, another laugh escaping him when their friends’ reactions are similar to his own.

“Hey, you never know when the kid’s gonna need a nice suit. And dressing like his old man isn’t a bad thing,” Tony defends his gift and he tries to snatch it away, huffing when Steve is faster and handing it to Sam so that it could be made fun of some more.

“I love it,” Steve assures and he pulls Tony in for a kiss. “Even if it’s a little much.”

“It’s just the start, sweetheart.”

“Okay open mine!” Sam tosses the suit back, laughing when Tony shrieks at him for throwing the expensive article of clothing. “Here,” Sam hands Steve a medium sized box, and he leans back in his seat and sips from his beer. “It’s more practical than a suit.”

Steve chuckles and unwraps the gift, ignoring the mess he’s making with the wrapping paper. “Diapers,” he states once he has it completely unwrapped. “Yeah, definitely practical. Thank you, Sam.”

Sam smiles and raises his beer in Steve’s direction. Tony rolls his eyes and takes the gift from Steve, giving it a look over before setting it aside. “Okay who’s next?” he asks, scanning the pile of presents.

“Mine!” Thor booms excitedly, setting down his flask of Asgardian mead to reach for a bag buried in the pile. “I needed a little help with this one,” he explains. “You mortals and your strange gadgets for your young.”

“I’m sure you tried, buddy,” Tony grins. He watches as Steve digs through the bag, pulling out another baby outfit, this time decorated in cartoonish images of the god himself. Tony looks up quizzically at his friend.

“Oh! They make small clothes with my face on them now. Isn’t it cute?” Thor beams. He gestures toward the bag. “There should be a matching hat-ah there it is!” he says when Steve pulls out the small hat the god was referring to.

“You do know the kid’s parents are Iron Man and Captain America, right?” Rhodey questions, shaking his head when Thor ignores him.

“It’s great,” Steve says, honestly. “Thank you, Thor.”

“Okay,” Clint says and he leans forward to grab his own gift, “open ours next, Cap. Don’t worry it’s not a shirt with my face on it. Apparently, I’m not that famous,” he jokes, handing Steve a large bag, decorated with baby safari animals.

“Is this the-” Laura stares up at her husband, frowning when Clint just smirks. She rolls her eyes and turns to Steve. “Apparently, I don’t know about this one. Good luck.”

Steve reaches into the bag. “Wow...um...hmm..” He pulls out a small bow and arrow, and his eyes shoot up when Clint starts laughing.

“What?” Clint shrugs when his wife rolls her eyes. “The kid’s gotta learn how to shoot. Ow hey!” He cries out when Natasha leant over to slap him across the shoulder.

“That is not the gift we picked out,” Laura scolds her husband, rolling her eyes again when Clint just shrugs in response.

“Okay, okay fine. Here,” Clint hands Steve another box, shaped similar to the one Sam had handed to him a few minutes prior. “Spoiler alert, it's more diapers!”

Steve moves on to the next gift and then the next one, until soon the pile starts to go down. Pepper had given them a carseat, along with a gift basket full of pacifiers, and baby bathing products; Happy’s gift was a set of bottles and a couple of blankets; Rhodey’s was a baby swing; Bruce’s gift was a couple of baby outfits-no doubt picked out by Natasha- and more wipes and diapers.

The amount of stuff Peter received was proof that he was going to be spoiled by all of the Avengers. Steve is still nervous about his son’s arrival, but there’s a growing excitement that is starting to emerge. He still has his fears and doubts, but they’re no match against the love and adoration he already has for his son.

“Thank you,” Steve thanks his friends after every present has been opened and put neatly in another pile. “I appreciate every single one.”

“Even the bow?” Clint questions, jokingly.

“Even the bow,” Steve chuckles.

“Hold on,” Tony says and Steve turns toward him. “You have one more gift.”

Steve furrows his brows in confusion. “Tony, there is no more-”

“Right here,” Tony pulls out a small, velvet box from the front pocket of his suit jacket, grinning from the surprised gasps that break out across the group. “Open it.”

With shaky fingers Steve takes the box, eyes darting up to meet Tony’s sparkling gaze. He’s urged by his boyfriend to open it and he carefully pulls the top of the box back, revealing a titanium ring with an engraved image of the arc reactor.

“Tony-” Steve starts, struggling to find the right words. He swallows the lump that has gathered in his throat, but he can’t contain the tears that spring to his eyes. He traces the engraved arc reactor, smiling at the symbol that carries so much meaning behind it. Tony was giving him his heart.

“Steve.” At the sound of his name, Steve is snapping his head up to connect his eyes with Tony’s and he nods. “Wait is that a-” Tony begins, getting another nod in response.

“Yes. Yes, Tony. Yes.” Steve pulls him in for a kiss, grinning against Tony’s mouth when their group of friends cheer for them.

Tony breaks away first and takes the box, sliding the ring out and reaching for Steve’s hand. He pauses, brows pinching together in confusion when Steve stops him from slipping the ring over his finger. “It won’t fit,” Steve explains, showing off his slightly swollen finger. “But I’ll wait.”

Tony huffs and puts the ring back in its box. “I should have done this a long time ago. I’m an idiot.”

“It’s fine,” Steve reassures. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Tony smiles and brings Steve in for another kiss.

* * *

The party eventually dies down, only a few of the team sticking around. Clint leaves with his family, promising to take another break from retirement to get together again. Rhodey, Pepper and Happy leave soon after.

Steve is beginning to feel the effects of the party, the fatigue coming on and causing him to yawn. He’s comfortable snuggled up against Tony and he allows his eyes to fall shut, listening to the conversations his friends continue to have.

“We better get this one to bed,” Tony jokes, gently patting Steve’s thigh. Steve hums in response, eyes fluttering open. “Come on, honey.”

Steve sits up and stretches, letting out another yawn. “Let me help with the-”

“You’re not doing a damn thing,” Natasha cuts him off. “We can clean up, Steve. You two love-birds get out of here.”

Tony rises to his feet and stretches out his hand for Steve to take. They wish their friends goodnight and thank them for the party, then they head upstairs to their private quarters, their hands full of Peter’s gifts.

Steve goes straight to the nursery as soon as they step into their apartment, having the sudden urge to neatly put his son’s items away. Tony follows, setting down the car seat and other gift bags with a groan.

“You’re gonna do this now?” He questions when Steve opens a box of diapers and begins putting them away. “I thought you were tired.”

“I am,” Steve says, not looking up from his work. “I just need to get this done. We still have a lot to do and he’ll be here soon-”

“Honey,” Tony says, soothingly, coming over and resting his hands over Steve’s shoulder, forcing him to turn around until their eyes meet. “Hey, we still have time. This can wait.”

“Yeah. I’m just...it’s a lot,” Steve admits, eyes shifting toward the pile of baby items that need his attention. It’s not just the gifts he’s referring to. Becoming a father was starting to feel real. Their son was coming soon, and he wasn’t ready.

“I know, but it’s okay. We’re gonna be fine. Just relax okay?”

“Okay.” Steve takes a deep breath, feeling slightly at ease once he releases it.

“You good?” Tony asks and when Steve nods, he smiles softly. “Good. Let's get some sleep hmm? We can worry about this tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Steve nods again and he allows himself to be led out of the room.

They don’t make it very far; Tony is stopping when his phone goes off and he lets out a sigh of frustration. “It’s Nick,” he announces when Steve sends him a puzzled look. “I’m not answering it.”

“What if it’s important?” Steve asks. The first thing that goes through his mind is Bucky, but he doesn’t want to get his hopes up.

“It can wait. You’re tired and-” The phone rings again and this time Tony answers it. “This better be important or I swear to-”

“It’s very important,” Nick says, the sound of his voice catching both Steve and Tony’s attention, and they’re both glancing up toward the doorway of the nursery.

“How did you-” Tony starts, only to be interrupted again when Nick steps into the room.

“You weren’t answering my calls, Stark. I had to do something.”

“So you break in?” Tony growls. “The security you hired sucks by the way. Jesus, they’ll just let anyone waltz in here I guess.”

“Nick, what’s going on?” Steve asks, a feeling of dread washing over him at the sight of the director. He rests one hand over his belly, the urge to protect his son becoming too much.

“We found him,” Nick answers, and he quickly holds up a hand to silence Steve when he tries to speak. “Don’t get any ideas, Cap. I’m not sending you after him.” Nick glances in Tony’s direction. “Stark-”

“No,” Tony shakes his head. “No. I was told that this was not a job for the Avengers. You made that perfectly clear.”

“I did, but things have changed. It seems you’re needed after all. Mr. Pierce asked for you personally.”

“Tell him I’m on a break. My son will be here soon and I don’t have time to go hunting for some brainwashed assassin. SHIELD has plenty of guys to send. Hell the guys standing outside my fucking door can do the job.”

Nick inhales sharply. “They already have a job-”

“Yeah and they suck at it. I’m not doing it. I have priorities.”

“Tony,” Steve says, calmly, and their eyes meet. “You have to.”

“You’re kidding, right? I’m not leaving now when you’re-”

“Please? You said you’d get him back.”

Tony curses and turns away from Steve, settling his eyes back on Nick again. “You know I was having a pretty good night until you came along. Fuck.” Tony runs a hand through his hair in frustration.

“Believe me, Stark I don’t want to send you. These aren’t my orders,” Nick says.

“Send someone else. I’m not leaving.”

“Tony,” Steve tries again, this time reaching for his fiance’s hand. “Please? You told me the team was capable of bringing him in-”

“Steve-”

“Please? Tony, I just need to know if he’s okay.”

Tony sighs harshly and he turns back to Nick. “Where is he?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love writing the team gathering together! They were having such a great time until Nick ruined it...oops. I think this chapter has the last bit of fluff because the rest are gonna be dramatic!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy I finally got the chance to update! My new schedule has thrown me off but I found some time and energy to post. To be honest, I've been so excited to get the next chapters written. All the drama is coming! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

The news of Bucky’s appearance is unexpected. No one knew what to make of the situation, and it was clear there were questions that needed answering-something Steve couldn’t give. As the team’s Captain, it was his duty to lead and protect, to assure them when they needed it most. Despite his best efforts at doing just that, his team appeared hesitant about their new task. None more than Tony.

He had agreed to bring Barnes in, but that was quickly becoming a decision he regretted. It had been Steve that convinced him to go and the promise he had made to his fiancé many months ago. Tony’s wishing now that he never made that promise.

No one has said a word since the news broke about Bucky and the Avengers’ new assignment. The silence that follows the reveal is deafening. The atmosphere in the room is a complete contrast to what it had been hours before, back when they had been celebrating their newest team member.

“Pierce requested this?” Natasha is the first to end the silence. The frown that has formed over her features deepens when Steve nods in response.

“Isn’t he the same guy that requested you have bodyguards?” Sam asks next.

Though said bodyguards were not in the room, Steve can’t help but turn his head toward the top of the stairs. He had them wait elsewhere, not wanting them around for the briefing. Steve snaps his head back around when Tony gives his hand a gentle squeeze.

“That’s not suspicious,” Natasha mutters.

“I don’t know why Pierce has asked for us to step in-” Steve starts, only to get cut off when Tony speaks next.

“Actually, he asked for me. And honestly, it is a little suspicious. Why now does SHIELD want the Avengers to do this job? Nick had made it clear that this was above our pay grade.”

“I don’t know, but if it means bringing Bucky home-”

“Hold on,” Sam interrupts next. “Cap, you don’t think it’s weird that the guy we’ve been searching for for months disappears and then suddenly pops up? I know he’s done this before but...something seems off.”

“Then it’s settled,” Tony says and he rises to his feet and heads toward the small kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. “We won’t do it.”

“Tony,” Steve turns in his seat to face him. “You told me you’d get him back.”

“Yeah and I’m starting to regret it. I’m sorry but if it means leaving you when you’re so close to giving birth to our son then-”

“I’ll be fine. I have-” Steve pauses. He has two people that can protect him in the case protection is needed. They’re not his first choice, but it was better than nothing. “Tony, I’ll be fine,” he says again. “Please? You have to go.”

Tony ignores him and takes a drink from his mug. “I don’t know if I can,” he says.

“Then why did you agree to it? Why did you tell me that you’d be the one to bring Bucky in?” Steve demands. He’s getting worked up, something he knows he needs to control, but his emotions are whirling and throwing Bucky into the mix doesn’t make it better.

“Steve,” Bruce says, capturing the Captain’s attention. “Maybe this isn’t a job cut out for us. If SHIELD said they could do it then maybe we should let them. I mean, it’s SHIELD. They’re perfect for the kind of thing.”

“No,” Steve shakes his head. “It has to be us. They’ll only...”

“They’ll only do what?” Tony asks. “Lock him away? Evaluate him? That’s good.”

Steve shakes his head again. “He needs me. I can talk to him and-”

“That won’t work. Obviously it hasn’t in the past and I’m sorry to say it, but it won’t work now. I’m not doing this. I don’t give a fuck about what Pierce wants. If he wants the Winter Soldier in custody so bad then let him do it.”

“Tony’s right,” Natasha says and Steve glances up in her direction. “I know you want Barnes back, but we’ve tried and failed to bring him in. Maybe let someone else handle this, Steve.”

“I can’t. If we’re not the ones to do it then why is SHIELD asking for our help? If we don’t do this then Bucky will continue to be Hydra’s puppet, and I can’t let that happen. Whatever it takes to bring him back then I’ll do it," Steve says.

“You’re not doing anything,” Tony warns.

“You know what I mean. I promised I wouldn’t. But I guess I’m the only one keeping my promises." There’s no reason to stay for the rest of the meeting, not when he didn’t have anyone on his side.

Steve doesn’t make it very far, only going down one set of stairs before he can no longer keep his composure. His emotions continue to bubble until they’re overflowing, and he finally gives in to them now that he’s alone.

Bringing back his best friend used to be his main priority, but then the discovery of his son changed everything and Steve had accepted that going after Bucky needed to wait. He had made that promise to step back and let others step in, but the promises made to him weren’t being kept.

The urge to go after his best friend has never been stronger, and if it weren’t for his current condition he’d already be on his way to Bucky’s location. He feels defeated. He’s let his best friend down again.

Steve needs a distraction, something other than Bucky to occupy his mind. He’s reminded of the nursery that still needed his attention-it’s the perfect distraction he needs right now.

Only Bucky controls his thoughts there, too. Steve does everything he can to force his best friend out of his mind and focus on getting his son’s room organized, but all of his attempts fail. Bucky is always there.

“You need help?” A familiar voice cuts through his thoughts, snapping Steve back and he glances up, finding Tony lingering in the doorway. He gives a small nod in response and Tony steps in. “I got this. Just take it easy, honey.”

“Easier said than done.” Steve runs a hand through his hair in frustration. He tries again to assist with putting items away, but Tony isn’t allowing him.

“Stop, stop.” Tony gently takes Steve’s hands in his own. “Steve, look at me,” he orders, and their eyes meet. “You don’t have to do this alone.”

“It kind of feels like I do.” He’s not referring to their current task and Tony knows it too.

“I know I said I’d go after him but...I’m scared that if I leave I won’t be able to protect you.”

“I’m safe here. I have Rumlow if anything happens.”

Those words aren’t reassuring. From the beginning Tony didn’t like the idea of having the two agents lingering around. There was something off about their presence, and at one point it hadn’t been just him feeling this way. Steve had made it obvious that he didn’t fully trust them, and why now he decided to accept their protection was beyond him.

It was because of Barnes. That’s the only explanation he can come up with. Whenever Barnes came into the picture, Steve was different. Nothing else mattered. It was frustrating and something Tony didn’t really understand.

There’s a part of him that wants nothing to do with the task assigned to him, but maybe bringing Barnes in would finally put Steve at ease. With his best friend free from Hydra’s grasp and safely monitored by SHIELD, then Steve could finally be at rest and they could move on.

Tony knows what he has to do.

“It would be for a couple of days,” he says. He doesn’t miss the way Steve’s eyes fill with hope. There was no backing out now.

“I know."

“There’s no guarantee,” Tony is quick to remind. “And if it seems like a couple days aren’t gonna be enough, then I’m pulling out. I don’t want to risk leaving you for too long.” His eyes trail down toward Steve’s belly and he reaches out to touch where his son is currently nestled.

“We’ll be okay,” Steve assures, resting his own hand over Tony’s. “It’s just a few days. I think I can manage.”

“You better. I’m doing this for you by the way. Trust me, going after Barnes is the last thing I want to do.”

“I know. I’m sorry I’ve made things difficult. I don’t mean to.”

Tony sighs and rubs over the spot where he feels his son press against him. “I don’t want to leave you...both of you,” he says. “I need to keep you safe.”

“You will. You already are,” Steve assures, and he pulls Tony into his arms. They stay wrapped like this for a few minutes, and it’s not until Tony tries to break free from the embrace does Steve let him go.

“Do you still need help?” Tony asks, glancing around the baby items that still need to be put away.

“No,” Steve shakes his head. “This can wait. I’d rather we go to bed.”

“You can. We’re leaving tomorrow and I need to add some updates to FRIDAY, just to be on the safe side.”

“Tony, I’ll be okay. You don’t have to worry.”

Tony scoffs. “I always worry about you. But maybe you’re right. I can’t wait for this to blow over and we go back to being just…” Tony doesn’t finish that thought, not that he needs to for Steve to understand what he’s trying to get at. Before Barnes showed up, their lives hadn’t been this complicated.

A part of Tony wishes Steve never discovered the truth about his best friend. It’s wrong to have those feelings, he knows this, but even if Barnes was someone from Steve’s past, that didn’t change his views on him.

“Bringing him back is worth it, right?” Tony asks the question he’s been wondering for months.

“It is.” Steve doesn’t even hesitate. Getting his friend back was all he could think about. He knew the risks and hardships of bringing Bucky in, but it wasn’t enough for him to give up. “I know what he’s done makes it seem like it’s not, but he’s worth it to me. If there’s even a chance of saving him then…then yes, it’s worth it.”

Tony sighs harshly. “I knew you were gonna say that. I’m just gonna tell you right now that I still have these feelings toward him that probably won’t go away any time soon.

“I know, and I wish you didn’t have to do this. But it means a lot to me. It really does.”

“Yeah…I think we better go to bed. This is...a lot. I just…”

“We’ll be okay, Tony.”

Those words don’t offer any reassurance, but Tony finds himself nodding anyway. They go to bed, but only one of them sleeps that night.

* * *

It’s been hours since they last spoke. Steve knew that their communication was going to be limited, and it hadn’t been the first time one of them was away like this, but something felt off. They’ve both been placed in dangerous situations before and Steve had faith that Tony and the rest of the team were going to come out of it okay, but even that bit of faith didn’t offer any reassurance.

He tries to remind himself that the mission was worth it. If everything went smoothly, then he would have his best friend back, something he’s wanted for so long. Having Bucky back in his life should have him feeling joyed, and there’s a part of him that is, but the other half is wary.

Steve doesn’t want to dwell on those negative feelings. He convinces himself that Tony and the team were fine. It’s all he can do.

He spends a majority of his time preparing for his son’s arrival. There were still a couple weeks left before Peter was due, but Steve wanted to be prepared. The nursery was nearly done; most of Peter’s things were neatly tucked away, only a couple items left out just in case he decided to come early. Steve hoped he didn’t.

Steve keeps his phone nearby as he finishes up the final touches in Peter’s room. He’s tempted to call and check in, but he knows Tony would keep him updated.

A sharp pain in his lower back forces Steve to stop working and he places one hand over the spot that aches, digging his fingers into the sore muscles. It leaves faster than it appeared and it’s not enough to worry him. He figures he’s just done too much and decides to take a break.

With his phone in hand, Steve crosses the room and lowers himself in the rocking chair, a sigh of relief leaving his lips from the break he receives. The urge to call Tony returns, but he never gets the chance to. The sound of heavy footsteps fills his ears and his head snaps up, eyes connecting with Rumlow’s.

“Sorry,” Rumlow apologizes. “Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“What are you doing here?” Steve asks, his body tensing at the sight of the agent in his apartment. He had strictly asked that both agents keep their distance. They were prohibited from entering the apartment unless Steve said otherwise.

“Just wanted to check on you,” Rumlow answers and he takes a few steps into the nursery. Steve tenses up even more and he makes an attempt to get up, only to sit back when the sharp pain returns.

“I’m fine,” Steve says through gritted teeth. He’s annoyed that his wishes had been disrespected, and the sudden back ache isn’t helping. “You’re not supposed to be here.”

“Just checking in, Cap. It’s my job.” Rumlow takes another step, then he stops and his eyes wander around the space before settling back on Steve. “The kid will be here soon, right?”

“I don’t know,” Steve answers, hesitantly. He doesn’t like talking about his son with the agent. He needs to get away and he pushes himself out of the chair, wincing when his back spasms again.

“You okay, Cap?” Rumlow sounds concerned and he takes another step, only to stop when Steve holds out a hand.

“I’m fine. I think you better go.”

“Okay.” Rumlow nods and leaves the room. Steve follows him to make sure he leaves. “You sure you’re alright?” Rumlow asks again once they’re both at the front door. He looks Steve over. “You don’t look so good, Cap.”

“I’m fine,” Steve tries to assure, but he knows he’s failing. The ache in his back has spread to his lower belly, and he hisses when the muscles contract painfully. He places one hand over his middle, wincing when the pain increases.

“Is the kid coming?”

Steve shakes his head at the question. “No, I’m okay. I just need to lie down for a bit.”

“Okay. I’ll be around if you need anything. Don’t worry, Cap you’re in good hands.”

Rumlow opens the door and Steve quickly shuts it when he leaves, making sure it’s locked securely. The pain diminishes and Steve rests against the door, rubbing a hand along his belly when he feels his son squirm.

“You can’t come now, Pete,” He tells his son, getting a kick in response. “At least wait until Daddy gets home.”

That dreadful feeling returns. Steve is beginning to regret letting Tony go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh things are not looking good. And this is just the beginning! I have a lot planned and let me tell you it's not gonna be good. That whump tag is there for a reason ;) I will update soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it...and I wish I could say it gets better from here. I won't say anymore...

Something was wrong. That dreadful feeling terrorized Tony all night, and continued to torture him during the mission. He had tried to brush it off, blaming the anxious feeling on being forced to leave his very pregnant fiancé back home. Leaving Steve was something Tony always hated doing, whether that had been for a harmless board meeting or a life-risking mission. He had made a promise to keep both Steve and their son safe. And right now he felt like he wasn’t keeping that promise kept.

Getting into the base had been easy, too easy for Tony’s liking. It reminds him of the one he stepped in months ago when Steve had snuck off to complete a mission of his own. Tony is on high alert as he explores the eerily quiet corridors. The rest of the team had split off in different directions, deciding that they’d cover more ground that way. Bruce was waiting for them back at the jet; he was their back up just in case bringing Barnes in proved to be a difficult task.

So far there had been no encounters with the Winter Soldier, or anyone else belonging to Hydra. Despite no threats making themselves known, Tony still can’t help but feel like something was off. The warning bells are blaring, urging him to get out and go home. But he had made a promise to bring Bucky back. A promise he was starting to regret making.

He tries not to think about Steve, but it's the only thought his brain produces. He needs to check in and he asks FRIDAY for an update. "He's currently working in the nursery," The A.I. informs, the news bringing a small smile to Tony's face. Getting the space prepared for their son was all Steve fretted over. Tony wishes he was home to help.

"Call his phone." Tony orders. The calls fails, the alert appearing over his screen and he sighs heavily. "Is his phone off?"

"I'm having trouble getting through, boss. Would you like me to try again?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll call him once this is over."

Tony pushes forward, determined now more than ever to bring Barnes in. The faster he finds him, the faster he gets to reunite with Steve.

The Hydra base is empty. The team searches high and low for the Winter Soldier, but it quickly becomes obvious that he wasn’t where he was supposed to be. Tony curses to himself, a wave of regret washing over him when he realizes the mission had been a waste. He never should have gone.

“So now what?” Sam asks once they’ve regrouped on the main level of the base. “The guy’s not here.”

“Yeah, you just figured that out, Captain Obvious?” Tony snaps. He doesn’t mean to lash out, especially to his teammates, but his anger is boiling.

“Whoa, what’s up with you?” Natasha questions.

“What’s up with me? This was a fucking waste! Barnes is not here, and I left my very pregnant fiancé back home because I was told this mission was so important. That’s what’s up.”

“It’s a little annoying sure-” Natasha starts and Tony rolls his eyes. “Tony, taking it out on us is not helping. I know you’re upset; no one wanted to leave Steve behind.”

“Maybe if you two would stop talking we can get the hell out of here?” Sam suggests, clearly annoyed with the state of the mission and Tony’s behavior.

“You know I’m this close to leaving you here,” Tony tells him.

“Enough,” Natasha warns. “He’s right. Let’s just go before anything happens. Remember the last time we lingered too long in one of these places?”

“What are we gonna tell Steve and SHIELD?” Sam asks.

“The truth. For all we know Barnes probably knew we were coming and slipped out the back. Let’s just go.” Tony doesn’t wait for a response and he walks away. His teammates follow.

Bruce is pacing nervously outside the jet, and his head snaps up when the group approaches. His brows draw together in a frown when he realizes they had returned empty handed. “Where’s Barnes?” he asks.

“Not here,” Tony answers first, his irritation still seeping into his tone. “It was a waste of our fucking time.”

“Okay,” Bruce says, slowly. “So now what? We leave?”

“Yep.” Tony pushes past Bruce to enter the jet and he steps out of his suit. While everyone else boards and Natasha starts up the jet to take off, Tony immediately tries to call home. “Dammit,” he curses when the connection fails.

“No answer?” Sam asks. “He could be asleep. The dude is nine months pregnant.”

“Thanks for reminding me. Makes me feel ten times worse about leaving,” Tony snaps and he tries the call again, only for it to fail a second time. “It’s not going through.”

“Bad reception?” Bruce suggests, only to go ignored when Tony continues to call home.

“Fri, what the hell is going on?” He gets no response from his trusted A.I. and his stomach drops. That feeling was returning. “How fast can you get us home?” Tony asks Natasha.

“Why?” She doesn’t like the way Tony is acting. “What’s going on?”

“Something’s wrong.”

* * *

The pain doesn’t go away, not that Steve was expecting it to, but he had hoped that what he was feeling wasn’t the start of labor. The last thing he needed was for his son to come early.

It’s easy to blame the pain on false labor with how close he was to his due date, but that is shut down the moment Steve has FRIDAY time them and discovers that the contractions are coming every thirty minutes. He does his best to remain calm, but all of his attempts fail.

After a while, Steve no longer needs FRIDAY to inform him about the start of a new contraction-the pain always starts in his lower back and wraps around his middle, the muscles tightening and his stomach growing hard.

Steve groans and throws his head against the couch, one hand rubbing at his lower belly. He hasn’t moved from this spot since he had escorted Rumlow out of his apartment. He wonders if the agent is right outside the front door or off running a perimeter check.

“Friday?” Steve’s able to address the A.I.'s name once the contraction fades. “Call Tony please?”

“Yes, Captain,” FRIDAY’s voice fills the space. Steve assumes the silence that follows is the call trying to get through. It never takes this long, though. “It appears I’m unable to reach Mr. Stark.”

“What? No, please try again. It’s important.”

Friday doesn’t respond and when she finally does, her words are not reassuring. “I’m sorry, Captain. I’m having trouble connecting.”

“Okay,” Steve lets out a deep breath to calm down when the panic tries to set in again. He wasn’t supposed to be going into labor now, not when Tony was thousands of miles away and not answering any of his calls. “This is fine,” he tells himself, but the words aren’t offering any reassurance. “Friday, keep me updated okay?”

“I’ll try again, sir. Might I recommend going down to medical? I can notify them if you’d like?”

“No,” Steve shakes his head and pushes himself off the couch, one hand flying to his lower back when it spasms. “Tony needs to be here. This is...it’s fine. It could be nothing. Don’t let anyone in unless I say, understand?”

“Of course.”

The bed is cold and lonely without Tony by his side. The last thing Steve wants to do is sleep; he’s hoping some rest would not only help him relax, but possibly stop or slow down the contractions. It’s wishful thinking.

It takes a while for him to get comfortable and even once he does find a good position, he’s unable to relax. Another contraction is beginning to build. Steve winces from the cramp, one hand falling to his belly when the muscles contract. It doesn’t last long and the pain begins to ebb away, giving him a chance to get some much needed rest.

Sleep doesn’t come that night. Between the contractions and the uneasiness regarding his absent fiancé, Steve is unable to get any rest. The contractions are still spread out and not lasting for more than thirty seconds, but they haven’t stopped like he had hoped.

“Friday?” He calls out into the darkness. “Can you try again?”

“Yes,” comes her response. Steve waits, silently praying that the call goes through this time. FRIDAY sighs sadly and Steve just knows.

“It’s okay,” he tells her before she can apologize. “He’ll be here...right?”

“Yes. Mr. Stark promised he wouldn’t miss it.”

Steve sighs and rubs at his belly when Peter changes positions. “He’s made a lot of promises. Maybe he shouldn’t have kept all of them. He’s supposed to be here.”

“I’ll keep trying, Captain,” The A.I. promises.

“Okay. Wake me up if anything changes.” Steve rolls over onto his side with a huff, reaching for another pillow to place behind his back, then he’s shutting his eyes and attempting another try at sleep.

He’s awoken some time during the night by a particularly hard contraction, this one stronger than the ones before it and it draws a pained gasp from Steve’s lips. He buries his face in the pillow, inhaling the familiar scent of Tony to comfort him until the contraction passes. It finally diminishes, leaving him panting.

“Shit,” Steve breathes out, his firm grasp on the pillow loosening. He’s tempted to ask FRIDAY to call Tony again, but that has already proved to be unsuccessful. He doesn’t have many options. Going down to medical is the best one, but that puts him at risk of running into his bodyguards, and that was the last thing he wanted. He was safer in the apartment.

Not even twenty minutes later, his belly tightening again, and this time he groans from the intensity. There’s a building pressure deep in his pelvis, only adding to the discomfort the contractions bring. Something pops inside him, followed by a gush of fluid and Steve gasps, sitting up quickly and pulling back the blankets.

“Friday, the lights!” He calls out and the lights in the bedroom turn on. Between his legs he discovers a large wet stain, and this time he can’t keep the panic at bay. “Call Tony please!” Steve urges the A.I.

“Captain,” her voice is calm, a complete contrast to Steve’s own. “I think it’s time to go down to medical. I can notify them.”

Steve is ready to protest, but he knows that she’s right. He was running out of time, and the idea of giving birth alone terrifies him. “Okay,” he finally agrees. “Let them know. I’m going to clean up and I’ll be right down.”

He stays longer in the shower than he means to-the hot water offers some relief to his aching muscles. Another contraction hits, forcing him to lean against the shower wall and pant through the pain. They’re getting worse and closer together. He was running out of time.

Steve dries himself off and throws on a pair of sweats and t-shirt. He grabs one of his hoodies on the way out of the bedroom, slipping it on and zipping it all the way up. He makes his way down the hall toward his son’s room. The overnight bag that should have been prepared weeks ago was forgotten due to Bucky and everything else occupying his mind lately. He regrets not packing it sooner, and he quickly takes one of the diaper bags he received from the baby shower and fills it with items he thinks his son will need.

“Oh shit,” Steve curses, pausing his packing when another contraction begins to build. Peter squirms, clearly just as upset about the uncomfortable constriction. “I know, Pete,” Steve soothes, rubbing one hand over his hardening belly. “Just hang on.”

The contraction eventually lets up, allowing him to continue with his current task and he throws a few more items into the bag before zipping it up and throwing it over his shoulder. He manages to make it back to the living room before he’s forced to stop and he doubles over when another contraction hits.

“Friday?” He says through clenched teeth, breaths coming out as heavy pants when the pain level increases. A groan slips past his lips and his eyes squeeze shut. “Friday, tell medical I’m on my way,” he finally gets the message out.

The silence that follows is unsettling.

“Fri-” Before Steve can question her, someone is stepping out of the shadows, making Steve’s blood run cold and his body tense with fear. This person never used to be someone he feared; they were never a threat before. But that was then, back when they were just two kids from Brooklyn.

The sight of his best friend should bring him some sort of relief. For months he had been tracking him down-worrying constantly about what kind of torture Bucky was being put through. But seeing him now only sends off warning bells and fills him with fear.

It feels like everything has slowed down, or perhaps the fear was just paralyzing. Steve doesn’t take his eyes off Bucky, not wanting to put his guard down for even a second. He knows his shield is nearby, propped up against the wall a few feet away in case he ever needed it. He’s wishing he had grabbed it first.

“Bucky,” Steve says, slowly; cautiously. “It’s me. You know me.”

The expression Bucky wears does nothing to reassure Steve. They’ve encountered each other like this before; Steve had failed then to remind Bucky who he was, what they used to be. It had ended in a fight. Steve doesn’t want that to happen again.

“It’s okay,” Steve makes the mistake of taking a step, and Bucky is reaching for his gun, pulling it from the holster and aiming it in Steve’s direction. “Buck, wait!” Steve pleads, holding out his hand. “Don’t shoot. It’s me.”

The gun remains aimed.

Steve’s eyes flicker in the direction of his shield. It would protect him if Bucky were to shoot, but Steve wasn’t as quick as he used to be. He only had one option. He can’t let Bucky shoot.

“Don’t,” Steve begs and he places both hands out in front of him, surrendering to his best friend. “You don’t have to do this” he says, and this time he’s able to get a reaction.

“I have to,” Bucky takes another step closer, gun still raised.

Steve moves again, purposely inching closer to his shield. “You don’t,” he says again. His eyes dart in the direction of the shield; Bucky’s gaze follows, then their eyes are meeting again.

It was now or never.

Steve rushes toward the shield, ducking his head when Bucky fires the gun. Steve’s back hits the wall and he holds his shield up, blocking the bullets that continue to zoom in his direction. He can’t fight back, not in the state he’s currently in. All he can do is hope Rumlow hears the commotion.

The bullets stop coming and Steve lowers his shield just below his eyes. Bucky is coming at him now.

“Buck, stop!” Steve pleads, using the shield to protect himself from the attack. Bucky’s metal fist comes crashing down, creating small dents against Steve’s only source of defense. He tries to move away, needing to get out of the corner Bucky has trapped him in. Steve steps to the side, his shield still held high to block Bucky’s punches.

He tries to beg him to stop, but the words are lost when his middle tenses up and another contraction is taking over. His guard is down for just a second, but that’s all it takes and Bucky’s fist is coming down again, smashing hard against the vibranium with enough force to push it into Steve’s protruding middle.

Steve cries out from the intense pain that shoots through him and he falls to his knees, his grip on the shield slipping and it falls to the floor beside him. He wraps both arms around his belly, eyes trailing up to connect with Bucky’s again.

Bucky is looming over him, his fist still raised and Steve flinches when Bucky pulls his arm back, ready to strike. The front door bursts open and Steve has never felt so relieved to find Rumlow. He has his own gun out and he aims it at Bucky.

“Wait!” Steve holds one hand out. “Don’t shoot him.”

“It’s okay, Cap,” Rumlow reassures. He still has his gun and eyes on Bucky. He comes closer until he’s beside Steve. “I got him,” Rumlow says, and it’s then Steve realizes he’s not talking to him anymore.

Rumlow takes the gun off Bucky and turns toward Steve, using the gun to hit him across the head. Pain erupts from the blow and Steve hits the floor hard. His vision blurs, the two figures standing over him fading in and out.

“P-please…don’t hurt...the baby…” Steve pleads, his eyes fluttering. He struggles to stay conscious, but the darkness is clinging tightly to him. It's tempting to give in.

“We won’t hurt the kid,” Rumlow promises and he hits Steve again.

Steve goes limp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Steve! I feel so bad for both him and Tony. All Tony wanted was to protect him and Peter and now...it's all so bad. I will get started on the next chapter ASAP! Peter needs to arrive!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've updated this chapter with the wonderful art Ilitia has created for me. It is NSFW so heads up. Anyway, it came out beautifully and you all should check out her Patreon. She does amazing commission works!
> 
> Here is the links to her pages: https://www.instagram.com/ilitiaforever/ https://www.patreon.com/ilitia/posts

Tony doesn't bother waiting for his teammates to get off the jet, and he rushes toward the compound, the urge to be near Steve getting stronger. He can hear his friends behind him, but he pays them no mind. All he can think about is Steve.

The sight that greets Tony upon arriving at the apartment makes his heart stop. The front door is busted open, the force used to break it so strong that the door is barely hanging on its hinges. He almost doesn’t want to enter, too afraid of what he’s going to find once he does. But then he remembers that Steve is in there, and he’s rushing inside.

“Steve!” Tony calls out as he runs in, stopping in his tracks when he takes in the condition the rest of the apartment is in.

The first thing he notices is the shield laying a few feet away and Tony picks it up to study it closer, taking in the array of scuff marks that litter the front. Steve was in a fight, that much he can tell. He moves forward, stopping when he steps on something and his eyes dart down, catching sight of the bullet casings around the floor.

Then he notices the blood, and his own runs cold.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asks, his own eyes scanning around the room. His question goes ignored.

“Steve!” Tony cries out again, and when he gets no response, he begins to panic. He needs to find him.

With the shield in hand, Tony rushes toward the nursery, pushing the door open and peering inside. It’s empty and he moves on to the next room, silently praying that Steve is in their bedroom. His heart sinks when he finds it empty.

The bed is a mess, a clear indication that Steve had been there at some point. The large stain in the center is unsettling. Tony knows exactly what that means.

“No,” the word comes out like a whisper and the shield slips from his hand. It was his worst nightmare coming true. He doesn’t want to believe it. Steve couldn’t be gone. “Steve!” Tony yells. His heart is racing, pounding roughly against his chest. He wasn't going to give up. Steve had to be here.

He runs back to the living room, immediately taking notice of the concerned looks his teammates are wearing. Just like him, they were confused and scared. Steve was gone.

"Where is he?" Tony finds himself asking, even though he knows his friend's don't have the answer. A shaky breath leaves him and he runs a hand through his hair, tugging at the dark strands in frustration. "I need to find him," he decides, and he makes an attempt to leave, only to be stopped by Natasha.

"Tony, wait. We don't even know where he is," she tries to explain, but Tony isn't listening. He shrugs her off.

"I gotta find him. I'm not gonna stand here while he's God knows where and...oh fuck..." Tony remembers the wet spot on the bed. It only brings on another wave of fear and panic. He can't imagine Steve dealing with the labor on his own. Tony never should have left.

"Tony, listen to me," Natasha's voice brings him back and their eyes meet. "We're going to find him. But you need to calm down."

She's right, but calming down suddenly becomes something Tony can't do. He's never felt so scared in his life.

A dark figure catches his eye and he directs his attention behind Natasha, his anger building at the sight of one of Steve's bodyguards. "You!" He yells, and he pushes Natasha out of the way so that he can storm over. "Where is he!" Tony demands, his voice raising. When Rollins doesn't reply, Tony shoves the man back. "You better tell me where Steve is or I swear to God-"

"I don't know," Rollins grits out. His answer is not good enough and Tony loses it. He raises his fist and collides it with the agents' jaw.

"Stark, calm down!" A familiar voice fills Tony's ears and he turns toward the source of the sound. Nick steps into the apartment first, followed by Maria. Her gun is drawn and with an order from Nick, she is heading toward the back of the apartment.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Tony can't keep the venom out of his tone. He doesn't have someone to blame for Steve's disappearance, but the members of SHIELD seem like the best place to start. "Where is Steve?"

"Why do you think we're here?" Nick questions coolly. "Agent Rollins called it in. Guess he didn't deserve that punch after all, huh?"

"He fucking deserved it," Tony sends a glare in the agent's direction, only finding some satisfaction in his pained expression. "Where's your buddy? Agent Rumlow. That's his name, right?"

"He's gone, too," Nick answers. "They were both taken. It appears the Winter Soldier has something to do with it."

"The Winter-I was just out looking for him! We-" Tony makes a gesture between himself and his teammates. "were looking for him! You sent us on that mission, remember!"

"I know. I'm sorry it-"

"You're sorry!" Tony scoffs. "Steve is gone!"

"And so is one of my guys, but you don't see me throwing a fit. I'm doing everything I can to find them both," Nick says.

"I couldn't give a fuck about your guy. I want my guy and my son back."

Maria is entering the room, her gun no longer drawn and instead tucked back in the holster around her waist. "The rest of the apartment is clear," She informs and Tony rolls his eyes.

"I could've told you that," Tony grumbles. "You guys suck at your jobs by the way. First you give Steve two bodyguards that can't even keep him safe and then-"

"That wasn't me, Stark," Nick reminds him.

"Then I want to speak to the guy who's bright idea that was."

"Go ahead," A new voice fills the room, and a man with light, thinning hair and a nice suit is entering the apartment. Tony doesn't even need to ask who he is; they've met before. "I'm right here, Mr. Stark. I'm the man with the bright idea," Alexander says.

Tony inhales sharply. "Do you know where he is?"

"Unfortunately, I do not. I was under the impression that Sergeant Barnes was where you were. I had no idea he was targeting Captain Rogers. I never would have sent you and your team if I would've known."

"Then what is your plan? Because standing around here bullshitting with you is not part of mine. I need to get Steve and my son back."

"I understand your frustration, Stark, but SHIELD can handle it from here," Alexander says.

Tony scoffs at the man's words. "You guys have done enough. Now get the fuck out of my compound."

Alexander nods and gestures for Rollins to follow, then they're leaving. Nick and Maria remain.

"I said to leave," Tony growls.

"You really plan on finding Rogers on your own?" Nick asks. "Even we don't have his location yet."

"And yet you guys are the ones for the job? I can handle it. You better hope I find them alive or I'll come for SHIELD," Tony threatens.

"Tony, stop," Natasha steps in. "Nick is on our side. We can trust him."

"Maybe you can," Tony tells her, then he's addressing Nick again. "Get out."

"You can trust me, Stark," Nick reminds him on his way out. "It's your choice to believe that or not."

Nick and Maria leave after that, and Tony is grateful to have just his teammates around again. He feels like they're the only ones he can trust.

"So what do we do?" Sam asks.

"We find them," Tony answers. He wasn’t going to rest until he had Steve and his son back.

* * *

Steve’s eyes flutter open, his vision fuzzy and unfocused. He blinks a couple of times to clear the fuzziness, then his eyes are landing on the gray ceiling above him. He turns his head, groaning softly from the throb that shoots through his head. He ignores the ache, forcing himself into a sitting position, and he lets his eyes roam over the space.

The room is small, walls the same color as the ceiling. There’s a light hanging above him, giving the room a dim glow. His eyes land on the door across the room, but he knows it’s hopeless to try to escape. They wouldn’t leave the door unlocked.

The old springs beneath him groan in protest when he shifts and pushes himself toward the side of the bed. His bare feet touch the concrete floor, sending a shiver up his spine. He’s still dressed in his own clothes, thankful that they hadn’t humiliated him.

It all comes flooding back. Bucky had been in the apartment waiting for him, but that wasn’t what bothered Steve. The last person he had expected to be working alongside Bucky was Agent Rumlow-he had his suspicions about him, but nothing prepared him for the truth. He wonders who else has taken Hydra’s side.

The throbbing in his head captures his attention and Steve reaches up where Rumlow had hit him, hissing when his fingers brush against the bump that has formed. He pulls his hand away quickly when he feels wetness, studying it when it comes back with blood. It’s not enough to worry him; he’s been hit harder.

Right now he’s more concerned about where he is and what Hydra’s agenda is. He remembers the last words Rumlow had said to him. His son was promised safety. That thought is enough to get Steve’s stomach churning. From the beginning, he wondered if the child he carried shared the serum with him, and it was clear that Hydra had the same idea.

It’s an effort to push himself off the bed, the added weight of his middle making it difficult, but he manages and pulls himself to the floor. His back throbs from lying on the old bed for too long, but he pushes his pain toward the back of his mind. He needs to plan an escape.

He crosses the other side of the room, testing out the door and finding it locked like he had predicted. It’s sturdy, kept in place to keep him locked behind it, but with enough strength and effort there was a chance of him breaking it down.

But he’s quickly reminded that he’s in no state to burst through metal doors. Peter presses a foot firmly against him, and Steve’s hand flies down to the spot, relief washing over him when his son moves again. He had taken a blow to the stomach during the fight with Bucky, the impact hard enough to bring him to his knees. He’s thankful Peter was okay.

“I know, Pete. Just hold on,” he says, hoping the sound of his soothing voice would ease his son’s anxiousness. It’s worked in the past and it seems to be doing the trick now. With Peter calming down, Steve is able to resume his plan of escape.

His mind is fuzzy, the throbbing in his head reminding him just how hard Rumlow had hit him. He doesn’t want to stick around to find out what else is in store for him or his son.

Steve gives the door an experimental push, huffing when it refuses to budge. A painful twinge in his belly emits a gasp from him and his hand flies to that spot, feeling the muscles tighten under his fingertips. He breathes steadily through it, waiting for the contraction to pass.

It lasts longer than the ones before it, pulling a small groan from his lips when it peaks. He gives up on the door, knowing trying to break through it would be a waste of his energy.The team should be coming to his rescue, Tony leading them. But he doesn’t know how long it will be before their arrival.

And he was running out of time.

With a heavy sigh he’s forced to give up and he turns to pacing the room, racking his brain for another idea. The pain is back, forcing Steve to stop pacing, and he doubles over, clutching his belly tightly. Inside, Peter is squirming, showing his discomfort and Steve calms him again.

A painful groan leaves him when the contraction reaches a new level of intensity and he leans forward, resting his head against the stone wall. The coolness brings relief to his heated skin, but it does little to ease the discomfort in his middle.

It happens another three more times before Steve realizes that he was in trouble. They were coming every few minutes now, and lasting longer than the ones he had been feeling before he ended up in Hydra’s hands.

Steve whines through gritted teeth, eyes burning with tears that threaten to fall. This was all wrong. He wasn’t supposed to be giving birth like this. The plan was to deliver his son in the safety of the compound with Tony by his side. Now he was alone and time was running out.

“Oh God!” Steve cries and the tears he’s been trying to hold back flow freely down his face. He grips his belly tightly, a choked sob escaping when the contraction grows more painful and intense. His legs shake, struggling to keep him upright and he knows he needs to lie down before his legs fail him completely.

The bed won’t offer much comfort, but it was better than the floor. Another contraction hits the moment Steve reaches the side of the bed, and he can’t hold back the small scream that rips from his throat. He uses the bed as leverage, his fingers twisting the flimsy sheet when the contraction worsens.

He cries out, this time from the pressure deep in his pelvis. He gives an experimental push on the next contraction, finding that it feels right. He can’t push now, not with Hydra right outside the room and Tony still out of his reach, but none of that matters and his body bears down against his own volition.

The contraction ends and Steve pants heavily as he tries to regain his breathing. Another one is approaching, cutting the small break he receives short and he feels his body bearing down along with the contraction. Getting on the bed was no longer an option and he’s forced to drop down to the floor, his back propped against the side of the bed.

With shaky hands he grips the band of his sweats and tugs them down to his ankles, then he’s bearing down as hard as he can. There’s a burning sensation between his legs, followed by a stretch and he lets out a whine. He reaches down to investigate, fingers brushing against the top of his son’s head. He keeps his hand there, then he’s curling forward and pushing again, feeling more of Peter’s head emerge.

The contraction ends, leaving Steve panting for breath. Peter’s head slips back inside once Steve relaxes. Steve takes advantage of the break and quickly unzips his hoodie, slipping it off and laying it between his spread legs for Peter to land on. His belly spasms painfully and he blows out a deep breath before he’s forced to push again.

“Come on...come on…” Steve grunts with each push, desperately trying to get the baby’s head out. He pushes a little harder, yelping in pain when Peter’s head slides out further and doesn’t slip back inside. Steve reaches down again, huffing out a small laugh when he feels his son’s forehead and nose.

He keeps his hand near Peter’s head, cupping it in his palm while he strains to birth the rest. The flaring pain intensifies and Steve has to bite back a scream, digging his teeth into the knuckle of his free hand until he’s accidently breaking skin and flooding his mouth with an iron taste. His eyes flicker in the direction of the door, hoping the sounds he’s failed to keep quiet hasn’t alerted anyone.

He holds off on the next contraction, needing to make sure that he is going to be left alone to birth the rest of his son. The door remains locked; Hydra hasn’t figured it out yet, and Steve will do his best to keep it that way for as long as he possibly can.

The next contraction washes over him and this time he can’t hold off the urge to bear down. Peter is slowly inching forward and Steve pushes harder, gasping when the head is finally birthed and cupped in his palm. Steve uses his other hand to search for the cord, and when he finds that it’s not wrapped around Peter’s neck, he continues to push with each contraction.

Steve leans forward, pushing as hard as he can, determined to get his son out and in his arms. He whines through clenched teeth, straining as he struggles with the next round of pushing. A choked sob escapes, his body shaking with each attempt to birth the rest of his son.One shoulder is slipping free, followed by the other and Steve quickly slides both of his hands under Peter’s exposed arms. With one last push and a yell, Steve is pulling the baby from his body.

He holds Peter up, in complete shock and awe at the sight of his son. Peter is gently placed on his chest and Steve allows himself to rest. His eyes flutter and he has to fight back the urge to go to sleep.

The room is quiet, too quiet and that’s when Steve realizes his son hasn’t cried. He gives Peter a look over, noticing the bluish tint his skin has.

“Come on, Pete,” Steve urges-he needs to hear his son cry. He brings Peter closer, rubbing along his back in an attempt to get him to cry. “Please?” he whispers, tears springing to his eyes when the room remains silent.

Peter is still unresponsive, the sight of his still body pulling a sob from Steve’s chest. Steve holds onto his son, cradling him close and pressing a kiss along his wet head. Steve’s eyes clenched shut, but the tears managed to escape and roll down his face.

Then he hears it. Steve’s eyes shoot open at the sound of the small whimper and he glances down, smiling in relief when Peter finally responds to his touch. That whimper rises in volume until it's turning into a loud wail, becoming the most beautiful sound Steve has ever heard.

“I got you, Pete. I got you,” Steve promises and he adjusts Peter in one arm, and with the other he’s reaching for the hoodie, using it to wrap around his son’s shivering body. It’s not one of the fluffy blankets he had prepared for this moment, but it would do for now.

Peter is still crying and Steve shushes him soothingly, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention. Peter is still fussing, completely unaware of the situation he was born into and the dangers lurking outside the room.

“I know, I know,” Steve coos. He keeps Peter nestled in one arm, and with the other he’s lifting up his shirt, then placing Peter near his chest. It takes a couple of tries to get him to latch on, but once he does, the crying stops and is replaced with soft suckling noises.

Steve keeps his eyes on his son, staring intently as he nurses. Peter’s eyes are fluttering open and Steve smiles down at him, freeing one hand to reach out and stroke a finger along his face.

“I won’t let them hurt you,” Steve promises, and he leans down to place another kiss to the top of his son’s head.

The exhaustion is kicking in and Steve can no longer fight it. His eyes fall shut.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the next chapter now! I'm going to be working a lot this week and may not have any time to update, so hopefully I can have the other chapter done and posted sometime tomorrow! Thank you so much everyone for reading and for your kind words! It really means a lot :)

The sharp pain that shoots across his abdomen is what jolts Steve awake. His eyes fly open, a wave of panic crashing over him when he realizes he had dozed off. He gives the room a quick scan, relieved that it was in the same condition. One glance down shows his newborn son no longer nursing, but instead fast asleep in his arms. Steve adjusts the jacket around Peter’s sleeping form, and brings him closer so that he can keep him warm.

His belly tightens again and Steve groans. The contraction was painful, but nowhere near as bad as the ones he suffered through before Peter arrived. The urge to push returns and Steve bears down, grunting softly with the strain. Delivering the afterbirth is the easiest part, but it still left his body drained and he struggled to keep himself alert.

Peter remains asleep, completely content snuggled in his father’s arms. Steve doesn’t want to let him go, but in the back of his mind he knows he needs a plan of escape. His captors would eventually come check on him. He wouldn’t be surprised if they were already on their way having heard the sounds of his screams.

Steve keeps Peter securely wrapped in the makeshift blanket and he gently places his son down beside him. Peter fusses the moment he realizes he’s no longer near Steve’s warmth.

“I'm right here,” Steve soothes, gently running his finger along Peter’s exposed smaller ones. “I’m going to protect you. And so will Daddy.”

He doesn’t know if Tony is even aware that he’s missing; FRIDAY had been unable to connect them, and now Steve realizes that someone had interfered. It had all been planned out. Tony was meant to leave.

Steve blames himself. None of this ever would have happened if he hadn’t pushed Tony to go. He had let Bucky get the best of him, and now his son was paying for it. He didn’t care about what happened to him; Peter mattered more and needed to be the one to get out of this unharmed.

It’s difficult to pull himself off the floor. His legs protest, forcing Steve to rely on the bed for support until he was able to steady himself. He glances down when something warm trickles down his leg, catching sight of the red trails. The bleeding wasn’t very heavy, and he’s able to push it aside.

He struggles to get presentable. The fabric of his sweatpants stick to his bloody thighs when he pulls them up, and he grimaces at the state they’re left in. It’s just another issue that goes straight to the back of his mind. He had other problems to worry about.

He doesn’t want to leave Peter’s side, but waiting around for Rumlow or anyone else was not an option. Steve makes sure his son is still asleep before he’s crossing the room and pushing against the door. It groans with each attempt he makes at taking it down, but remains tightly secured in the wall. Steve doesn’t give up, instead applying more of his weight and shoving himself against it as hard as he can.

He cries out in frustration when it refuses to budge, and his fists come crashing down on it, leaving behind dents. The damage he inflicts isn’t enough to break it down. He can’t do it alone; only his teammates can help him now.

A sob builds in his chest and he fights to hold it back, but he’s not strong enough to contain it and it escapes him, along with fresh tears. Steve rests his head against the door, fists still pounding into the metal until his knuckles are bruised and scraped. “Please…” he begs to no one.

Small whimpers capture his attention and Steve turns toward the sound, immediately needing to be near his son. He takes Peter into his arms. “I’m here, Pete,” he assures soothingly. “I’m here.”

Peter quiets down, his eyes fluttering open at the familiar sound. Steve smiles when he gets a good look at his son’s eyes. They’re a dark blue like all newborn babies have, but the shape is familiar. Steve has looked into these eyes before.

“You look so much like your dad,” Steve chuckles when more of Tony’s features become prominent. The dark hair on Peter’s head was an obvious one. Peter stares up at him, and the smile on Steve’s face brightens at the sight. His son was absolutely perfect. “I’m going to protect you,” Steve promises. “We’ll get out of this.”

* * *

It didn’t feel real. Steve couldn’t be gone. But Tony couldn’t deny it no matter how hard he tried. He never should have left. He should have been with Steve, maybe then he would still have him and his son.

Tony had asked to be alone, something his teammates had strongly suggested against, but being near them wasn’t enough to ease his worried mind. They couldn’t help him, couldn’t erase the pain and guilt that tormented him. This was all his fault.

His lab couldn’t do that either, but he needed to work and distract himself. His priority was to bring his family back, and in order to do that he needed FRIDAY. One look at the screen shows that his progress at booting her up was failing. He had already been up most of the night trying to wake her up, and now it was nearing morning. He hadn’t slept at all, not that he could with Steve and his baby missing.

The updates he had planned for her probably could’ve prevented this. If only he had taken more time and care into it. It’s not really the updates that are getting to him; keeping both Steve and their baby safe was his number one priority, and he had failed-let them down when he was never supposed to. He’s never hated himself more than this very moment.

He doesn’t register the tears at first, not until he feels wetness on his hand does he realize the small droplet of water had come from him. He reaches up to touch his face, fingers greeted with more of that same wetness. Wiping them away doesn’t do any good and more tears continue to leak from his eyes.

Tony slams his fist down against his workbench, crying out in frustration. It doesn’t take long for that cry to take the form of a sob. His body wracks from the intensity and his eyes burn from the amount of tears they’re producing. He knows pain, is familiar with what it can do. It’s never hurt like this before.

The computer beeps, signaling the downloads completion and Tony snaps his head up. He leans back in his chair, holding his breath. “Hey, Fri?” He asks, hoping to hear the voice of the A.I. “You there?”

It takes a moment, then he hears, “I’m here.”

That breath he was holding is slowly released. “Oh thank God. You good?”

“Been better, boss.”

“I bet. Hey, I don’t mean to do this after just waking you up, but I really need to see the surveillance from last night.” Tony reaches for his cup of coffee, not caring that it’s gotten cold. “If you can’t that’s fine, he says, and he brings the cup up to his lips.

“Just a moment,” FRIDAY says. Tony leans back in his chair, watching the screen change to show the library of videos she had recorded. He watches the footage that appears, studying it closely for any sign of Steve.

He watches Steve work in the nursery, remembering the update FRIDAY had given him back when he was still in the base. The scene changes, showing Steve taking a break and resting in the rocking chair; nothing unusual yet. Then Rumlow is entering the frame, and Tony’s blood boils at the sight of him.

“What was he doing there?” Tony snarls. He recalls the orders Steve had given the agents; they were not to be allowed access to the apartment.

“Agent Rumlow was performing a security check.” The answer does nothing to reassure Tony. The video continues, only angering and confusing him more when he watches Steve escort Rumlow out.

“Did he ever come back?” Tony asks.

“Yes. I’ll show you.” FRIDAY fasts the video forward, only stopping when Tony instructs her to.

“Dammit,” he curses at the footage. In the video, Steve is clearly in pain. “Fri, was he in labor?”

“Yes,” she confirms and Tony curses again. “He was on his way to medical before we lost connection.”

“Okay so he had left, right? No, wait-” Tony’s brows furrows and he rubs at his head, trying to piece the puzzle together. “No, his shield was a mess and-show me when Barnes came in. Did you get footage of that?”

FRIDAY doesn’t verbally respond, instead answering the question by broadcasting another video. The visual isn’t very clear, no doubt due to her connection issues, but it’s enough for Tony to make out who’s in the frame. Steve is the first person his eyes are drawn to, then someone new is grabbing his attention. The sight of Barnes angers him.

The video gets difficult to watch. Steve is doing his best to defend himself from the attack Barnes inflicts on him, but it’s not enough to hold the assassin off. Tony’s hands clenched into fists when Barnes presses the shield into Steve and Steve falls to the floor. Tony shuts his eyes, not being able to take anymore. He had already watched the video of the night his parents were killed, and now he was watching Barnes hurt someone else he loved.

He forces his eyes open, immediately regretting it when he watches Rumlow hit Steve in the head. The anger inside him boils. FRIDAY pauses the video, having sensed his flare up and not wanting to torture him anymore. It’s fine, though. He’s seen enough.

“Boss-”

“Do you know where they went?” Tony cuts her off.

“No...I’m sorry, sir.”

“It’s okay. You helped a lot.” Tony lets out a heavy sigh and leans back in his chair, eyes still glued to the frozen image on the screen. Despite his best efforts, he can’t come up with an explanation for Steve’s kidnapping. Why would Rumlow take him?

Then he remembers his son. If Peter was enhance, then that would make him the perfect target; Steve had already worried about their enemies coming after their son. Only one group would show interest in their possibly enhanced baby. For years Hydra had been torturing Steve. Now they were back at it again.

It still didn’t make sense. Rumlow was part of SHIELD. Surely someone would have noticed him working alongside Hydra and The Winter Soldier. Then it clicks.

Alexander Pierce was behind this.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say how much I appreciate every single one of you, and I hope everyone is doing okay during these stressful times. I hope this doesn't get worse and passes soon. I will try to update when I can. Work has taken up a lot of my time and I do apologize for that. Here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it!

It doesn’t make sense. As much as Tony tries to backtrack and analyze the situation, the more the result doesn’t add up. It’s frustrating to say the least and for a moment he wonders if his theory is just a product of his stress and anxiety. Someone was responsible for the capture of his fiance and unborn son. All the signs pointed to Alexander Pierce.

The idea that one of SHIELD’s important men is behind not only the kidnapping of Captain America, but working alongside one of the worst organizations in history comes across as insane. His teammates appear skeptical when he breaks the news of his suspicions, and honestly, he doesn’t blame them. It doesn’t make sense that SHIELD and Hydra would be working together.

“I know it sounds crazy-” Tony begins. He needs to get his friends to listen. He’s aware that he’s said some stupid shit in the past, but this time around he was certain that his assumptions were true. “But everything Pierce has done has been odd or suspicious in some way. I mean he hired two STRIKE agents to guard Steve until the baby was born. I don’t know about you, but that right there is a red flag.”

“And I know I ignored it-” he continues when his friend’s remain silent, “but at the time I wasn’t...I don’t know. He took Steve. I know he did.”

“You think because of the baby?” Natasha is the first to ask. “But I thought Peter wasn’t enhanced.”

“We didn’t know for sure,” Tony says. “I mean we had our suspicions. Hydra was probably suspicious too. Steve had wanted to keep this quiet for this very reason.”

“It’s still not making sense.” Bruce furrows his brows and gets up from the sofa he’s been occupying since Tony had gathered them for a meeting. He begins pacing. “Why hadn’t anyone noticed? Nick is his friend, right?” he asks, and Natasha nods her head to the question. “Okay, then why hadn’t he noticed what Pierce was up to?”

“Unless Nick didn’t know,” Tony replies. None of it was making a whole lot of sense, but deep in his gut he knew Pierce was behind everything.

“So why now?” Sam asks. “If Steve had been their target all along, then why did they wait this long? They had plenty of opportunities to act.”

“Steve told me Pierce knew about the baby and that’s why he sent his guys to keep an eye on him. It was never for protection…they were just waiting for their opportunity. They finally found it when we left,” Tony says. “Pierce had asked for us personally to take care of Barnes.”

“But he wasn’t even there…” Natasha trails off, a deep frown appearing over her features. “It had been a trap. Pierce knew Steve would want us to go; he knew how much Bucky meant to him.”

“So they’re using Barnes to get to Steve,” Bruce lets out a heavy sigh and runs a hand through his hair. “How did we miss this?”

“Well, I told you boys how funny everything was. You all ignored me,” Natasha says. Her tone gives away her own guilt. Tony wonders if she blames herself for not trying harder to get their attention.

“We all screwed up,” Sam says.

“No...I did. I never should have left him.” The guilt is still eating Tony alive. All he wanted was to keep Steve safe. He had promised he would, and he had failed.

“We left him, too.” Natasha’s eyes have grown misty. “But we’re not going to give up. We’ll get him back, Tony. Both of them.”

“I know we will,” Tony agrees. “Whatever it takes.”

“So now what?” Sam asks, rising to his feet. “Who's gonna believe that SHIELD is actually the bad guy?"

“I can let Nick know,” Natasha volunteers. “He’ll listen to me. He has the resources to track down Pierce and Rumlow.”

“So do I,” Tony says. “I’ll track him down myself if I have to. I doubt Nick is going to believe that his buddy is behind this.”

“You better be right,” Sam says. “Because I don’t know about you guys, but I’m tired of chasing after these Hydra assholes.”

“This will be the last time,” Tony promises.

Whatever it took, he was going to bring his family back.

* * *

It’s a struggle to stay awake. His body is drained from the delivery and he’s losing more blood than he thought. Steve glances down at his lap, noticing the growing red stain on his sweatpants. It had been an issue he convinced himself he wasn’t going to worry about, but it was soon becoming a problem. It was affecting his ability to stay alert. But he had to keep fighting for his son.

Peter is asleep again, his chest rising and falling softly with every breath he takes. Right now he’s safe and secure, but there was no telling how long that was going to last. Steve is unaware of how much time has passed since he’s woken up in the room, and he wonders how much more of it is going to be spent locked away. He needs to find a way out, but Hydra made sure he had no options.

He had failed. His job was to protect and keep his son safe. Right now he was able to hold Peter in his arms and guard him, but it wasn’t going to last forever. Sooner or later Hydra was going to step through that door and initiate their plan. Steve would fight. He had a duty as a father to protect the little boy he gave life to.

He tilts his head back against the bed, his eyes fluttering momentarily before he catches himself and forces them to stay open. He can’t give up, not when he’s made it this far.

Peter whimpers, pulling Steve out of his thoughts and he gives his son his attention. The jacket has slipped off around Peter, and Steve quickly tries to adjust it. He needs more to keep his son comfortable-the flimsy hoodie was not going to be enough.

“I’m so sorry, Pete,” Steve apologizes and he brings his son closer, leaning down to press a kiss to his head. He lets his lips linger a little longer, not caring about the blood and other fluids that Peter is still covered in. Peter is calming down, his whimpers eventually fading out.

The lock on the door clicks and Steve snaps his head up in its direction. The loud screech it makes when the metal rubs against the concrete sends shivers down Steve’s spine. He forces himself to his feet, bringing his son closer.

Two men clad in black attire step through first, their faces unrecognizable. Then a face Steve does know comes into view. The smirk on Rumlow’s face is unsettling, making Steve’s stomach twist in uncomfortable knots. There’s no gun in his hand, but Steve doesn’t doubt he’ll find other ways to hurt him.

“I thought I heard screaming,” Rumlow comes closer and Steve takes a step back, bumping into the bed. “Easy there, big guy.” Rumlow holds a hand out in front of him, treating Steve like he’s some sort of untamed animal. “I just want the kid.”

Steve wraps his arms protectively around his son. He keeps his eyes trained on Rumlow, only to shift them when he catches movement on his right. One of the other guys is getting too close.

“Don’t make this harder than it needs to be. You don’t want to know what we’ll do.” Rumlow takes another step forward, smirking now that he has Steve trapped between himself and the bed.

Steve is watching him carefully, ready to defend his son if he has to. Peter whimpers in his arms and Rumlow’s gaze falls to the sleeping boy. Steve brings his son even closer, away from Rumlow’s reach. Rumlow stops, but Steve knows better than to put his guard down.

“Grab the kid,” Rumlow orders.

The man on Steve’s right moves quickly, but Steve is faster and he steps out of the man’s reach. He forgets about the third guy beside him and he turns away quickly, using his body like a shield around Peter. The commotion has woken the little boy, and his piercing cries of distress ring out in the room. Steve curls around him, not giving his attackers the chance to take him.

Someone is gripping him by the back of his shirt and yanks him backwards, forcing him to expose the baby he’s desperately trying to protect. Rumlow is reaching for Peter, his fingers wrapping around the material of the jacket.

“No!” Steve screams, and he slips one hand free, colliding his fist with Rumlow’s nose. The agent yells out in pain and stumbles back, gripping his now bleeding nose.

With Rumlow distracted, Steve tries to force himself free from the tight grasp the other agent has on him. He spins around, and with the same hand he had used to hurt Rumlow, he grabs the man’s arm and twists it, his ears filling with the loud crack of the bones breaking.

He has two down and the door to the room is still open. He can escape-

A sharp pain radiates through his head, bringing him to his knees. It only takes a second for him to realize that he had been hit. He hangs his head, his vision growing fuzzy from the blow. Peter is still crying, the sound echoing in Steve’s ears.

He feels a force pulling his son away and he snaps himself out of it, the urge to protect his son breaking him from the daze. “No!” Steve yells, trying to bring his son closer. He’s hit again, this time harder than before and his arms fall to his side.

Steve forces himself to look up when Peter continues to cry. Rumlow has him in his arms, a look of pure satisfaction written on his face. “P-please…” Steve begs. That earns him a kick to the face. A sickening crack can be heard from the impact, and Steve falls to his side. Something warm and wet trails down, running along his lips and filling his mouth with iron.

“I told you, Cap,” Rumlow says and Steve’s eyes flutter open to connect with him. “Don’t make this hard.”

Steve pants heavily and with a small groan, he forces himself to his feet. He staggers, his head is throbbing along with the ache in his nose, but he’s not going to back down. He raises his fists. “I can do this all day," he declares.

The sound of their laughter should put a damp in Steve’s spirits, but his declaration has been laughed at before and it’s never been enough to stop him. The odds of getting out alive were slim, but his son’s life was his motivator and he was going to keep fighting until Peter was safe.

“Prove it,” Rumlow insists, his lips curving into a smirk. Steve’s eyes flicker to the bundle in his arms, then they’re shifting up toward Rumlow’s face.

Steve lunges forward, but he’s not fast enough and the two men Rumlow had brought with him grab him before he can get close to his son. He’s thrown down to the floor, a soft grunt escaping him when he hits the hard surface.

“Here,” he hears Rumlow grumble and Steve opens his eyes, watching as his son is passed to one of the other agents. Steve tries to get up, only to go back down when Rumlow’s foot collides with his side. “I told you, Cap,” Rumlow says, and issues another kick. "Stay down!"

Steve wraps his arms around himself, trying to block the painful blows. Rumlow continues to kick him, a fiery pain radiating through his body with each kick he receives. He lets out a scream when the front of Rumlow’s boot smashes into his hand. Steve pulls his hand free to inspect the damage, panicking at the sight of his misshapen fingers.

During the distraction, Rumlow supplies another kick, this time applying more force. Steve gasps, the air getting knocked out of his lungs when he’s kicked in the stomach. Something gushes out of him, and with one glance down, he’s met with the sight of the large red stain spreading across his sweatpants.

The door is opening again and Steve raises his head, his stomach clenching when Rollins steps into the room. Steve waits for him to take a turn, but then another familiar face is entering the room.

“That’s enough,” Alexander orders, stopping the abuse. Rumlow backs off immediately when his boss comes closer. “Those were not your orders,” Alexander scolds.

No more words are exchanged between them and Alexander is coming closer until he’s standing over Steve. The sight of him angers Steve-he was supposed to have been someone he could trust. “You lied to me,” Steve spats, and he forces himself to his knees. “You never wanted to protect my son.”

“Not at first no,” Alexander answers, honestly. “That was never my plan.”

“Then what was it?” Steve demands, his tone dripping with venom. He never should have trusted Pierce. He never should have trusted SHIELD.

“This all could have been avoided, Captain,” Alexander ignores the question. “If you would have stopped trying to take what rightfully belonged to us.”

It finally dawns on him. The mission in the base those months ago comes flooding back. “You…” Steve trails off. “It was you. Bucky-”

Alexander nods. “I knew you would go after him once he appeared. You just can’t seem to let the past go. You were never supposed to have survived, and believe me I was ready to plan another attack, but then I learned about the child and he became my priority .”

“You’re not going to take him.”

“I already have. Bring him to me.” Alexander tells one of his men, and the one holding Peter brings him over. Peter is placed in Alexander’s arms and Steve’s instincts to protect ignite when his son continues to cry. Alexander gently soothes him, and the cries fade into soft whimpers. “I told you he was a gift to mankind. He’s going to do wonderous things for the world-for Hydra,” Alexander smiles down at the little boy in his arms.

“Let him go. You don’t even know if he’s like me-”

“Oh but he is. I know it. How else did he manage to survive your recklessness? You don’t deserve him, Captain. With Hydra, he’s in good hands.”

“He’s not one of you. He’s an Avenger. He’ll never be another one of your puppets.

“You can’t save them. They belong to Hydra now.”

“I’ll never let you take them.”

“I know you won’t give up, and I can’t have you getting in my way again,” Alexander says, then he turns to Rollins. “Bring in the asset.”

Rollins acknowledges the order with a nod and steps out of the room, returning a few minutes later with Bucky. He looks the same from the last time Steve had seen him; the same expressionless look on his face, completely unrecognizable. He remains silent, no doubt trained to keep quiet unless permitted otherwise.

“Bucky,” Steve hopes the name would somehow snap his friend from the spell Hydra has cast on him, but like the previous times they’ve encountered each other, the name does nothing; their eyes don’t even meet.

“You have a mission to complete.” Alexander’s words are what gets a reaction out of Bucky, and this time his gaze is shifting in Steve’s direction.

Bucky pulls out the gun from his holster, raising it and taking the small steps toward Steve. “Buck, please?” Steve begs. “Don’t do this. They’re going to take my son. Bucky, please…”

“You’re wasting your time, Captain. He doesn’t remember you. Well make sure he never does,” Alexander says, his lips curving into a smirk.

Steve ignores him, knowing that his best friend was still in there. “Buck, don’t. You know me,” he tries again to convince the man he’s known his whole life.

“No I don’t!” Bucky grows frustrated. He reaches out for Steve, one gloved hand gripping the front of Steve’s t-shirt, and with his metal hand, bringing it down on Steve’s face.

The impact is brutal, unlike no punch Steve has ever received. The metal against his flesh hurts, but knowing that the one person he never thought would hurt him, is currently distributing the painful blows,felt so much worse. He’s been beaten and bruised before, and it had always been Bucky stepping in and saving him. But that Bucky was gone. Who was going to save him now?

Bucky eases off, pulling back his metal arm but leaving his flesh one wrapped around Steve’s shirt. Their eyes are connected, giving Steve the chance to stare into the eyes of the hollow shell that is his former best friend. He wasn’t going to give up on him.

“Bucky...you’ve known me your whole life,” Steve’s words still refuse to reach the part of Bucky that is deep within the Winter Soldier, and all he gets in response is another punch to the face. The flesh around his eye tingles, the skin growing purple and puffy. “Your name is James...Buchanan Barnes.”

“Shut up!” Bucky punches him again, this time using more force and Steve can feel the sting from his busted open face.

The blows keep coming and so do Steve’s words. “You’re my friend.”

Bucky places the gun to Steve’s forehead. “And you’re my mission.”

“Then finish it. ‘Cause I’m with you till the end of the line.”

Something in Bucky’s eyes shifted. That murderous look, the one that made him unrecognizable disappears, and for the first time in a long time, Steve finds himself staring into the eyes of Bucky Barnes.

Steve waits for the bullet to penetrate his skull, only for Bucky to pull the gun away. The grip he has on Steve’s shirt loosens and he steps back.

“Bucky…” Steve rasps. The pain inflicted on him is intense, his whole face feels hot like it’s on fire. He would go through it again if it meant getting his best friend back. “Buck-”

Steve cries out when he’s hit again, and it takes only a second to realize that the smack hadn’t come from Bucky, but Rumlow. Blood has gathered in his mouth, trailing down the side when it overflows. His jaw aches from the blow, only adding to the rest of the pain he was feeling.

“Get him out of here,” Alexander growls, gesturing toward Bucky. “We can wipe him again.”

Steve makes an attempt to get up when Rollins roughly grips Bucky by the arm and begins to drag him out of the room. “No, stop. Don’t-” Steve's words are lost when he's hit again, this time with enough force to knock him down. He tries to get up, to keep fighting like he knows he should. Hydra can’t win.

“Make sure he’s dead,” Alexander tells Rumlow, then he directs his attention on Steve. “You’ve lost, Captain. They both belong to Hydra now.”

And with those words, Alexander turns on his heel and heads toward the door with Peter still in his arms. The door shuts behind him.

“No…” Steve forces himself onto his hands and knees, ignoring the pain that shoots through his damaged fingers. He tries to get up, to get to his son, but Rumlow isn’t through with him and with another hard kick, Steve is back down on the floor.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Rumlow states, and he reaches down for Steve, yanking him up and issuing another punch to his already beaten face. He pulls out his gun and cocks it, then he’s placing it at Steve’s head.

The alarm is what saves him. Rumlow pulls the gun away at the sound of the blaring alert, and the grip he has on Steve loosens. Steve falls back on the floor with a small grunt.

“They’re here,” He hears Rumlow growl, his words igniting a spark of hope. It had to be his team. “Finish him,” are the last words Rumlow says before he is rushing out of the room.

Steve doesn’t give the other agents the chance to follow through with their orders; he moves quickly, miraculously finding the strength to get up and defend himself. The first agent goes down quickly, only taking a kick to his knee and a punch to the head to get him on the ground.

The other has his gun pointed at him, but Steve doesn’t give him the chance to fire. With his good hand, he grabs the man’s wrist and twists, emitting a painful scream from him and forcing the gun to slip out of his hand and onto the floor. Much to Steve’s surprise, this one fights back, and he rams his head forward until it’s colliding with Steve’s. Steve staggers back from the brutal impact, his head spinning and vision growing fuzzy.

Somewhere in the distance a gun fires. A white hot pain shoots through him, so intense that it brings him to his knees. One glance at his shoulder confirms that he had been shot; the blood spreads rapidly, soaking through his already dirty shirt. Steve can’t hold himself up any longer and he falls to his side, his eyes fluttering.

He waits for the second gun shot, the one that’s supposed to finish him off. But it never comes. Instead, a familiar sound is filling his ears. The sound of a repluser charging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a cliffhanger, but it's kind of a good one right? I mean, Steve will be okay now! Poor thing took a beating. I did use some lines from CA:TWS because when I had the scene of Bucky and Steve in this chapter, I had wanted Steve to use their famous line on him in hopes of waking Bucky up, and it kinda worked. Bucky snapped out of it! Yay! I will try and get the next chapter posted as fast as I can! Thank you so much for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter as promised! I had mostly wanted to focus a bit on Tony, so sorry if it's not very long. I'm going to start outlining the rest of this story thanks to a friend's suggestion and hopefully that makes the writing and updating progress easier. I hope you all enjoy this one!

The sight that greets Tony upon entering the room stops him in his tracks. He had searched the entire base for Steve, taking down every one of Hydra’s men that tried to get in his way. Each room he inspected came across empty-all but this one.

Steve is lying motionless on the concrete floor, bloody and bruised from the abuse he was forced to endure. Tony’s attention is stolen away for a second when he realizes Steve isn’t the only one in the room, and he fires up his repulsors. The man flies back, body colliding with the hard wall behind him; he doesn’t get up.

With the threat out of the way, Tony rushes to Steve’s side, eyes roaming over his broken form. “Steve! Steve, wake up. You have to get up.”

When his words refuse to pull a reaction from his fiancé, he begins to panic. The blood surrounding Steve’s shoulder continues to grow, along with the puddle of red beneath him.

“T-Tony…” Steve’s eye flutters open-the other is too swollen to open fully. His jaw moves slightly when he makes another attempt to form more words, but Tony is quick to silence him.

“Shh it’s okay,” he soothes. “I’m here, Steve. You’re safe now.”

“Th-the...b-baby…”

Tony’s blood runs cold at the words Steve produces. His eyes shoot down to where he remembers their son being, only for his heart to plummet when he’s no longer greeted with the familiar bump. His first thought is that Steve lost the baby, but then Steve is answering his silent question.

“They took...they took…”

Tony catches on instantly. “No…” He shakes his head, his eyes welling with tears. “No, Steve no. They-”

The blood pooling around Steve’s shoulder is getting worse, but it's the puddle surrounding his lower half that worries Tony. He needs to get Steve out quickly.

“Steve, hold on. I’m going to get you out-”

“No...n-not me…Peter-” Steve’s eye is fluttering again. He’s losing the battle to stay awake.

“Stay with me, sweetheart. I’m gonna get you out of here,” Tony promises. He lifts Steve into his arms, heart shattering when Steve cries out. Tony hasn’t had the chance to inspect all of the damage, but he’s seen enough to know that Hydra had finally broken him.

The alarm is still blaring, reminding them to get out. Tony’s not worried about any guards; he took a lot of them on his way here and there was no doubt in his mind that the rest of the team was currently doing the same.

“I’m sorry,” Tony apologizes when Steve lets out another pained cry. Steve goes limp in his arms and Tony moves quickly to get him out of the room. The jet was outside waiting for them, but so was Hydra and there was no way Tony could continue to battle them without having to leave Steve. And that was not an option.

Steve emits a sharp gasps and pain filled cries with each step Tony makes, only adding to the guilt Tony was already feeling. He never should have left Steve’s side.

“T-Tony…” The sound of his name comes out like a whimper. He’s never seen Steve so broken and bruised. Out of the countless missions they’ve taken on together in the past, he’s never seen Steve come out of one like in the condition he was in now. Hydra’s goal was to hurt him, and they had accomplished just that.

“Shh, honey don’t. Just stay awake okay? I’m getting you out. Both of you,” Tony assures. The mission was to bring both Steve and his son home, and he wasn’t leaving until he had both of them again.

“Tony-” Natasha’s voice comes through comms. “Please tell me you found them.”

“I found him…” Tony swallows hard. The hesitation that follows on the other end is evident that Natasha has already pieced it together. “I need you to find Pete. I have Steve but-”

“Tony, no one is here and this place is-”

The explosion cuts through and their communication is lost. Another boom can be heard, this time closer to the wing he’s on and the building shakes. He needs to move quickly if he wants to get them both out alive.

The corridors Tony moves through are littered with the bodies of fallen Hydra agents, but no sign of Pierce and Rumlow. Tony can only hope that Natasha or one of the others had found his son.

A third blast comes out of nowhere, filling the room with thick, gray smoke and blazing flames. He quickly activates the faceplate to protect his face, and with his arms he tries to bring Steve closer to his chest to shield him from the surrounding smoke. Steve remains lifeless, the lack of movement only urging Tony to move faster.

The base is coming down faster now, fragments of stone falling all around them. With so much of the building in ruins, it’s difficult to pinpoint the exits. There’s no time to waste and with a quick activation of his thrusters, Tony is zooming through the corridors, doing his best to keep a secure grip on Steve. He frees one arm to blast away any obstacles that stand between him and the outside.

He creates a large hole in the wall for him to fit through, and he flies out before the rest of the building crumbles behind him. He keeps going until he’s sure he’s put enough distance between himself and the destroyed Hydra compound, then he’s carefully easing himself back on the ground.

Steve is still unresponsive, the only indication that he was still alive is the slow rise and fall of his chest.

“Tony!” A familiar voice is calling out to him and Tony snaps his head up, immediately greeted with the sight of Bruce rushing toward him.

“Where’s Romanoff and Wilson?” Tony questions when he realizes the rest of their group was missing.

“On the jet,” Bruce answers, then his eyes are shifting down toward the limp form in Tony’s arms. “Oh my God. What did they do?”

“A lot,” Tony says before he starts heading toward the jet; Bruce is right beside him. “How’s everyone else?”

“Not this bad.” Bruce’s eyes are still glued to Steve’s battered body.

Tony climbs into the jet first and rushes Steve to the medical table they have set up for cases just like this one. Steve whimpers when he's laid down and Tony shushes him soothingly. “It’s okay, sweetheart. It’s okay now.”

“What the hell happened?” Sam is coming over now. Blood is trailing down his temple and there’s a few scrapes covering his arms, but nothing too serious.

“I don’t know,” Tony answers. It’s true, he’s completely in the dark about what Steve had gone through. It was obvious they took a great deal of joy beating him to a pulp, but there was no telling what else they did. “Where’s Romanoff?” Tony glances up at Sam. He hadn’t heard from her since their connection broke.

“She’s fine-” Sam starts to say, only to get cut off when Natasha speaks up.

“I’m not.” She’s huddled in the corner of the jet with a blanket wrapped around her. Her face is covered in a mixture of blood and dirt, and her eyes give away the amount of pain she’s in. Tony scans his eyes over the part of her he can see, searching for the wounds she obtained. “I’m sorry,” her voice is nothing but a whisper and that’s when Tony realizes the tears that have gathered in her eyes.

“Where is he?” Tony steps away from the table and toward her. “Romanoff, where is my son?”

The tears in her eyes have started flowing down her face. “Tony, I swear I tried-”

Tony doesn’t give her a chance to explain herself and he bolts out of the jet, ignoring Bruce’s frantic calls. The building is still standing, but it wouldn’t be for long and he flies toward it, scanning for any sight of the man responsible for hurting his family. If there was even a chance of Peter still being inside, then he wasn’t going to give up.

“Boss, the building is coming down,” FRIDAY warns, but Tony ignores her. He wasn’t leaving until he had his son back.

There’s another blast and Tony quickly dodges the pieces of concrete that zoom near him. “No!” he cries when the walls of the base cave in and the compound collapses. He dives toward the rubble, ignoring the rest of the AI’s warnings.

The dust settles and Tony lands in the middle of the debris, frantically searching for any sign of his son. That inner voice reminds him that Peter couldn’t have possibly survived the blast, and Tony falls to his knees in defeat.

Pierce had escaped, and with his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Peter is gone. I feel so bad for these two! Don't worry, Tony will eventually track down his son and hurt Pierce and Rumlow for what they did! Thank you all for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for this lame chapter. I struggled with it and wanted to add more, but I got so tired and decided to split it up and work on the next one tomorrow. I hope you still enjoy it anyway!

It’s painful for Tony to witness Steve in the state he is now. Hydra has left him almost unrecognizable. Out of all of the fights Tony has seen Steve in, this had to be the worst. Steve never complained whenever an enemy took him down, and he was always getting right back up, ready to continue the fight. But for the first time in a long time, Steve had lost the fight. The bullies had taken him down.

He’s managed to survive the brutal attack, which Tony could not be more grateful for. Losing Steve was his biggest fear. He couldn’t imagine having to live without him. Steve was his whole world.

Then there was his son. Just thinking about Peter brings tears to Tony’s eyes. His little boy was ripped away from them and in the hands of Hydra. It wasn’t fair. Peter was so fragile, so helpless. He needed to be home.

Tony had failed.

The mission was to bring both Steve and Peter back, and all he managed to do was bring only one. It was relieving to have Steve, but he needed Peter too. His family was broken. Once again, Hydra had found a way to tear Tony’s family apart.

Shifting in the uncomfortable chair the room provides, Tony leans in closer, gently taking Steve’s hand and stroking the bruised knuckles with his thumb. The other hand is laying at Steve’s side, three out of the five fingers broken. Tony’s heart tightens at the realization that the finger he was supposed to slide the engagement ring on is currently wrapped up in a cast.

He still has Steve’s other hand to hold, and he continues to rub along the broken skin, silently wishing the touch would wake his fiancé up. Only it doesn’t. Steve remains lifeless.

Tony’s eyes take in the rest of him. The blood had started to dry, but the swelling around his right eye has yet to go down. The bruises and scrapes that decorate his face is a painful sight, and Tony would give anything to see Steve open his eyes and smile again.

“Steve,” Tony says his name softly, fingers still brushing soothingly over his battered hand. “Honey, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” It’s difficult to hold back his tears and they flow freely down his face. “I need you to wake up, Cap. Please?”

The only response he receives is silence; not even a twitch from Steve’s hand. The machines he’s hooked up to continue to beep and Tony watches the zig zagging lines on the monitor; it’s the only indication that he was still alive.

With a heavy sigh, Tony is forced to give up. Since he had been granted permission to enter Steve’s private room, he had spent most of that time urging him to wake up. All of his attempts had failed.

A soft knock on the door captures Tony’s attention. The door slowly pushes open, revealing a familiar face. Natasha is hesitant to enter. “Hey,” she greets quietly. And when Tony doesn’t make an attempt to kick her out, she grows braver and steps into the room, gently shutting the door behind her.

“How is he?” Natasha’s eyes shift in Steve’s direction, then back to Tony’s when he speaks.

“Doctor said he’s stable,” Tony begins, and he leans back in his chair with a sigh. “He has three broken fingers, bruised ribs, broken nose. They hit him multiple times in the head so the concussion isn’t surprising. Oh and he hemorrhaged because he was forced to give birth alone and-”

Tony has to take a deep breath to calm himself; the anger that’s been building since he found Steve in the Hydra base was close to bursting. He had managed to control it, but now as he listed all of the reasons wrong with Steve, that pent up anger was getting difficult to conceal.

“I should’ve been there.” Tony’s tone shifts, the anger replaced now with guilt. “If I would’ve just stayed behind none of this would have happened. He wouldn’t be like this and our son...our son wouldn’t be missing.”

“Tony, you didn’t know,” Natasha starts and with a roll of his eyes, Tony turns away from her and sets his attention back on Steve.

“I knew something wasn’t right. That right there should’ve been enough and-” Tony pauses, inhaling sharply when his eyes sting with unshed tears.

“It wasn’t just you,” Natasha comes closer until she’s standing near Steve, sad eyes taking in the condition her friend was in. “Tony, I’m so sorry.” She glances up to meet Tony’s eyes again. “I swear I tried to find him but the building-”

“It’s okay,” Tony cuts her off. “There was nothing you could’ve done. Maybe we should stop blaming ourselves.”

“You first.” Natasha turns back to Steve, reaching out with one hand to caress the side of his face, her eyes filling with tears. There’s something else that’s bothering her, that much Tony can tell. But before he can press for answers, she’s meeting his eyes again. “Nick wants to see you.”

“He’s here?” Tony questions, getting a nod in response. His anger flares up again. “Tell him don’t bother. I don’t want to see him.”

“Tony, he-”

“No!” Tony’s voice raises slightly. “He didn’t do a damn thing!”

Natasha sighs. “I know but we-”

“Don’t say we need him, because we don’t. I’ll find my son myself.”

“Will you stop for one goddamn second and let others help you? You can’t do this alone.”

“And what? I’m supposed to believe that SHIELD is gonna bring my son back? Nick couldn’t- no _wouldn’t_ find Pierce. I had to do it. Just go. And take him with you. I don’t want to see him.”

Natasha makes her way toward the door, hesitating for a moment, and Tony waits for her to get the last word in, but instead she sends him one last look, then she leaves the room.

* * *

Tony’s wishes to be left alone are granted. Nothing changes; Steve remains unresponsive. It’s difficult to see him this way and no matter how hard Tony wishes for Steve to wake up, he never does.

It’s not until a couple hours later does Tony get a result. The way Steve’s fingers twitch is subtle, but Tony is able to feel the small bit of movement Steve produces. Tony rubs along his hand, trying to get another response. “Steve,” Tony speaks softly to him. “Honey, wake up. You’re okay now.”

Tony waits for another sign that Steve was waking up, hoping and praying that his attempts were finally making an impact. The soft click of the door is what steals Tony’s attention away, and he glances up, expecting to find one of the nurses on duty or even the familiar face of the doctor; but instead, Nick Fury is entering the room.

“Get out,” Tony growls and he rises to his feet. Nick stays near the door, and his failure to comply only angers Tony more. “I told you to get out.”

“I’m only here to check in,” Nick says calmly.

“Oh so now you care? Where the hell were you when it mattered most? If you would’ve just listened-”

“I did listen, Stark, and excuse me for struggling to believe that SHIELD and Alexander Pierce were behind this. There’s no proof.”

“All of the signs point to him! Is it because he’s your buddy? He gets a free pass because you two go back? I know it was him and members of the STRIKE team. But you chose to ignore those signs right? Maybe both of your eyes are bad. You’re too blind to see.”

Nick tenses at those words. He steps further into the room. “You have no proof, Tony. There are no ties to SHIELD, to Alexander. Nothing at all. You don’t think I would’ve noticed if SHIELD had been compromised?”

“Obviously you haven’t. Rumlow-”

“Has gone rogue yes, and believe me I’m looking into it. This isn’t a job for you, Stark. It doesn’t concern you.”

“They took my son! They hurt my fiance! All of this concerns me. And if you’re not gonna do a damn thing, then leave. But I swear you’ll learn the truth when Steve wakes up. He’ll tell you everything,” Tony says.

Nick’s gaze falls on Steve, then he’s directing it back on Tony. “But until then, there’s nothing I can do. It’s your word against Alexander’s. I spoke with him after you had Natasha call me. He has an alibi.”

“Of course he does! All bad guys do until their story doesn’t add up! Fuck it’s like you don’t even care! Look at what they’ve done!” Tony gestures angrily at the state Steve has been forced into.

“That was Hydra, not SHIELD. Until I can get the truth-”

“Fuck you!” Tony spats. The urge to collide his fist with Nick’s jaw is tempting, but Tony holds back, knowing it wouldn’t do any good. “Just wait,” he says, slightly calmer now. “When Steve wakes up...you’ll see.”

“I’ll leave, and when I get notice that he’s awake, I can get the story from him,” Nick says, then he’s turning around and leaving the room.

Tony collapses back in the chair, hunching forward and tugging at his hair in frustration. Tears are gathering in his eyes and running down his face. He takes a deep breath to calm himself and he leans back in his seat. “Please?” He pleads, taking Steve’s hand again. “Honey, you have to wake up. They...they don’t believe me and only you can fix this. Please?”

There’s only more silence.

* * *

Tony’s not sure what time it is, and it only takes a second for him to realize that he had dozed off. He’s tempted to get some more sleep-he can’t even remember the last time he’s had a decent night of it, but then he feels it. His eyes dart down at the hand he’s been holding, almost convinced that what he felt was just his imagination, then he feels it again. The pressure is light, but still greatly noticed.

Steve was waking up.

“Honey?” Tony speaks to him, excitement growing at the thought of Steve finally waking up. “Steve, it’s okay. You’re okay.”

This time he’s greeted with another squeeze from Steve’s hand. Then a familiar voice is filling his ears. “Tony?” Steve’s voice is hoarse, but the sound still brings a smile to Tony’s face. Tony nods his head rapidly, even though Steve can’t see him.

“I’m here,” Tony says again, giving Steve’s hand a gentle squeeze.

Steve’s good eye flutters for a second, then it’s opening and slowly Steve turns his head in the direction of Tony’s voice. “Tony? Where-where am I?”

“In the hospital,” Tony replies. “You’re safe.”

“Peter...Tony, Peter! They...they took him. Tony, the baby! Where’s the baby?”

“Shh, relax. Relax.” Steve shakes his head and Tony has to get up and gently push him back down when he makes an attempt to get up. “Steve, you can’t get up. Not yet.”

“Where is he?” Steve demands. “I want my son.”

“I know, I know. I do, too.”

“You didn’t…” It dawns on Steve that only he had been rescued. “No...no no. Tony, no. Our baby-”

“Shh,” Tony gently shushes him again. “I tried. Believe me I tried to get him back. Everything was destroyed. I couldn’t...Steve, I tried. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“No…” Steve chokes back a sob. “Tony, he can’t…no. It wasn’t supposed to be him.”

“I promise I won’t stop until we have him back. But I need your help. No one believes that Rumlow and Pierce-” Steve visibly tenses at those names and Tony strokes his hand again before continuing. “No one believes me. You can tell Nick everything. Then we’ll get our son.”

“Okay,” Steve gives a small nod, quickly regretting the motion when pain shoots through his head. “Everything hurts,” he winces. He naturally tries to reach up and rub at his aching head, but the cast around his hand prevents him from doing so.

“Don’t,” Tony says and he reaches over to gently place Steve’s broken hand down. “Just take it easy.”

Steve doesn’t protest. It’s a struggle to stay awake. “Tony,” he says quietly, and his eyelid droops.

“It’s okay. You can go back to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up again.”

“Peter...I-I need…”

“You can tell Nick later. Just get some rest.”

Tony watches as Steve falls back asleep. He doesn’t want Steve to sleep, but right now it was something Steve needed. He makes himself comfortable in the chair, prepared to spend another few hours by Steve’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Nick was kind of a jerk, but don't worry, he realizes how wrong he was and Tony gets a much deserved apology. At least Steve is awake and can tell Nick what happened....right? ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating again! I have work tomorrow and I probably won't get any updates in until next weekend since I have crazy hours! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Steve is more alert the following morning, but Tony still refuses to let anyone else in the room beside himself and the medical staff. Though Steve was feeling better, he still wasn’t in the right state to be questioned about what happened with Hydra.

Tony hasn’t even asked about the experience. He’s curious and wanting to know every detail before Nick and the rest of SHIELD, but Tony doesn’t immediately press for answers. There’s a part of him that’s afraid to learn the truth.

Not more than a couple words have been shared between them since Steve had woken up. He was quiet and reserved, something Tony has rarely seen in his fiancé. At first, Tony convinced himself that Steve was just tired or in pain, but it quickly became clear that there was more bothering Steve.

“You okay?” Tony breaks the silence that’s overcome them. Steve doesn’t even look up to meet his eyes, instead keeps his head down and gaze locked on his lap. Tony sighs and reaches out for the tray of food that Steve has refused to touch. “I know hospital food has a bad rep, but you gotta eat. Build up your strength.”

“Not hungry,” Steve mutters.

“Honey,” Tony takes Steve’s good hand and gently runs his thumb along the scabbed flesh. “Look at me,” he urges gently and this time Steve is glancing up to meet his eyes. “I know this is hard, but you can’t give up. Not now.”

“I’m just not hungry.” Steve tries to slip his hand free from Tony’s grasp, but Tony keeps him in place.

“Please? I need you to eat something.” Tony releases Steve’s hand to grab the cup of red Jell-o and he opens it. “You can’t go wrong with Jell-o,” he says, and reaches over for the plastic spoon, filling it with the gelatin and bringing it to Steve’s lips.

Steve eyes the offered spoon and with a sigh of defeat, leans closer to accept the food served to him. He takes another few bites before he’s backing off, and Tony sets the half eaten cup back on the tray.

“Do you want some water?” Tony gestures toward the large tumbler filled with ice and water, and Steve shakes his head. “Honey, you need to-”

“He looked like you.”

Tony doesn’t need to ask who Steve is referring to. For months Tony had wondered who his son was going to take after; he had hoped for Peter to resemble Steve.

“I wish you could’ve seen him,” Steve continues. Tears are running down his face now and Tony reaches out to comfort him. “I wish you could’ve been there.”

“I’m sorry. Steve, if I could go back I would. I never should’ve left you. This never would’ve happened if I just stayed-”

“I made you go. I did this, Tony. I let Bucky consume me and...and now our son is gone. All because of me.”

“Hey,” Tony soothes when Steve lets out a sob. The urge to pull Steve into his arms is difficult to ignore and he somehow manages to pull him close. Steve welcomes the embrace, burying his face in Tony’s chest and letting out small sobs. “It’s okay. Don’t blame yourself,” Tony tells him.

“I tried…” Steve sobs. “Tony, I tried.”

“I know you did. You fought so hard, sweetheart. They’re not gonna win. We’ll get Peter back. I promise.”

Steve pulls away. “I want to talk to Nick...tell him everything. I just want Peter back.”

“You sure?” Tony is hesitant to let Nick back in, knowing damn well that he’ll be throwing questions left and right, and honestly, he’s not sure if Steve is ready for that. Tony isn’t ready for that.

“Yeah.” Steve nods. “I’m sure.”

* * *

“He’ll be here in a few minutes,” Tony informs, gesturing toward his phone before slipping it back into his pocket. Steve nods, unable to form a verbal response at the moment. At least he was finally drinking some water. “Do you want more?” Tony takes the nearly empty tumbler from him, only to set it aside when Steve shakes his head.

“How’s everyone else?” Steve asks. The moment he woke up, all he could think about was his son. Nothing else had mattered; no one else had come to mind. “I never asked,” he admits, feeling guilty for neglecting his teammates.

“They’re fine,” Tony answers, deciding to leave out the part about Natasha’s guilt for not being able to locate their son. “Just a couple scratches. They walked it off.”

“You...your face is-” Steve gestures toward the cuts and bruises Tony had received during the rescue mission.

“It’s nothing I haven’t had before.”

“Yours is probably better than mine.”

Tony winces in sympathy. The skin around Steve’s eye was still swollen and bruised, but the cuts along the rest of his face were healing. Tony hadn’t had a good look at the condition his nose was in yet; the bandage was still keeping everything hidden.

“How are you feeling?” It’s a stupid question to ask, given everything Steve has gone through, but it’s all Tony has right now.

“I don’t know,” Steve replies. “It hurts.”

“I can get the nurse if you need-”

“No...not having him. It hurts far more than a few broken fingers. I thought I could fight for him, keep him safe. God, Tony you don’t know how bad I wish I could’ve kept him inside a little longer. He was safe there. Out here...I can’t keep him safe. I failed him.”

“Hey,” Tony occupies the empty chair beside Steve and reaches for his hand. “We’re gonna get him back, Steve. I promise,” Tony assures.

A shaky breath leaves Steve’s lips, and Tony doesn't miss the way a few tears roll down his face. “I-I was so scared. I’ve never...I’ve never been so scared in my life. They just...ripped him out of my arms and...oh God his crying was so loud...it was painful to hear. I couldn’t...I couldn’t help him. He needed me and I…”

“Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Tony soothes. “Did they hurt him?” Tony hates having to ask such a difficult question, and he regrets it the moment Steve lets out a small sob. “I’m sorry! Don’t answer it. I don’t...I don’t wanna know.”

“I don’t think so,” Steve supplies an answer anyway. “They want him to...I don’t know...be a weapon of some kind. They’re planning on controlling him like they did with Bucky.”

“But we don’t even know if he’s enhanced. What if he isn’t?” The question becomes another one Tony regrets asking. The fear that overcomes Steve is difficult to witness and he quickly tries to relax him. “It’s okay. Don’t worry. We’ll get him back.”

A knock on the door cuts their conversation short and Steve tenses. Tony immediately picks up on his distress and he offers a reassuring smile. It helps, and with Steve’s permission, Tony is granting Nick access into the room.

It’s just him, much to their relief. It makes it easier, too.

“Glad to see you’re awake,” Nick starts things off smoothly, and Steve is thankful he hasn’t started with any questions. “You really had us scared, Cap.”

“Yeah.” Steve is still hesitant. He knows he should be able to trust Nick, but he’s been stabbed in the back more times than he can count, and honestly he has ever right to be cautious.

Nick sighs and comes closer until he’s standing near the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry.” He sounds sincere. “Whatever happened to you and your son-”

“Never should have happened,” Tony interrupts. “But you had to send me, didn’t you?”

“Tony,” Steve says calmly, reaching out to take Tony’s hand in his own. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not but whatever,” Tony grumbles and he backs off.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Nick gets back to the point. “I need as much information as you can provide in order to get your son.”

“Can I trust you?” Steve asks. “And SHIELD? Can anyone there truly be trusted? Because the man I was supposed to trust did this to me. How are you any different?”

Nick inhales sharply. “Alexander Pierce is not responsible for-”

“He is-” Steve tries to talk over, only to be silenced when Nick continues.

“-the kidnapping of you or your son. He was at home, Cap. He was never there.”

“Is that what he told you? He was there. He took my son away from me!”

“Rogers, I need you to calm down,” Nick says as calmly as he can. Steve is still tense and it’s not until Tony is squeezing his hand does he finally relax. “Rogers,” Nick repeats, capturing Steve’s attention again. “I know you think he was there, but he had nothing to do with this. Barnes and Rumlow-”

“It wasn’t Bucky...at least not really. He’s being controlled by Hydra, by Pierce. All of it was him! Why don’t you believe me!” Steve yells.

“Okay,” Tony quickly steps in. “This clearly isn’t working. All you’ve done is upset him. Maybe you should go.” Tony makes an attempt to get up, only to pause when Nick speaks.

“If you want me to help bring your son back then I need to hear his story. The longer we put this off the longer your son remains in Hydra’s hands. What’s it gonna be, Stark?”

“I already told you,” Steve answers first. “It was him. What more do you need?”

Nick sighs harshly. “Maybe you should hear his side of the story.”

“What?” Tony asks, only to go ignored when Nick heads toward the door and opens it. Pierce is stepping through. Just the sight of him paralyzes Steve with fear. He grips Tony’s hand tightly, and that’s when Tony picks up on his distress. 

“Tony,” Steve says quietly, his voice trembling. Tony has never seen him so scared. “I don’t want him here. Please! Tony, please!”

“Get out!” Tony jumps to his feet. “I said get out!” He yells when Pierce refuses to leave the room.

“Stark-” Nick starts, but Tony isn’t having any of it.

“Get him out of here or I swear to God I’ll do it myself. And you don’t want me to.”

“Mr. Stark,” Alexander says calmly. “I can assure you that I’m no threat to you or to anyone else. I just want to talk.”

“Are you here to confess?” Tony snarls. “Finally admit that you’re behind all of this?”

“Why would I confess to a crime I didn’t commit?” Alexander questions, and he takes a few steps further into the room. Steve squirms when he gets closer. “I’m pleased to hear you’re alive, Captain Rogers,” Alexander addresses Steve, thin lips curving into a grin. “I was deeply concerned when I learned you were missing.”

“No, you weren’t,” Steve finds his voice to confront the man. “You wanted me dead. Said I was getting in the way.”

Alexander frowns. “In the way of what? I’m sorry, Captain but I’m not following.”

“You were there,” Steve continues. “You took him...you took my son. I want him back. Where is he!”

At Steve’s outburst, Tony rushes to comfort him, gently taking his hand and leaning in to whisper soothing words.

“I’m afraid you’ve got it all wrong. I was never there. I can assure you I was in D.C.” Alexander says.

“No,” Tony shakes his head. “We spoke. You were in New York.”

“Only because I called him,” Nick cuts in.

Alexander nods his head in agreement. “After we spoke, Stark, I went back to D.C. If you remember correctly, I had an investigation of my own. Agent Rumlow had been thought to be kidnapped along with Rogers, but unfortunately, after viewing your footage-”

Hearing those words, Tony snaps his head in Nick’s direction. “You showed him!”

“He needed to see it, Stark! That was his agent!”

“Easy, Nick,” Alexander places one hand over the director’s shoulder to calm him. “They’re upset, and they have every right to be. They’re son was just taken.”

“By you,” Steve says, earning Alexander’s attention again. “It was you. You’re the one who hurt me, and Bucky and now my son. You’re behind all of this.”

“Captain Rogers,” Alexander sighs. “You suffered a great deal under Hydra’s hands. Perhaps what they’ve done has affected your memory-”

“No. No-” Steve shakes his head.

“I was never there. I am truly sorry that my attempts to keep you and your son safe failed. I was under the impression that Brock Rumlow was one of the good guys. I’ll do whatever I can to help you get your son back.” Alexander comes closer, rounding the bed to stand beside him, out of reach from Tony. He places one hand over Steve’s shoulder, and Steve flinches from the contact.

“Please…” Steve’s voice is barely above a whisper. “Don’t hurt him.”

“I can assure you, Captain, your son is in good hands.” Alexander pats Steve’s shoulder. Just the feeling of his hand on him is enough to bring forth a new wave of fear. Steve moves away, thankful to find Tony and he clings to him, trying to hide in Tony’s arms.

“I think that’s enough,” Tony suggests. This time Pierce leaves, but before Nick can follow, Tony rises to his feet. “I want to talk outside.”

Pierce is already disappearing down the hospital’s corridors by the time Tony gets Nick alone. There’s the strong urge to rush after the man responsible for his son’s disappearance and beat his confession out of him, but Tony miraculously has enough self control to keep himself from following through with that plan. Now wasn’t the time or the place.

“Why did you bring him here? You know what he’s done!” Tony hisses, doing his best to keep his tone low. The last thing he needs is for the rest of the world to learn about what happened to Steve. So far he had been able to keep it quiet. But there was no telling how long until the press got a hold of the story.

“To tell his side. He wasn’t there, Stark. You heard it from his own mouth,” Nick replies.

“And you believed him? Did he really go back to D.C. that night? Do you have proof of that?”

“He had nothing to do with this.”

“Steve claims-”

“Steve also got tortured.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“Maybe I need to. How many times do you think they beat him? He’s obviously suffering from his head injuries, Stark!” Nick’s voice raises slightly, catching the attention of a few nurses. He sighs and the next time he speaks, his voice is lower. “It’s possible that Hydra brainwashed him, too.”

“Bullshit!” Tony snarls. “Steve wouldn’t make this up. I believe him. And I’m gonna prove that he’s right.”

“This is not a job for Iron Man.”

“Yes, it is. It became my job the minute SHIELD threatened my family.”

“You really believe SHIELD, the agency your father founded, would be a threat? Our mission is to protect,” Nick says.

Tony scoffs and steps closer until they’re just standing inches apart. “Is that what you believe? SHIELD isn’t protecting anyone. They didn’t protect my father or my mother, and now they didn’t protect my fiancé and son. So excuse me for not having any faith. I’ll take care of it myself.”

Tony doesn’t give Nick a chance to respond and he turns around and heads back to the room. He shuts the door behind him, leaning against it and letting out a heavy sigh. It’s not until he notices the state Steve is in does he push the conversation with Nick aside, and he rushes toward Steve.

“Hey, honey, it’s okay. They’re gone,” Tony soothes, taking a spot on the bed near Steve’s feet and reaching over to take his hand. “You’re okay.”

“You believe me, right?” Steve stares up at Tony. Tears are rolling down his face, and all Tony wants to do is wipe them away and pull Steve close.

“Of course I do.”

“It was him. Tony, I swear it was him. He used Bucky to get to me...to get to our son.”

This time Tony pulls Steve close, careful not to hurt him. “I know,” Tony tells him. “I’m so sorry, honey. I’ll fix this. I promise no one is gonna hurt you or our son ever again.”

“I just want him back,” Steve sobs into Tony’s chest.

“I’ll get him back,” Tony promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you all just hate Pierce? He's so manipulative and just awful! He'll get his, guys! Don't worry! I think we need Bucky's POV...


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so just a heads up, this chapter isn't very happy. Steve is still broken and Tony is still feeling helpless. I promise this story does have a happy ending, it's just taking some time to get there. I hope you all like this chapter anyway!

The sounds of Steve’s screaming is what startles Tony awake. He panics immediately at the gut-wrenching noise, expecting to find someone else in the room with them. But one quick glance shows that it's just them. Steve’s having another nightmare.

Tony is at Steve’s side in seconds, gently speaking to him and shaking him awake. Steve’s head turns frantically, eyes squeezed tight and fingers twisting the hospital bed sheets.

“Honey, wake up. It’s okay,” Tony tries again to save him from the nightmare currently plaguing him. It’s not until the room door is being thrown open and a few nurses rush in does Tony have no choice but to back off.

His fingers find their way to his mouth, teeth chewing away at the already short nails while he watches the medical staff attempt to wake his fiancé and calm him down; something he should have been able to do but failed at.

Steve’s screams eventually die down and the room falls silent again. His body goes lax against the bed, but Tony is still hesitant to approach, not positive if he’s allowed near Steve again.

He’s finally granted permission and he thanks the staff before they leave. With a heavy sigh, Tony crosses the room and takes a seat in the chair he’s been occupying for days. The one night he chose to sleep on the pull out couch, Steve had to suffer from another nightmare.

“You’re okay,” Tony assures softly, taking Steve’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

“I want to go home,” Steve says, his tone cracking slightly. “Please? Please let me go home.”

Tony’s heart breaks at Steve’s request. He is unsure if the words being spoken are truly meant for him, or if Steve is still dreaming, begging for his captors to let him go.

“We’re gonna go home,” Tony promises. With his free hand he gently brushes away the damp strands of hair that are sticking to Steve’s forehead. He’s careful not to disturb the cuts and bruises that are still healing.

Steve appears calmer now, and the gentle rise and fall of his chest along with the soft breathing is evident that he had fallen back asleep. Tony doesn’t get any that night. He stays close by, ready to jump into action in case Steve suffers from another episode.

The promise he made will be kept. He’s taking Steve home.

The following morning, that promise Tony made has been fulfilled. Steve is stable enough to go home. The injuries he sustained were healing nicely and Tony is thrilled when he’s able to stare into both of Steve’s eyes.

The bruises are fading, no longer deep purples and reds, but now fading greens and yellows. The broken bones were still in the healing process and the cast on his hand would remain there for some time. Tony wasn’t worried, the compound was more than equipped to care for Steve.

Being back in the safety of their home should provide some ease, but it quickly becomes evident that the space that at one time used to provide comfort and security, was now a trigger.

Steve’s shield is still lingering in the living room, something Tony immediately regretted leaving out for Steve to see when they walked through the front door. The fear that filled Steve’s eyes the moment they landed on the beaten up shield was a look Tony had never witnessed before. The shield was supposed to strike fear in the eyes of their enemies, not its holder.

Peter’s room is off limits. It’s too difficult to pass by and not think about their baby boy. The door remains shut, vowed to never be opened again until Peter is safely back in their arms.

The nightmares were worse and far more intense than the ones Steve had experienced during his stay at the hospital. His screams were louder, more terrifying. Tony couldn’t stand the sound; it was heartbreaking to hear Steve cry and scream at night.

He felt helpless whenever Steve suffered through the horrific nightmares. Calming him used to be so easy, but now it seemed like his attempts were failing. He blames himself. None of this would’ve happened if he had kept Steve and the baby safe.

It’s those thoughts that keep Tony up. He’s plagued constantly by the guilt and what ifs. The promise he had made to protect his family wasn’t kept. He should’ve tried harder.

The bed shifts, snapping Tony from his thoughts, and his eyes land on Steve’s sleeping form. The silence that follows is relieving, and for a moment Tony wonders if the nightmares are done for the night.

Now that he knows Steve is content, he forces himself to fall back to sleep. His eyes fall shut and it’s not long before sleep begins to take hold of him.

The soft whimpers Steve makes fills Tony’s ears and his eyes shoot open. He sits up quickly, contemplating if he should wake Steve or wait for him to fall back asleep.

"No-" Steve starts to say, his head tossing from side to side. “Don’t...don’t hurt him.”

Tony intervenes. “Steve, wake up,” he says, reaching out to shake him awake. “Honey-”

“No!” Steve screams, his back arching and lifting off the bed. Tony pulls his hand away, watching in horror as the nightmare takes complete control over Steve. “Give him back!”

“Steve!” Tony raises his voice for Steve to hear, and he’s shaking him again. Steve’s screams grow louder and he begins to fight Tony off, his eyes still squeezed shut.

“No! Let me go! Bucky, please stop! Please!”

“Honey, it’s me.” The attempt to wake Steve has started to work and his eyes are shooting open, connecting with Tony’s. “Sweetheart, it’s me,” Tony soothes, reaching out to run his fingers through sweat-damped hair now that Steve has stopped fighting.

“Tony, they’re here! Don’t let them hurt me. Please!” Steve begs, tears filling up his terrified eyes and rolling down his face.

“It’s just me. I won’t let anyone hurt you okay? I promise.”

“They took him. They took him.” Steve is sobbing now that he realizes the nightmare is over and his son is still missing. Tony quickly pulls him into a comforting embrace. Steve clings to Tony tightly, burying his face into Tony’s chest. “I want him back. I want my baby.”

“I know.” Tony has to fight back the tears that have sprung to his eyes. He’s never experienced Steve so distraught. So broken.

They stay like this for some time until eventually Steve wears himself out. Soft sniffs and small hiccups can still be heard- the sounds still make Tony’s heart ache. He keeps Steve close, gently running his fingers through his hair.

“I’m sorry,” Steve says, his voice barely above a whisper, but with everything else around them quiet, Tony picks up on his apology.

“It’s not your fault,” Tony assures. He’s not sure how many times they’ve had conversations similar to this one, and each time Tony never blamed Steve for what happened. If anything, he’s the one that should have most, if not all of it. He was the one who left Steve and their son alone.

“I tried to stop them…”

Tony waits for Steve to continue, only he never does. They haven’t talked about that night yet, and Tony’s not sure if they ever will. But he needed to know the whole story, so he pressed for more.

“What happened?”

Steve tenses in his arms and hides his face in Tony’s chest. Tony gives up after that, not wanting to upset him even more.

Eventually Steve falls back to sleep. Tony waits until he’s sure Steve is comfortable before climbing out of bed. He doesn’t want to leave Steve’s side, but he can’t ignore his son’s needs either. He had to find Peter and bring him home. He promised he would.

He never makes it to the lab, and instead he’s drawn to the room that was closed off. With one hand Tony reaches out, fingers stretching toward the cool brass knob. The room still looks the way Steve left it last: clothes sticking out from the dresser drawers, a package of diapers torn open and missing some of its contents, the folded stack of baby blankets now a messy pile. The bag Steve had meant to take with him was never recovered, and Tony could only hope that his son was being cared for. It's all just wishful thinking. He has no clue what kind of situation his son is currently in. And it kills him.

Tony steps into the room and makes his way toward the dresser, adjusting the clothes that are spilling out. A small box on top catches his eye and he sighs sadly, fingers stretching out to take the box in his hand. The pair of shoes are still neatly intact.

Just holding his son’s first gift brings tears to his eyes. A choked sob escapes him and he holds the box close to his chest. The tears can’t be contained any longer and they roll down his face. He had been trying to be put together for both himself Steve, but now he couldn’t be the strong one. He missed his son.

“Tony?”

At the sound of his name, Tony turns around, finding Steve standing in the doorway of the room. Tony sniffs and turns to put the shoes back, trying to hide the tears. “I’m sorry if I woke you,” Tony says, this time giving Steve his attention. He doesn’t miss how shiny Steve's own eyes appear. “I just wanted to-” Tony waves his hand, gesturing toward the mess, his throat growing tight as he fights back the sob that tries to crawl its way out.

Steve comes closer, carefully taking the shoes from Tony’s hands, brows furrowing slightly as he studies them. “You know I never pictured it like this,” he admits with a sigh and he puts the shoes back.

“I know.”

“You were supposed to be there. He was supposed to be born in a safe place. Instead, I had to…” Steve lets out a shaky breath, those tears in his eyes now flowing freely as he’s reminded of what he had to go through, what their son had to go through.

Tony can see how difficult it is for Steve and he’s ready to step in and stop him from going any further, but then Steve is continuing and Tony is left to hear a portion of the story he had been anxiously deading.

“I had to do it alone...the one thing that we were supposed to experience together...I did alone. I didn’t want to...Tony, I didn’t want to bring him into the world like-like the way I did. I tried so hard to hold off just a little longer but...”

Steve stops to compose himself, only to lose the battle when he can’t contain the sobs. Comforting arms are wrapping around him and Steve accepts the embrace. “Tony, I didn’t mean-”

“I know,” Tony cuts in, holding Steve tighter. He’s forced to let go when Steve pushes him away.

“I can’t...I don’t want to be here…”

“Okay.” Tony nods in understanding. The last place they need to be in is the room responsible for so much heartache.

Being back in their bed does little to ease the deep pain. Steve is still crying, his body shaking from the sobs that wrack through him. Tony holds him close, his own tears silently being shed. He can’t imagine the pain and guilt that is flooding through Steve. He didn’t have to suffer the way Steve had. The pain he felt was different; it could never compare.

“Honey, I’m sorry,” Tony says softly, leaning closer to press a gentle kiss to the back of Steve’s neck. He’s not expecting a response, not with the way Steve’s body continues to tremble from the sorrow. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I’m so sorry for leaving you.”

Steve sniffs and turns in Tony’s arms until their eyes are meeting. “No. This one’s on me. I told you to go. I let Bucky…” His voice trembles, a mixture of fear and pain lacing his tone.

“Was it him?” The way Steve tenses in his arms answers Tony’s question. “He hurt you, didn’t he?”

“It wasn’t him...he didn’t mean-”

“Don’t. Don’t cover for him. He hurt you.”

“Tony, stop.” Steve pushes against Tony’s chest until he’s free from his grasp. “I don’t want to talk about this. I can’t-”

“How can I help you if you don’t confide in me? Steve, no one believes that what you claim is true. You need to tell me everything,” Tony says.

“Will you believe me if I do?” Steve asks, searching for any indication that Tony would be like everyone else.

“Of course I would. I’m on your side,” Tony promises, extending a hand out to brush his fingers along Steve’s tear streaked face.

It takes a moment for Steve to begin, almost as if he’s still hesitant, but with the help from Tony's reassuring words, he finds his voice. Tony was aware that Steve had to give birth alone, but he was not prepared for the grisly details. Hearing of how Steve had delivered their son on his own is difficult to hear. He can’t imagine what Steve must have gone through.

But that wasn’t the worst part. The way Steve’s voice cracks and tears fall from his eyes when he tells Tony how Peter was ripped from his arms is when Tony loses all self-control. The anger toward the men responsible for hurting his family is ignited, the flames growing higher and higher the more Steve confesses to what they had done.

“T-Tony, I tried...I tried to protect him...I couldn’t...they were…” Steve babbles. His cries grow louder now that he’s had to relive those moments that haunt him every night.

Tony feels guilty for causing more pain to the person he swore he’d never hurt, and he wraps Steve in his arms, shushing him soothingly while he sobs into his chest. “I’m sorry, honey. Steve, I’m so sorry.” His words are not enough to take away the pain Steve is forced to endure. Nothing was ever going to be enough.

“I want my baby. Tony, I want him back. Please, Tony I can’t-I need him. I need him.”

“I know.” Tony brings Steve’s head back toward his chest, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and letting his lips linger over the area. “I’ll bring him back.”

* * *

The promise to bring their son home proves to be one of the hardest promises Tony’s ever had to keep. He has no idea where his son is, and that makes him feel like the world's biggest failure. It was his job as a father to protect his child; but he couldn't even do that. It was just another broken promise.

Steve isn’t doing any better. He’s changed. After hearing the hell Hydra put him through, Tony doesn’t find his fiancé’s demeanor surprising. Steve had gone through so much in the hands of his enemy, in the hands of his former best friend. The same guy Steve was willing to lose everything for was the one who hurt him the most.

Despite what Steve may still think about Bucky, Tony still refuses to budge from where he stands. He didn’t believe that the person responsible for hurting the people he loved deserved to be saved. He doesn’t mention that to Steve of course, knowing it would just cause more pain. Steve was already feeling a mixture of emotions and there was no doubt that betrayal was one of them.

Everyone is gathered in the communal living room, the space is usually filled with a cheery vibe, but given the circumstances, a heavy feeling lingers in the air instead. Steve appears the quietest out of the rest of the group; he hasn’t bothered speaking up, instead listening as his teammates go over an array of plans to bring his son back.

None of them will work. No one has any idea where his baby is being kept.

Regardless of how hard he tries, he can’t keep his mind from wandering and playing out various scenarios. For days he’s wondered what kind of state his son was in and if Hydra was following through with what they had promised. Steve squeezes his eyes shut, holding back the tears that threaten to spill.

“We have to do something.” Tony’s voice cuts through Steve’s thoughts, reminding him of the conversation that was currently taking place. He had missed the first portion, not that it matters. Everything said so far had done nothing to ease his worried mind.

“Steve?” Someone is addressing him now and one glance up reveals that it’s Natasha. She’s still seated a few feet away, but now that they’ve locked eyes, she scoots closer and leans forward. “Do you remember anything else?”

He’s grown tired of repeating his story; it hurts each time he has to tell it. “I’ve told you everything.”

“What about where you were being kept?” Bruce asks. He means no harm by the question, but judging by the way Steve grows uncomfortable, he quickly apologizes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“I don’t know anything,” Steve answers the question. “I woke up in a room and...well, you know what happens next.”

“You know it was Pierce,” Tony says. “That’s a start.”

“It’s not enough. Nick doesn’t believe me.”

“Then we make him. I’ll hack into SHIELD if I have to. If that’s what it takes-”

“Can you do that?” Bruce questions, his brows furrowing.

“Must I remind everyone that I’ve hacked into the Pentagon when I was in high school? I’ve also hacked into SHIELD’s database before. Remember that? Anyone?”

“Then how come none of this shit came up before?” Sam asks.

“Don’t know,” Tony answers honestly, and he sighs. “This doesn’t make any sense, trust me I’m just as confused as the rest of you. But we have to do something.”

“So just like that you’re gonna hack into SHIELD?” Sam shakes his head, still feeling skeptical about their newest plan. “How the hell do you plan on pulling that off?”

“Do you not know me at all?” Tony says with a roll of his eyes. “I got this. I’ll dig up all of SHIELD’s dirty secrets. Hydra is manipulating SHIELD and we’re gonna bust them.”

“Will that work?” Bruce shifts uncomfortably in his seat, suddenly feeling awkward about their plan to hack into the security agency. They’ve done a lot of things in the past that broke all of the rules, but this was a new one.

“It will.” Tony is confident. “If we can prove that Hydra is working within SHIELD then-”

“Then Nick will have to believe me,” Steve finishes. “I have to talk to him again.”

Tony sighs harshly. He doesn’t want to get Nick involved again, especially after their last encounter. He hasn’t gotten over the fact that Nick had the audacity to bring Pierce in to talk to Steve. The next time he sees the Director, punches will be thrown.

“Steve, it’s pointless. He doesn’t even believe you.”

“Let me try again. I need to get our son back, Tony.”

“We will,” Tony assures. “Whatever it takes.”

Steve nods. “Whatever it takes.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if an apology would suffice at this point. I swear I had meant to update this one a long time ago, but I got stuck and didn't know what needed to happen in this chapter. There was one scene I wanted to add, but feel it might work better in the next one. I'm not gonna make any promises, but I'm hoping I can get started on the next chapter and have it up a lot quicker than this one. Thank you all for being patient and supportive! I hope all of you are staying safe and well! <3

They were one step closer to finding their son, and though the progress they were making was substantial, it was still difficult to ignore the fact that they had spent too much time away from him. Lately, all Steve could think about was what his son was going through and what Hydra has done so far. It’s not thoughts he wants to have, but his mind can’t help but wander.

Pierce had promised that his son was in good hands, but Steve knew better than to believe anything that came out of that man’s mouth. At least, now he does. He wishes he had been more cautious, maybe then his son wouldn’t be in the hands of his worst enemy.

He’s nowhere near as comfortable with technology the way his fiancé is, but that doesn’t stop Steve from giving it a try. He doesn’t know how much time has passed since he snuck down to Tony’s lab and attempted to track down their son’s location. It all failed. FRIDAY did her best to assist, but even that did little to pinpoint the whereabouts of his son.

With a heavy sigh, Steve leans back in the chair and scrubs one hand over his face. He’s exhausted, both mentally and physically, but even that’s not enough to ease him into sleep. The nightmares still plague him, constantly haunting him whenever he closes his eyes. It’s gotten to the point where his eyes don’t even need to be closed anymore.

The guilt hangs heavy over him; he was the reason why Peter was gone. He allowed himself to stray away from what really mattered, and now both he and Tony were paying the price.

A choked sob escapes him and Steve leans forward, burying both hands in his face, his body racking with sobs. He’d give anything to go back, to prevent his son from being taken. He should have fought harder. He should have done more.

A comforting touch is what snaps Steve from his thoughts and he lifts his head, catching sight of Tony’s reflection in the blank computer screen. The hands on his shoulders tighten and Steve turns in the chair, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist and resting his head against his stomach.

“It’s okay,” Tony says, and he runs his fingers through Steve’s hair, hoping it brings him some sort of comfort. They haven’t had any in days, but that didn’t stop Tony from trying to provide it.

“It’s not,” Steve pushes Tony away. “None of this is okay. Our son is gone and it’s my fault.”

“Steve, what happened-”

“Is my fault! Dammit, Tony!” Steve cuts him off and rises to his feet. He rests his hands on the desk, and drops his head between his shoulders. “I did this. Pierce was right. If I wouldn’t have been so reckless, then maybe we would still have our son.”

A heavy silence falls over them. Judging by the lack of response on Tony’s part, Steve assumes his words sit true with his fiancé. For months Tony had shown and voiced his disapproval of Steve’s actions. That had been an issue in their relationship, and though they had worked hard on getting back to what they used to be, now after everything that’s happened, Steve was sure this was going to be what broke them for good.

“I know that’s how you feel,” Steve is the first to break the silence, and he peers up at Tony with red rimmed eyes. “I know you blame me for this. I was the one who almost lost our son twice and now...now I finally did it. I did all of this.”

“You didn’t.” Tony comes closer until he’s standing beside Steve, and he reaches out to rest his hands over Steve’s shoulders, rubbing them soothingly. “This wasn’t you. I know what happened in the past…” Tony trails off with a sigh.

“I deserve this,” Steve turns around, forcing Tony to let go. “I never should have risked our son’s life for-”

Fresh tears gather in Steve’s eyes at the thought of his best friend. For months he had risked his life to bring back Bucky, and now he had put the wrong life on the line.

“It should have been me.” Steve releases a shaky breath, eyes burning with fresh tears as the scene in the Hydra compound plays back in his mind. He was willing to fight and give everything to save his son from the hands of his enemy.

Tony’s silent again, completely lost for words. He doesn’t agree with what Steve is saying, not in the slightest. He opens his mouth to argue against Steve’s thoughts, only to shut it when Steve speaks again.

“Hydra wanted me. Pierce wanted me dead for getting in the way. Our son was innocent. It should have been me. They should have killed-”

“No.” Tony finally cuts in. “It never should have been you. Pete needs you too.”

“No he doesn’t.”

“Yes he does. Steve, look what you did to keep him safe-”

“It wasn’t enough-”

“It was! Do you know how amazing you are for what you did? I never could’ve done the things you did. I know what happened was never supposed to be like this...but even then you still managed to find ways to keep Peter safe. You did everything...and I know you would’ve done more if you could.”

The tears Steve had been holding back can no longer be contained and they flow freely down his face. Tony moves in quickly to bring Steve close, and this time Steve allows the contact. He clings to Tony tightly, body trembling from his sobs.

“Honey, it’s o-” Tony tries to assure, only for his words to get cut off when Steve pulls away from the embrace.

“It’s not. Tony, it’s been days and...and for all we know he could be-” Steve can’t bring himself to finish that thought. It’s crossed his mind more times than he’s willing to admit, and he hates that his brain even conjured up such a thought.

“He’s not,” Tony says sternly. He wasn’t going to believe, even for a second, that his son was dead. They still had a shot at bringing him home safely.

“You don’t know Hydra like I do. You don’t know what they’re capable of.”

“He’s not. You said it yourself that they need him, right? He’s supposed to be their weapon. If that’s true then you know he’s not dead.”

“If he’s not enhanced-”

“Then I hope he is. If it means buying us some time-”

“It’s not just that, Tony. He’s been away from us for too long and I tried to care for him but it wasn’t enough.”

“I know.” Tony wraps Steve in his arms again. “We’re gonna get him back. I won’t stop until we do.”

The alert from the front gate is what forces them apart, and both are settling their attention on the video footage displayed on the screen. The black car is easily recognizable, though unexpected.

“Is that-” Steve starts.

“Yeah.” Tony nods his head. “You did say you wanted to talk to him. Guess this is your chance.”

They meet with Nick in the communal living room. It’s uncomfortable to be near the director after the incident in the hospital; Steve more so than Tony. Nick had made it very clear whose side he was on, so his unannounced visit is peculiar.

“I apologize for dropping in like this,” Nick is the first to say.

“And that’s all you’re here to apologize for?” Tony narrows his eyes in Nick's direction. He has yet to forgive him for bringing in the man responsible for breaking his family.

Nick inhales sharply. “No,” he replies, his eyes on Tony, then he’s shifting his gaze toward Steve. “I never should have brought Alexander with me. Obviously, hearing both sides didn’t require him around you, but it was his idea to address your accusations.”

“His idea wasn’t for that. If you heard what he told me…” Steve trails off, and he glances down at his lap, squeezing his hands tightly in an attempt to control himself.

“What did he say?” Nick asks, leaning forward in his seat. It takes a moment for Steve to look up and meet his eyes. “Rogers-”

“He told me my son was in good hands.”

“He probably meant with SHIELD-”

“No,” Steve shakes his head. “He said those words to me before, back in the Hydra base. They want my son as a weapon, to use his abilities against us and the rest of the world. It’s the same thing they did with Bucky.”

“And you think Pierce is behind all of this?” Nick asks and Steve nods his head. He lets out a heavy sigh. “I want to believe you-”

“Listen, Nick I know how it sounds and I know that you trust him, but I thought at one point you trusted me, too. Please just trust me again.”

“I do trust you, Rogers. Hell, maybe even a part of me even believes you.” Nick rises to his feet and begins to pace the floor. He pauses and releases another sigh before speaking again, “I haven’t spoken to Alexander in a couple of days. After that day in the hospital he assured me that we would do everything we could to bring back your son and find out where Agent Rumlow and the rest of Hydra’s rats were hiding.”

“Did he say anything else?” Tony presses for more.

“No. And when I tried reaching out to him, I never heard back.”

“Is this your way of saying you believe me?” Steve is the next to ask, growing hopeful from Nick’s words. To track down their son, they needed all the help they could get.

“I’m saying...it’s a little strange. He wouldn’t just disappear in the middle of something like this. Either he’s been Hydra’s next target or...well, you know where I’m getting at.”

“Then we find him,” Tony states. “If you believe, even the slightest, that your buddy is behind this-”

“I never said-”

“You did. And even if you didn’t, I’d still track him down. Once I hack into SHIELD-”

“Excuse me?” Nick’s voice shifts into a different tone, one both Avengers were no strangers to. They’ve been on this side more times than they could count. Pissing Nick Fury off was just something they did best. “You think I’m going to allow you of all people to hack into classified information?”

Tony gives a small shrug in response, only angering the director more. “It’s not like I haven’t done it before. Except I bet this time I’ll actually dig up something good.”

“You won’t be digging up anything, Stark. I suggest you figure out a new plan.”

“Like it or not it’s the only plan we got,” Steve says. “Now you can either be on our side or stay out of the way.”

Nick huffs out a laugh. “I thought I made it clear I’m on your side.”

“Did you?” Tony questions, earning a glare. “Sorry. I couldn’t tell.”

“I know you both want your son back, I get that. But hacking into SHIELD-”

“Will give us all the information we need,” Steve interrupts. “You said it yourself that you’re suspicious. I’m sure you want to learn the truth.”

“It would be nice, yeah. But this…” Nick trails off. It’s obvious he’s torn between wanting to fight to keep the organization he’s trusted for years private, and discovering the possible truth that Hydra has been right under his nose. “You better hope that you’re right.”

“I am,” Steve assures confidently. “Do you trust me?”

There’s a moment of hesitation before Nick says, “I guess I have no choice.”

* * *

With Nick now on their side, their plan to take down Hydra and rescue their son can be executed. There’s no doubt in Tony’s mind that their plan can not go wrong when he hands Natasha a special device and wishes her luck on her trip to D.C. . It was her idea from the beginning to work along Nick, and no one at the SHIELD headquarters would even bat an eye at the sight of her. She was well known and Nick trusted her with his life; her presence compared to Tony’s wouldn’t draw any suspicion.

Steve remains confident that once Natasha gets inside and bugs the place, that all of Hydra and SHIELD’s dirty secrets would be brought to the light. There was still that possibility that whatever they did dig up wouldn’t aid in finding their son, but Steve was still holding onto that small glimmer of hope. It was all he had left.

“It’s gonna be fine,” Tony assures for what feels like the hundredth time. Only an hour has past since Natasha radioed in to let them know she was inside and starting the process. They were confident in her and her capabilities, but it was obvious Tony still needed to offer some reassurance.

“I know,” Steve acknowledges, though his eyes never leave the screen that is currently receiving the information Natasha has managed to collect so far. None of it has any indication of where his son is being kept.

Tony comes closer until he’s standing beside his fiancé. “I brought coffee,” he says, holding out a cup for Steve to take. “It’s gonna be a long night.”

“Thanks,” Steve accepts the hot beverage, but refuses to drink. Eating and sleeping had been the last thing on his mind, and now drinking was next to be added to the list of things he couldn’t bring himself to do.

“Don’t worry. She’s gonna find out the truth. I know you trust Romanoff to do it.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Steve sighs and sets the untouched drink down. “If this doesn’t work-”

“Hey,” Tony soothes and he reaches for Steve’s hand. The comforting touch is enough to tear Steve’s gaze away from the screen and lock with Tony’s. “This is gonna work. We’re gonna get our son back.”

Steve swallows the lump that has formed in his throat and shuts his eyes momentarily to prevent the tears that have gathered there from falling. He trusts those words. It’s all he can do.

He squeezes Tony’s hand and they share a smile. “I know,” Steve says, and this time he believes that they will get their son back, that good will win the battle against evil.

The rest of the information being shared isn’t enough to grab their attention. A file containing the title Project Insight is one Tony finds interesting and plans to open at another time. It’s not until coordinates are appearing over the screen does their interest pique.

“You guys seeing this?” Natasha’s voice comes through the comms.

“Perfectly,” Steve answers. “What else you got?”

“A lot more. I’m not sure if these coordinates lead to where Pierce and his men are hiding-”

“It could be. I’m not going to risk ignoring them. Thanks, Nat.”

The connection cuts off and more of SHIELD’s secrets continue to be displayed on their side. Steve has seen enough and he turns to leave the room, only to stop and turn back around to face Tony.

“Where are you going?” Tony asks.

“To suit up,” Steve replies.

“Suit up? You honestly think I’d let you go?”

“You can’t make me stay behind. Not now.”

“Steve, you barely made it out alive on the last mission and I can’t...I can’t lose you again. I almost did and I can’t let it happen again. Please just sit this one out.”

“You know I can’t do that. Peter needs me.”

“And I need you here.”

Steve lets out a sigh. Every fiber of his being is telling him to put on the suit and strap on the shield, but Tony was right about sitting this mission out. He still wasn’t a hundred percent healed, both physically and mentally. Whenever he was around Bucky, his guard always managed to go down and that couldn’t happen on a mission as important as this one.

“Okay. Tony, whatever happens...you need to promise that you’ll bring him back.”

The person Steve is referring to is obvious. Of course he would want Barnes to come back safe and sound along with their son. Only, Tony couldn’t care less if Barnes made it back alive or not. If Barnes was the enemy and stood in his way of protecting his son, then he would go down with the rest of Hydra.

“I’m not bringing him back. I don’t care who he used to be. I’m not risking his life to save our son’s.”

“I wasn’t talking about him,” Steve says, his tone laced with sadness. The way his eyes shine with tears doesn't go unnoticed. “Bring back our son.”

Tony nods. “I will.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is on the short side, but it's a POV I've been waiting to do and was never really planning for it to be long so yeah. I hope you all enjoy this chapter anyway!

The cries have finally grown softer, nothing more than small whimpers now. If he does cry again, it’s not for long and the sound is weaker. For the most part they go unnoticed, at least by everyone else around them. Only one has been listening closely to the sounds the little boy has been making.

Ever since escaping the attack, the Asset refused to take his eyes away from the child they left with. It wasn’t a mission given to him by his handler, but a mission he felt he needed to take upon himself. It was out of character for him to consider such a thing; he’s never once gone above his superiors. But this time was different. He was drawn to the child and couldn’t escape the urge to care for him.

It was an urge he’s never experienced before. He was made to follow orders; to obey; to _kill_. There was nothing comforting or nurturing about him. He was a notorious killer. A weapon.

In the back of his mind, a name is being played over and over again. _Bucky_. The name is unfamiliar to him; he’s only ever been known as ‘The Asset’ or ‘Soldier’. His handlers have never called him anything else.

But the stranger, his mission, called him Bucky. He also called him a friend. Perhaps he wasn’t just a dangerous weapon meant only for destruction, but maybe at one point in time he had been someone else.

The Asset’s eyes squeeze shut, his mind, for the first time in a long time, able to process new information. No thoughts of orders and killings flood his thoughts, and instead he’s taken back to a time when he wasn’t Hydra’s greatest creation.

The stranger’s face is the first thing he sees behind closed eyes. Steve. That had been his name. The rest of him was fuzzy, but the one thing The Asset was sure of was that he knew this person. Steve was more than just his mission. He was part of his past.

Bucky. The name, _his name_ , is still fresh in his mind. There was no telling how long it would remain there. They would make sure it doesn’t stick. That doesn’t stop him from repeating the name over and over again to himself. It was all he had left from his past life.

His eyes shoot open at the sound of small whimpers, his gaze settling on the child lying a few feet away. The jacket he’s wrapped in has slipped off around his small form, exposing his upper half, his arms flailing and whimpers growing louder.

The room they’ve been in for the past few hours offers little warmth, and it becomes apparent that the child was growing uncomfortable. They weren’t supposed to be here this long. The plan was to keep moving until they'd reached the safety of their new base, but a setback had occurred, forcing Bucky and a few members to hide away until their leader returned.

The reason for the delay is unknown, but there was speculation about it regarding the survival of Captain America. The famous Captain, the man responsible for intervening in every one of Hydra’s plans, was supposed to be dead, and yet there were talks about him surviving their latest attack.

They had to keep moving, covering their tracks wherever they went to throw him and the rest of his team off. He was a threat to Hydra and the plans they had for the new world.

And perhaps at one point in time he had been, but now that every memory started to come flooding back, he was no longer the enemy. Steve was Bucky’s best friend.

With the child’s cries rising in volume, the urge to protect him grows stronger and Bucky moves closer, taking small, cautious steps toward the infant. He reaches out with one hand, flesh fingers brushing against the material of the jacket. At the sound of a door, he flinches and retracts his hand, eyes darting up to connect with those of Brock Rumlow. He’s not alone, another agent is with him, one Bucky barely recognizes.

Bucky scrambles away until his back is pressed against the stone wall. His eyes land on the guns tucked away in their holsters, not missing the way Rumlow lets his fingers hover over the weapon. Bucky has a weapon of his own, more powerful and dangerous compared to the ones they’re possessing. And even though he has the advantage and ability to take them down if threatened, he knows better than to attack.

The child is crying again, the noise stealing Rumlow’s attention away from Bucky. The other agent is the first to move, his intentions clear when he pulls his gun free. Bucky moves too, putting himself between the child and the agent.

The dark chuckle that rumbles through Rumlow’s throat puts Bucky on edge. Rumlow steps forward, pushing the other agent back. He’s getting too close and Bucky moves again, blocking the baby from harm.

“Don’t,” he pleads. This isn’t the first time he’s begged. He knows what punishments await him for acting out.

“Step aside,” Rumlow orders. Bucky refuses to budge, even when the gun he’s been eyeing is released and pointed in his direction. “I don’t want to hurt you. Pierce would kill me if I did. I just want the kid.”

Bucky’s stomach twists uncomfortably at those words. He knew what kind of plan was in store for the child. What they’ve been doing to him was the exact same thing they intended on doing to the innocent child. Bucky wasn’t going to allow them to succeed. Now that he knew the truth. This child needed protection.

He allowed himself to get distracted. The other agent has stepped closer, but before he can snatch the child away, Bucky wraps a hand around the man’s neck. Bucky raises his arm until the man is lifted up, his boots barely brushing against the concrete floor beneath him. The metal constricts tightly, blocking off any air the agent desperately tries to get into his lungs.

“Put him down.” Rumlow’s voice is in Bucky’s ear. One glance in his direction shows the gun pointed at his head. All he had to do was pull the trigger, but Bucky knows he won’t. “Put him down!” Rumlow yells. He’s trying to be tough, but the fear in his eyes is what gives him away.

The commotion has upset the child, his whimpers now loud wails. Bucky shifts his gaze in the baby’s direction, knowing he needs to act fast if he wants to get the child out alive.

For the first time in years, Bucky doesn’t comply with the order given to him.

He squeezes tighter, pulling a sharp gasp from the agent’s lips. Hands are coming up, fingers clawing over Bucky’s metal ones. Rumlow is yelling again. The scene Bucky has caused was going to draw unwanted attention. He could easily take down the handful of men he knows are outside the room, but with a child, that task was going to be difficult.

He begins to lower his arm, making Rumlow believe that he was finally complying like the good soldier they assume him to be. He waits until the gun on him is lowered, then he’s lifting the man back up and shoving him into the wall. Rumlow yells again, but Bucky ignores him and continues to slam the agent into the stone surface until a sickening crack can be heard and his body falls limp.

Rumlow begins screaming for backup into his comm. His calls are cut off when Bucky turns on him. Rumlow points his gun at Bucky. “I’ll fucking do it!”

Bucky doesn’t give him a chance to follow through with the threat. Before Rumlow can pull the trigger, Bucky is already wrapping a hand around Rumlow’s wrist and twisting, forcing the gun to slip from his grasp and emitting a cry of pain from the agent. Rumlow isn’t like the other one, though and he fights back, ramming his head forward and colliding it with Bucky’s. Bucky staggers back, for a moment dazed from the impact.

With him distracted, Rumlow makes a move for his gun, but Bucky recovers fast and reaches out for him, metal wrapping around his throat. Rumlow squirms, slipping one hand free to grip Bucky’s and the other to reach for his knife.

Bucky screams when the blade pierces his shoulder. It’s not enough to loosen his grip around Rumlow’s throat and he presses his metal fingers into the flesh there. He lifts Rumlow up and tosses him across the room, satisfied when Rumlow hits the wall and doesn’t get up.

With two of his threats down, Bucky carefully takes the screaming child into his arms. Using his metal hand, he easily rips the door out from the wall and throws it to the side. Stepping out of the room, he’s greeted with commotion. An alarm is blaring overhead and gunshots are ringing out. It only takes him a second to realize that the attack isn’t for him.

Someone else was in the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Bucky isn't so bad after all ;)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this one updated! I swear I tried working on it and then took a break when I got stuck. The next chapter should be easier for me since this one contained all the action. I'm not that great at the action stuff okay! I hope you all enjoy it anyway!

Sneaking into Hydra’s territory wasn’t a simple task; Tony knew this from past experiences. Despite the team’s ability to tread cautiously on Hydra’s grounds, sooner or later they were going to make their presence known.

Tony just didn’t think they’d be triggering the alarm so early into their newest mission.

He’s not worried, though. The outcome was going to remain the same. He was going to get both his team and son out safely.

The team only consists of himself, Sam, Natasha. It’s not the full team, especially when he doesn’t have the green guy and the Captain to aid them, but it was better than nothing. Bruce would benefit them greatly, but Tony felt he was needed more back at home. He could at least keep a close eye on Steve and protect him if anything were to happen. Tony only hopes no harm comes to his fiancé while he’s away.

It’s not the same without Steve by his side, but it’s better this way. Steve is still recovering and the last thing Tony wants is for him to get hurt again. He suffered so much already under the hands of his greatest enemy. Tony didn’t want to risk anymore harm to come to him.

He couldn’t lose him again.

The commotion their presence causes isn’t surprising, and it’s not long before guns are being fired and damage is inflicted. When the first wave ends, Tony leads the way through the bunker, eyes and ears open for any more of Hydra’s men.

“I’m picking up heat signatures,” Tony announces as they close in on a room.

“How many?” Natasha asks, her gun raised and pointed in front of her.

“Just one,” comes Tony’s reply. He keeps his repulsors charged just in case the one person in the room decides to be brave and take on a few members of the Avengers.

The door to the room is thrown off its hinges, and Tony has FRIDAY do a scan of the room, giving him a preview of what awaits them once they enter. With the room clear of any threats, Tony deems it safe enough for them to step inside.

“What the hell happened?” Sam questions, eyeing the space, no doubt using his goggles to perform his own scan. “I think I found that heat signature.”

“Not from this one,” Natasha states, kneeling down near a fallen Hydra agent. She glances up. “He’s dead.”

“I wasn’t talking about him.” Sam gestures toward the other person in the room.

At the sight of Agent Rumlow, Tony’s blood boils. Every fiber of his being demands he kill the man responsible for hurting the people he cared most about. He moves toward him, only to be held back when Natasha puts a hand over his shoulder.

“Wait,” She says, her voice stern. “We need him if we want to find Pierce.”

There’s a part of Tony that doesn’t want to listen and blast Rumlow into bits, but he knows she’s right. Pierce was the real mastermind behind all of this; Rumlow was just another puppet.

Tony nods and she releases her hold on him. He moves toward the agent, ignoring the dark chuckle Rumlow makes when Tony gets closer. For a split second Tony loses his cool and he grasps Rumlow by his vest, hauling him up and crashing him against the wall. Rumlow only laughs.

“You think this is supposed to scare me?” Rumlow taunts, his cracked and bloodied lips curving into a smirk. “You’re not the only guy with a metal arm who’s pinned me against this wall.”

“But unlike him, I’m not gonna let you live.” Tony brings his other arm up, the sound of his repulsors charging filling the room.

“Do it,” Rumlow urges. “You already lost, Stark. He has your kid.”

“What did you say?” Tony growls, deactivating his helmet, exposing his face to the agent. He pushes Rumlow harder against the wall, emitting a painful gasp from Rumlow. “Where is my son?”

“Gone.”

“Where is he!”

Rumlow chuckles. “How’s Rogers? Hope we didn’t beat him too badly. Maybe we should’ve.”

“Shut up!” Tony tightens his grasp on the agent. “Where is my son!”

“You’re too late. He’s dead now.”

Tony aims his hand at Rumlow’s head, the inside of his palm lighting up. Before he can fire, Natasha is calling out to him again. He snaps his head in her direction, his eyes dark with rage.

“Tony, don’t. He knows where-”

“I don’t care. I’ll kill him and then find Pierce.”

“I’ll deal with him,” Natasha decides, coming closer and pulling her gun on Rumlow. “You go and I’ll keep this one company.”

Tony takes a moment to think it over. She’s right again. Rumlow clearly didn’t have his son, and time was already being wasted trying to get information out of him. Tony eases off the agent, letting Natasha take his place.

“Go!” Natasha urges, then she turns back to Rumlow, flashing him her signature smirk. “I’ll keep him entertained.”

“If you get anything out of him-” Tony starts, only for Natasha to interrupt.

“I know.” Natasha nods in understanding. “Just go find your son.”

With Rumlow contained, Tony and Sam continue through the base. Not having Natasha with them is unsettling; they could use her wits and abilities, but knowing she was keeping Rumlow under watch made the lack of her presence less painful. He knew she wouldn’t go easy on him if he tried to play games.

“So how do we find the kid in this place?” Sam asks the question Tony has been wondering since they stepped foot in Hydra’s compound.

“We split up,” Tony replies. It’s not his best plan, especially since they already lost one person of their group, but he had nothing else. He was confident they could manage and execute their mission just fine if they were to separate from each other.

“And who are you going after?” Sam questions.

“Pierce. I know he’s here, and he has my son,” Tony says.

Sam exhales sharply. “I guess that leaves me Barnes. The dude better remember me.”

“It’s better if you find him than I do. I don’t trust myself to…” Tony can’t finish that thought. He already made it clear to Steve that if he crossed paths with the Winter Soldier that he wouldn’t let him get away again.

“And if I find him...I shoot, right?”

“I know if Steve was here he would be against it, but this is my mission and I don’t care what happens to Barnes.”

If Sam wants to protest, he doesn’t do it and instead he takes the orders given to him. Tony doesn’t know that if and when Sam does bump into Barnes that he’ll actually follow through with his orders. A part of Tony can’t bring himself to care, not when his priority was getting Peter back safely.

They go their separate ways; Sam disappearing down one corridor and Tony taking the other. He hasn’t received any updates from Natasha, a perfect indication that she had Rumlow in check. He pushes forward.

There’s no sign of Pierce, and though it’s frustrating and puts him on edge, Tony keeps searching. The only thing on his mind is bringing his baby back home where he belonged.

“Wilson,” Tony says into his comm. He’s not sure how much time has passed since he split from Sam’s side, but the lack of communication from his teammates grows worrisome. “Please tell me you found something interesting.”

There’s a moment of hesitation before Sam’s voice is coming through. “I wouldn’t say interesting. Just a bunch of Hydra assholes.”

“That sounds about right. I’m coming to a few right now.” Tony takes a moment to break away from the conversation to deal with the group of men he comes across. He has them on the ground in seconds; their guns no match for his own weapons. “Jesus who manufactured these?” Tony asks himself when he passes by the fallen men and their splayed out guns. “Definitely not me I hope.”

Sam sighs, reminding Tony that he was still on the line. “Do you always get this distracted?” Sam asks.

“Not always. Why? What does Steve say about me when you two are doing this sort of thing?”

“Not something I feel comfortable repeating...or want to hear again.”

Tony smirks. “Do you want me to say something about him, Wilson? He has an amazing ass.”

Another sigh from Sam. “I’m out.”

Tony is left in silence again. The corridors go on for miles, some twisting and turning. It’s almost impossible to locate anything or anyone, but Tony has his suit as his advantage. He’s able to locate any threats before they notice him.

But there’s still no sign of Pierce and his son. It makes him wonder if he’s too late. He doesn’t want to think that way. Leaving without his son wasn’t an option. He already let Peter down once, and he wasn’t going to do it again.

“Boss.” FRIDAY’s warning comes through, forcing Tony to stop walking. He doesn’t need to ask her for a scan; a dark figure is in front of him. His back is turned, but Tony doesn’t need to see his face to know who it is.

It’s impossible to sneak up on the person; the sound of his heavy boots are loud against the concrete floor. A new sound fills Tony’s ears: his son’s soft whimpers. Knowing his son is in the hands of a dangerous assassin has Tony’s blood boiling.

“You have something of mine,” Tony says, his words capturing the Soldier’s attention and he turns. Tony hasn’t been this close to Barnes before, their last encounter was brief and at the time all he could think about was getting Steve out of the base. Now, it was just the two of them with no interruptions.

The first thing Tony notices is the blood, making his own run cold. He can’t tell if the blood belongs to Barnes or his son. He prays it isn’t the latter.

Bucky steps back, the sudden movement causes Tony to charge up his repluser and aim it in Bucky’s direction.

“He belongs to Steve,” Bucky says, bringing the baby in his arms closer to his chest.

“Yeah well Steve and I are sort of a thing and last time I checked, it takes two to make a baby so…” Tony trails off, his brain finally comprehending what Bucky had just said. “Wait, you remember Steve?”

Bucky gives a small nod in response. He’s still wary to give the baby up and he takes another step back.

“Hang on.” Tony lowers his weapons and taps at his chest, until he's no longer in the suit. It’s a stupid idea to make himself defenseless in front of the Winter Soldier, but he needs to prove that he’s no threat. The last thing he wants to do is set Barnes off and lose his son in the process. “I just want the kid,” Tony explains.

Those must not have been the right words because Bucky grows defensive. The way his metal fingers clenched tightly makes Tony nervous, and he eyes the weapon closely. He’s thankful Peter is in the other arm, but that didn’t make the situation any better.

“Whoa! Wait, wait!” Tony holds both of his hands up. “I’m not gonna do anything. I just want my son.”

“Where’s Steve?” Bucky demands.

“He’s safe. Steve is good. I mean you beat him to hell but-” Tony stops himself from continuing when he notices the shift in Bucky’s eyes. He almost seems...remorseful. Maybe he really did remember Steve and this wasn’t another one of Hydra’s tricks. “He’s good,” Tony says again. “Steve is okay.”

Bucky is still hesitant, not that Tony blames him. He wonders if Bucky even remembers him. “We’ve met before,” Tony tells him, hoping to spark some of his old memories. “It wasn’t a great time, but-”

Peter’s small whimpers capture Tony’s attention, his eyes darting down to the bundle in Bucky’s arm. He recognizes the article of clothing his son is wrapped in, a reminder that Peter probably wasn’t in the best condition.

“Let me have my son. That’s all I want.” Tony tries again, this time taking a few steps forward. Bucky stays where he is, but he’s still wary.

“They want to hurt him,” Bucky says.

“I’m not them. I just want my son back. Steve wants him back. You’ll give him back to Steve, right?”

Bucky nods again.

“Good.” Tony comes closer. “Now give him to me.”

Bucky eyes Tony closely, and for a moment, Tony wonders if he’s going to back off. But then Bucky is slowly offering Peter. Tony keeps his eyes trained on the soldier while he reaches out for his son, only shifting his gaze when his fingers brush against the soft material of the jacket.

Peter is right there. All he needs is a little more and-

A white, hot pain shoots through Tony’s shoulder, punching a pained gasp from his lips. He stumbles forward, finding purchase in the tactical gear Bucky has on. It takes only a second for his brain to catch up, and he realizes that he’s been shot.

Another gunshot rings out and Tony squeezes his eyes shut, waiting for the pain to erupt, but when it never does, he peels his eyes open and knows why. Bucky has changed their positions, pushing Tony behind him and blocking him from their attacker, holding his metal hand out to counter the bullet.

Tony moves, hissing when the sudden movement causes a flare of pain. He ignores it for the time being to peer over Bucky’s shoulder, his eyes landing on the man responsible for his wound.

Alexander has his gun raised, his finger hovering over the trigger. He doesn’t shoot, instead taking a few steps forward. “At ease, Soldier,” he orders.

Tony’s eyes shift in Bucky’s direction, silently hoping Bucky is still with him and not the soldier Pierce is wanting. Bucky holds his ground, his metal arm still stretched in front of him to block anymore attacks.

“You lost, Stark,” Alexander switches to addressing Tony now. “you can’t take both.”

“Who said I wanted both?” Tony retorts, stepping behind Bucky to face the man he wants dead. “I only came here for one.”

“Then give me back my Asset,” Alexander growls, shifting his aim to the whimpering bundle in Bucky’s arm. “Believe me, I don’t want to do it. The child holds the key to Hydra’s success.”

“Yeah well he’s an Avenger. Obviously he can’t be both.”

Alexander’s lips curve into a smirk. “You think the Avengers are going to stop me? Stop Hydra? How long has Hydra been growing right under your nose? No one believes you now, Stark. And they never will.”

“I wouldn’t say that. Have you talked to Nick lately?” Tony questions. He doesn’t miss the way Alexander’s eyes fill with fear. “Yeah. What were you saying about no one believing me?”

The gun in Alexander’s hand is pointed in Tony’s direction now. Tony doesn’t even flinch; he’s lost count of how many times he’s found himself in this type of situation. Alexander steps closer, his gun still raised and this time he pulls the trigger. Tony activates the suit, shielding himself from the attack in red and gold.

A few shots are fired, the bullets zooming toward Tony and ricocheting off his suit. He charges up his own weapons and targets Pierce. But before he can fire the blast, another gun is going off, the sound right beside him. One glance in Bucky’s direction shows him with his own gun. The first shot hits Pierce in the stomach; the next one is in the chest. He falls to the ground.

Tony retracts the repulsors and moves toward Alexander. He’s still breathing, gasping for air. Blood is trickling down the side of his mouth. Tony kicks the gun that lays beside him out of the way when Alexander tries to reach for it.

“I didn’t lose,” Tony tells him, his eyes meeting the dimly lit ones of Alexander. “you lost.”

Alexander coughs, more blood spilling from his lips. “Hail...Hydra.”

Those are his last words.

Tony turns back to Bucky. He never thought in a million years that he would be saved by the same person who was responsible for the death of his parents. He’s still cautious when he approaches, knowing Bucky could snap at any second.

“I can't believe you just did that, and with my son in your arms. You can put it down now,” Tony says, gesturing to the gun that is still in Bucky’s hand. Bucky glances down, a shaky breath escaping him and he drops the weapon.

With Bucky calming down, Tony deactivates his suit. “My son…” Tony pauses, his eyes landing on the bundle still in Bucky’s arm. This time Bucky doesn’t hesitate and he gently passes the baby to Tony.

He never imagined the first time he’d get to hold his son would be like this. It was supposed to play out differently. He was supposed to be by Steve’s side, sharing the wonderful experience together.

“Hi, Pete.” Tony smiles down at his son, his smile growing wider when Peter reveals his eyes to him. “You’re safe now.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy I'm updating this one again! I know I have others to work on, but this one is almost done and I want to finish it instead of it getting buried under all my other WIPS. I'm so guilty of that ugh. I hope you guys like this next chapter!

Steve hasn’t moved from his spot in the control room since Tony and their friends set off for their latest mission. Knowing he couldn’t be there fighting alongside them was difficult to accept, but he understood needing to stay behind. He still wasn’t completely healed from the torture Hydra put him through. The scratches and bruises faded within a few days, but the mental damage was going to take more time.

He couldn’t imagine facing Bucky again. The person that was supposed to be his best friend, the one he promised and sacrificed so much for didn’t even know him. It hurt to know that he had lost his best friend. There’s a part of him that doesn’t want to give up, but the other half is wary to continue searching for Bucky.

He’s reminded of the slight break from Hydra’s control that he saw in Bucky the night they encountered each other again. It gave him hope; the idea that his best friend stood a chance only urged that part of him to keep trying. Perhaps one day he will.

There’s been no contact from Tony or anyone else. He talked briefly with his fiancé, but the call ended the moment Tony announced he was getting close to Hydra’s new hiding place. That had been hours ago.

Steve can’t help but wonder what’s gone on since the last time he spoke to Tony. He can only hope for good things, but the lack of communication becomes worrisome the more time passes by.

He has confidence in his team to come back home safely and with their newest member. Just thinking about having his son again brings tears to Steve’s eyes. It’s been too long since they were separated and during that time, his mind has been plagued with horrible thoughts; thoughts he never wanted to have.

Hydra made it clear what their intentions with his son were. They wanted to use him in the worst way possible, and though they promised him safety, Steve knew they weren’t capable of providing such a thing. They didn’t treat Bucky right, and he was their greatest creation. There was no telling what they’d plan to do if Peter didn't turn out enhanced like they originally thought.

Steve pushes those thoughts aside, deciding instead to focus on the fact that Tony had discovered where their son was being kept and he could very well be on his way home with him.

If only Steve knew for sure…

“How are you feeling?” comes a soft, familiar voice, and Steve turns in his chair to find Pepper entering the room. Tony had left Bruce behind to keep a watchful eye on him, and it made sense that he would send Pepper for emotional support.

“I don’t know,” Steve replies. And honestly, he doesn’t know how to answer that question. He’s never been so scared and nervous in his life. “Tired,” he says instead.

“You should rest,” Pepper suggests, coming over and laying a comforting hand over his shoulder. “They’ll be back soon.”

“I know. I just…” Steve trails off with a sigh, reaching up to scrub a hand along his face. He’s exhausted, but his mind is still racing with various thoughts, making him in no condition to go to bed. He needs to know that Tony and his son were safe.

Pepper sighs softly and takes a seat in the chair beside him. “He’ll call. He always does,” she assures.

“I know. I just wish I could be there,” Steve says.

“You need to be here. Tony doesn’t want to lose you again...none of us do. They’ll be here soon and you'll have your son again.”

A small smile appears over Steve’s face at that thought. “Yeah,” he agrees. “I can’t wait to have him back. You should’ve seen him. He’s so beautiful.”

Pepper smiles and reaches out to take his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I’ll see him soon.”

Steve nods. “Yeah. Soon.”

He hadn’t meant to doze off and he wakes with a start, eyes shooting open and scanning around the room. He’s still in the control room, sitting in the same chair he’s been in for the last few hours. The only difference is that a blanket is covering him now, no doubt from Pepper’s doing. She’s no longer with him.

Steve lets out a yawn and stretches, letting out a small moan when his back pops. He checks his phone first, brows furrowed when he finds no messages or missed calls from Tony or anyone else. He begins to type out a quick message, only to pause halfway through when Pepper’s voice fills his ears.

“Steve,” she says and he glances up, finding her lingering in the doorway. “They’re here.”

At those words, Steve is out of his seat in seconds and rushing out the room; Pepper is right behind him.

He doesn’t know what to expect when he gets outside and finds the Quinjet landing. His first instinct is to run toward the aircraft, but Pepper is taking his hand, silently telling him to hold on. Only, he can’t. He needs to see his son.

When the jet lowers closer to the ground, Steve takes off in a sprint towards it. Tony is the first to emerge. The sight of him is relieving, but it’s not until Steve notices the blood around his shoulder does panic set in.

“Oh my God.” Steve pulls Tony close, not caring if he’s covering himself in the crimson liquid. He doesn’t even realize he’s started crying until he feels wetness trailing down his face.

“Sweetheart, I kinda need you to let me go,” Tony says. Steve backs off immediately when he realizes Tony is cradling something in his arms.

Steve’s eyes dart down toward the bundle, then they’re shooting up to meet Tony’s again. “Tony-”

Tony smiles. “I got the kid,” he says, tilting his arm to expose their sleeping son.

A choke sobs escapes Steve at the sight of his son. Peter is gently placed in Steve’s arms, whimpering slightly when he’s disturbed from the comfort of Tony’s arms. Steve brings him closer to his chest, one hand cradling his head. Peter makes another sound of distress from the change in position.

Steve shushes him soothingly. “I’m here, Pete. I’m here,” he says softly. More tears are flowing down his face now. “I’m never letting you go again.”

Peter calms down almost instantly, his whimpers fading out. For a moment, Steve forgets that he’s surrounded by the rest of his family. He’s no longer locked away in a room waiting for Hydra to hurt him and his son. His promise to Peter was finally fulfilled. They were safe.

“Thank you, Tony,” Steve says, his eyes still bright with tears. “You saved him.”

“It wasn’t just me.” Tony turns toward the jet and Steve’s eyes follow. The rest of the team steps out, followed by the last person Steve expected to see.

“Bucky?” Steve whispers the name in disbelief. His best friend is a few feet away from him, and though the sight of him sparks a sense of joy and relief, there’s still a part of Steve that’s cautious.

“This is gonna sound crazy,” Tony says, and Steve turns back toward him. “But he saved Pete. I’ll tell you about it once I get this shoulder taken care of.”

“Yeah.” Steve nods his head in agreement. His eyes travel back in Bucky’s direction, still not grasping the idea of having his friend this close again. It wasn’t just his son who was saved from Hydra.

Sam escorts Bucky inside, taking him away and somewhere Steve doesn’t know. He forgets about it for the time being, giving his full attention to his son and Tony. The injuries Tony sustained during the mission weren’t life-threatening, but Steve would be lying if he said the image of Tony’s bloodied shoulder didn’t bother him.

There was not a single scratch on their son, but it was clear Hydra didn’t care for him as well as they had promised. He’s a lot smaller than what Steve remembered the night he was born. His tiny form has Steve’s stomach churning. He wonders what would have happened if Tony hadn’t gotten to him on time.

Peter is given a clean bill of health. Steve is granted permission to see his son, and once Peter is back in his arms, all of Steve’s fears disappear. Peter is no longer wrapped in the old hoodie, and instead he’s been cleaned up and swaddled in a blanket.

Steve shifts in the chair provided by the room and adjusts Peter in his arms. The sudden movement has Peter growing fussy and Steve is quick to comfort him. “Hi, Petey.” Steve smiles down at his son once he’s calmed down.

Peter’s eyes slowly open, and Steve’s smile grows brighter. It’s been too long since he’s gazed into those beautiful eyes.

“You’re so perfect,” Steve whispers, gently reaching out with one hand to stroke along Peter’s face. “I’m never leaving you again. I promise.”

Steve brings Peter closer so that he can press a kiss to the top of his head. “I love you so much,” he coos softly. Peter responds with a soft gurgle, and he slips one hand free to reach up toward Steve’s face. Steve smiles from the contact. He never knew he could love something so much.

“How is he?” comes a familiar voice, and Steve peers up, smiling softly at the sight of his fiancé. Tony smiles back and steps fully into the room, crossing the space until he’s standing beside Steve.

“He’s good,” Steve replies. “it’s a miracle that he’s not in any bad condition.”

“You think it’s the serum?” Tony questions, his eyes roaming over the small form of his son.

“I don’t know. Maybe. I’m just glad he’s okay.”

“Me too.”

“How are you?” Steve asks, eyeing the bandages and wraps around Tony’s left arm. “You look like-”

“Crap?” Tony finishes, and he huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, I feel it too. Totally worth it, though.”

“Yeah,” Steve agrees. He sets his attention back on Peter when he fusses in his arms. Steve adjusts the blanket around him and calms him down with soothing words and soft humming. Their eyes are still on each other, only breaking contact when Peter’s flutter shut.

“I know you want to see him,” Tony says and Steve snaps his head up at him.

“No.” Steve shakes his head. He’s lying of course, and it’s obvious Tony can see right through him.

“Honey, I know you.”

“Why did you bring him-how?”

“This was a rescue mission,” Tony says with a small shrug. He hisses when the movement brings on a flare of pain. “I had to,” he continues. “He saved my ass and Peter’s.”

“Is he-” Steve stops himself. “Forget it. I don’t want to. I need to be here with Pete.”

Tony reaches out with his good arm to place a hand over Steve’s shoulder. “He’s contained. If anything were to happen-God willing it doesn’t-he can’t hurt you. He actually remembered you. Wouldn’t give Pete to me because he remembered him belonging to you.”

Steve exhales sharply, his eyes growing blurry with tears. He keeps his gaze cast down, focusing on his son’s sleeping face in an attempt to contain himself. “I don’t know, Tony. The Bucky I knew-”

“He’s in there,” Tony assures.

Steve peers up at him again, revealing his bright eyes. “I thought you said-”

“Forget what I said. Look, I know it’s gonna take time for him to be the Bucky you remember, but obviously I was wrong about him and you...you were right. You were still wrong to go after him alone, but...forget it we’re not talking about that right now.”

“So what happens now?” Steve asks. Not only were they dealing with Bucky and what Hydra did to him, but there was still the downfall of SHIELD they had to figure out. “They’re going to want to bring him in.”

“Well, I doubt SHIELD can do anything since they no longer exist, but yeah...someone will want Barnes. I mean the guy is a-” Tony stops himself. He doesn’t want to refer to Bucky as an assassin when that wasn’t him anymore.

“What do we do?”

Tony lets out a heavy sigh as he thinks. “I don’t know. I’ll figure it out. I’ll make sure Barnes gets the help he needs.”

Steve smiles. “Thank you, Tony.”

* * *

There’s a moment of hesitation when Steve finds himself outside of the room Bucky is currently being held in. He doesn’t know what or who he’s going to find once he steps through that door. He can only hope that the Bucky in there is the one he’s been missing.

He’s not alone when he does finally enter. Sam lingers nearby, ready to intervene if anything were to happen. Steve wonders if having Sam around is enough; they’ve both experienced pain from the hand of Bucky, but he’s thankful for his presence anyway.

Bucky is in the far corner of the room, sitting completely still with his eyes cast down. His arm is contained, though Steve isn’t sure if that will be enough to hold him. Hopefully, it doesn’t need to be tested.

Steve steps closer, mustering up enough courage to approach. Bucky glances up at him, his eyes different from what Steve remembers. His eyes weren’t empty, emotionless. There was no murderous look to them either. Steve was staring into the eyes of his best friend.

“You know me?” Steve asks.

“You’re Steve.” Bucky’s voice is thick and raspy. Steve wonders if it’s from years of not speaking or from screaming. Perhaps both.

Steve sends a glance in Sam’s direction. Sam already knows what Steve is asking of him. “Just like that we’re supposed to believe him?” Sam questions in disbelief.

“Just like that,” Steve responds.

Sam sighs harshly. “Be careful, Cap,” he warns before leaving the room.

“I’m not like that anymore,” Bucky says, capturing Steve’s attention again.

“Yeah well I don’t know if I can fully believe that.” Bucky sags at Steve’s words. “But I’m going to help you,” Steve continues.

“Why? I’m not worth all of that.”

“You’re worth all of it. You’re my friend.”

Bucky huffs out a small laugh, a smile forming over his face. It’s been too long since Steve has seen that familiar grin.

But that grin vanishes faster than it appeared. “I hurt you.” Bucky frowns.

“I know.” Steve nods. “But you saved my son. I can’t thank you enough for that, Buck.”

“I’m sorry.” Bucky’s words are sincere. “I’m sorry for everything. I understand if you want to-”

“No,” Steve quickly interjects. “I’m going to help you. You’re my friend. Till the end of the line, right?”

Then it’s back. Bucky smiles at him again. “Till the end of the line.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Steve and Tony have their baby back and Peter is going to be okay! Also Steve has Bucky back so he's totally winning here. I will try and get the last chapter up as soon as I can!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! Normally the weekends is when I have time to write, but lately I've been struggling and not in the right headspace. I finally got around to it though and out of all of my stories, this one needed some attention. It's the end and deserves to be finished before others get updated. I did add an extra chapter, so really this one isn't the last one. But there will be a double update! Thank you all for being patient and kind!

Steve stays with Bucky a little longer, doing his best to get as much information out of him as he can. It’s difficult for Bucky to talk about his past and what Hydra put him through, so Steve stops, deciding it was best left for another time. He didn’t know how much time he had left with his best friend. Sooner or later someone was going to come looking for him. But Steve would put up a fight. Bucky was staying with him.

“That man,” Bucky says after a few minutes of silence, his brows furrowing. “Who is he?”

Steve knows who he's referring to. “Tony Stark.”

“Oh. He’s not related to-”

“Howard? Yeah, he’s his son.”

“Fuck.” Bucky hangs his head. “I murdered...fuck, Steve I killed your friends’ parents…”

Steve shifts awkwardly. “He’s not just my friend. He’s my fiancé.”

“That’s fucking worse. Shit, Steve I’m sorry.”

“I know. What you did-Bucky, that wasn’t you.”

“But I did it,” Bucky sighs and leans back against the wall. “That explains why he wants to kill me.”

“He doesn’t want to kill you,” Steve assures. “You saved our son, Buck. We can’t thank you enough.”

“How is the kid?”

“Better.”

“Good. At least I did something right.”

Steve sighs softly and steps further into the room, no longer afraid of distancing himself from Bucky. He’s starting to recognize his best friend again, and that alone gives him hope that one day-hopefully soon- the Bucky he remembers will be restored and the Winter Soldier would be nothing but a distant memory.

“You’re going to be okay, Buck.”

Bucky huffs out a small laugh. “You seem so sure. You know what I am, Steve. What I’ve become.”

“That’s not you anymore. We’ll figure out what to do next. What matters now is you’re safe.”

“I don’t think you’re safe from me. You’re the last person I wanted to hurt and I-”

“Stop. That wasn’t you.”

The door is opening, forcing their conversation to come to an end. Sam is entering the room, his eyes landing on Bucky first before settling on Steve.

“Everything okay?” Steve asks.

“Yeah,” Sam replies. “Tony just wants you back. Guess he’s struggling with the kid.”

Steve smiles and shakes his head. “I’ll be right there,” he acknowledges Sam, then he’s turning back to Bucky. “It’ll be okay. I promise.”

He hates to leave Bucky alone again, but he’s already been away from his son long enough and the urge to be near him, to comfort him, becomes too much to ignore. He gives Bucky one last look, then he’s leaving the room with Sam behind him. The door shuts and locks securely into place.

Steve is expecting to find Tony and a fussy baby when he returns, but to his surprise their son isn’t giving Tony a hard time like Sam had previously mentioned. Tony has taken the chair Steve was occupying earlier, holding their son in his arms and talking to him soothingly. Steve almost feels guilty for disturbing the peaceful scene.

“I swear he’s fine now,” Tony says when Steve steps further into the room. “Did Wilson make me sound bad?”

“No.” Steve shakes his head, grinning softly. “Just said Pete was giving you a hard time.”

Tony scoffs and directs his attention back to Peter, who gurgles happily in response to the smile his father gives him.

“Doesn’t look like that now.” Steve comes closer, face lighting up at the sight of his content and peaceful son. “He’s comfortable with you.”

“I think he remembers me. Or at least my voice anyway.”

“He does.”

“I can’t believe I’m finally meeting him. I mean, in the jet we kinda bonded, but now I feel like we’re really getting to know each other. For months I’ve been waiting and now...now he’s finally here.”

“Yeah. He’s safe now. I know-Tony, I know in the past I-”

“Stop,” Tony says, peering up to meet Steve’s glistening eyes. “That’s in the past. I know you love our son. I know you’d do anything to protect him. What you did in that base was amazing. Peter never would’ve survived if-”

“If it wasn’t for you and...Bucky.”

“You played a big part in it, too.”

“I’d do anything for him. And everyone else I love.”

“I know. Look, I don’t know how I’m gonna help Barnes yet but...but I’ll figure it out.”

Steve nods. “I think-Tony, he’s sorry for what he did. Maybe you should-”

Tony inhales sharply. He knows exactly what Steve is getting at. The last thing he wanted to do was have a heart-to-heart with the man responsible for the death of his parents. He saved Bucky from Hydra, that should be enough. There was no reason for him to confront Bucky.

“Steve-”

“I know it’s hard. But maybe if you heard what he had to say, you’d change your mind about him. I’m not expecting you two to be best friends, but you need closure and maybe he can give it to you.”

Tony lets out a sigh. “Maybe.”

* * *

The last thing Tony ever expected was coming face to face with the person behind his parents’ death. For years he had believed they were victims of a fatal crash. He was able to accept that that was their fate, but upon learning the truth behind their death, it was like he was having to start over and learn to cope with their death.

He gives himself a moment to compose himself before he’s punching in the access code and opening the door. Bucky glances up at him when he enters, his shaggy hair falling away from his face and exposing the same guilt look he wore while they were on the jet.

Tony waits for the door to shut behind him before taking a few steps into the room. Bucky stiffens and presses himself back against the wall, almost as if he’s trying to get away from Tony’s presence.

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” Tony assures. “Trust me I had plenty of opportunities to do it.”

“Then why didn’t you?” Bucky asks, eyes trained on Tony when he comes closer.

“You can thank Steve for that. This was his idea by the way, talking to you.”

“I don’t think you want my apology.”

“I’m here aren’t I?”

Bucky tilts his head back until it’s resting against the wall, and he takes a deep breath before meeting Tony’s eyes again.

“I still remember them...all of them. I don’t think saying I’m sorry is enough. What I did-I don’t ever expect you to forgive me for that, but I’m sorry.”

There’s a part of Tony that doesn’t want to accept the apology given to him; it’s hard to distinguish if it’s real when it’s coming from the man behind countless assassinations, and the kidnapping of both his son and fiancé. But the look of pure anguish and guilt written on Bucky’s face can’t be ignored. Perhaps he was sincere about the lives he had taken and destroyed. Steve believed he was and if Steve could, then maybe Tony could too.

Tony is convinced the real Bucky Barnes was finally coming through. He saw it back at the base and he’s seeing it now. It was going to take a lot to fully break him from Hydra’s spell, but Tony promised he’d find a way to do it.

“This doesn’t make us friends. Honestly, I don’t even know what you are to me right now. That doesn’t mean I don’t accept your apology, because I do, but that’s all I’m doing right now. That and trying to help you. It’s the least I could do after you saved both my life and my son’s.”

“You sure you don’t just want to kill me? It might be easier.”

“Nah. Steve would kill me if I did. I can’t hurt him."

Bucky frowns. “I did hurt him.”

Tony sighs. “Believe me I don’t think I’ve forgiven you for that yet. I know it wasn’t you but…”

“I’m sorry. I don’t deserve your help or his. I deserve...you know what I deserve.”

“Yeah, but you’re not gonna get it. I said I’d help you and I will. Steve still believes you’re worth saving so…”

When a silence falls over them, Tony decides he’s spent enough time in the room. He turns to leave, only to stop when Bucky calls out to him.

“Thank you.”

Tony turns and gives Bucky a nod in response, then he leaves, letting the door shut behind him.

It was going to take time for any kind of relationship to form between them. Tony has only known Bucky as two things: Steve’s best friend and Hydra’s greatest weapon. The line between those two things was still blurred, and only time could fully convince Tony that Bucky was more than what he used to believe.

The act Bucky committed should be unforgivable. His apology wasn’t something Tony thought he could accept, but after hearing it, and witnessing the sincerity behind it, it was difficult not to find forgiveness. Bucky didn’t have any control, it was all Hydra. Tony understands that now.

He still stands with his promise to Steve and Bucky. He was going to get Bucky the help he needs, the help he deserves. He couldn’t save his parents, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t save another life Hydra tried to take.

An idea comes to mind. Tony knows what to do.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter!

_**Five years later** _

The jet would be arriving soon. There’s a rush of nervous energy flooding through Steve as he makes his way outside of the compound and to the place where he was to meet his husband. Tony had let him know he was on his way, and though Steve is overjoyed to see him, he still can’t help but feel anxious.

The scene reminds him of one he’s been through before. He’s stood in this same spot, anxiously waiting and praying that his husband and team would return safe from another mission. He wishes he had tagged along on this one, but someone else needed his attention.

“Come on, Pete,” Steve urges, holding out his hand for his son to take. The little boy grasps onto it, desperately trying to keep up with Steve’s speed.

“Is Daddy here?” Peter asks, brown eyes darting ahead in search of the jet he knew carried his father.

“Almost. He’ll be here soon.”

Soon wasn’t enough. It wasn’t just Steve missing Tony’s presence. The past few days had been hard on their son. He was used to having Tony around every second of every day. He was just a baby when Tony had to leave to deal with the issues regarding Shield, and didn't remember much of his absence during that time. 

Hydra’s secrets had been revealed to the world. They had been a mole in the operation for some time, tainting everything Shield stood for. If Hydra had to go down, then Shield was going down with it.

All of that was in the past now.

Not all of Hydra went down with the other rats. They were still out there, watching and waiting for another turn to gain power and control the world like they envisioned. Sooner or later they were going to show their faces, and the Avengers would be waiting for them.

The jet is just starting to land when Steve and Peter get outside to greet the team. Peter grows excited, his dark eyes lighting up at the sight. He lets go of Steve’s hand, ready to rush toward the jet to greet his daddy.

“Whoa, Petey, wait.” Steve quickly reaches out to take his son’s hand. “Remember to stay here. Daddy will come get you.”

Peter nods, but there’s a small pout beginning to form over his face. It reminds Steve of the one his husband wears sometimes.

Though Peter wants to rush over to greet his daddy, he does as he’s told and stays near Steve’s side. The jet lands and it’s not long before its doors are opening up and two familiar figures are stepping out. Sam is first, followed by Natasha, both smiling at the sight of their nephew.

“Hey, little man,” Sam is the first to greet, reaching out to ruffle Peter’s already messy hair. Peter chuckles and swats his uncle’s hand away.

“Uncle Sam!” Peter whines, though the smile he wears is proof he’s not really upset with his uncle. “You’re messing up my hair.”

“Dude, it’s already messed up! Don’t try blaming it on me.”

Peter giggles and gives Sam a hug. “I missed you!” He says, then he’s pulling away. “Did you bring me a surprise?”

“Pete,” Steve scolds, sending his son a disapproving look.

“It’s okay, Cap,” Sam assures, then he’s turning back to his nephew. “I did. I’ll give it to you later okay?”

“Okay!” Peter exclaims, his eyes sparkling brightly.

“And where’s my hug?” Natasha teases, smiling when Peter rushes to her next. She lifts him into her arms. “You’re getting so big!”

“I wanna be big like Papa!” Peter tells her.

“You’re getting pretty close.” Natasha smiles and places a kiss to Peter’s cheek, then she’s setting him down. “I know you really want to see your dad. He’s coming.”

“Yay! Daddy’s home!”

Natasha rolls her eyes playfully. “Traitor.”

“Come on, Nat,” Steve says. “You’re still his favorite aunt.”

“True. I’m always going to have that title.”

Natasha winks and walks away, making sure to also ruffle Peter’s hair before she heads back to the compound. Sam lingers a little longer, a knowing smile forming over his face when he takes in Steve’s nervous appearance.

“You gonna be alright, Cap?” Sam asks.

“Yeah.” Steve nods, doing his best to stay calm. He can’t remember the last time he had been this nervous. He stares down at his son when Peter gently takes his hand again, and he smiles. “I’m good."

Sam pats Steve on the shoulder, then he follows after Natasha. Steve turns his attention back to the jet, his excitement and nervousness getting the best of him. Peter is just as, if not more, excited about see his daddy again.

“Daddy!” Peter cries when Tony steps out of the jet.

Tony smiles and comes closer, opening his arms for Peter to run into. Peter doesn’t hesitate, letting go of Steve’s hand and running toward Tony.

“Hey, kiddo!” Tony greets, lifting his son into his arms and hugging him tightly. Tony presses a kiss to the side of Peter’s head, smiling when Peter giggles in response. “I missed you. Were you a good boy for Papa?”

“Yes!” Peter nods. “I’m always a good boy.”

“Hmm.” Tony hums, frowning slightly. “That could be argued. Was he good?” Tony asks his husband.

“He had his moments,” Steve replies, and he leans forward to press a kiss to Tony’s lips. Peter squirms, complaining and begging to be put down. When Peter’s placed back on the ground, Steve is able to give Tony a proper greeting. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Tony smiles and his eyes drift down to the place where their second child is growing, reaching out to place his hand over the bump. “I missed you too, Maguna,” Tony says when he feels his daughter push against his palm.

“She missed you. We all did,” Steve says.

“I’m home now and I swear I’m not leaving again.”

“I won’t let you.”

Tony chuckles softly. He doesn’t miss the way Steve’s eyes dart between his own and the jet. “I know you want to see him. He should be coming out-” Tony starts to say, only to cut himself off when Bucky emerges from the jet. “-now. I’ll leave you two alone. You want me to take Pete?”

“No,” Steve shakes his head. “I want them to meet.”

“Okay.” Tony nods and gives Steve one more kiss on the cheek before making his way toward the compound.

Peter watches as he goes, brows drawing together in a frown when he realizes they weren’t following. “Papa, I wanna go with daddy. Come on.” Peter tries to take Steve’s hand and drag him away, only to stop when a man he doesn’t recognize is coming toward him. He whimpers and hides behind Steve.

“Pete, it’s okay,” Steve tries to assure.

At the sight of his best friend, all of Steve’s nerves vanish and are quickly replaced with happiness. The Bucky he sees now isn’t the one he remembers back when they were just two kids from Brooklyn or when they were fighting side by side to defend their country. He’s no longer the puppet Hydra had under control for years. He was completely transformed, a new Bucky.

Steve has never seen him so happy, so at peace.

“It’s good to see you, Buck,” Steve greets, his face lighting up when Bucky grins. He pulls his friend into a hug, something he hasn’t been able to do for a long time. He would have held onto Bucky longer if he could, but his growing middle makes it difficult.

When they break apart, Bucky’s eyes are immediately drawn to the bump. He frowns slightly. “I don’t remember that being there the last time I saw you. Guess I was asleep longer than I thought.”

Steve huffs out a laugh. “A lot has changed since then. I’m glad you’re back. I really missed you.”

“I missed you too, Pal.” Bucky grins.

“There’s someone I want you to meet,” Steve says, stepping aside to expose the little boy hiding behind him. Peter gasps when Bucky stares at him and he cowers behind his father again. “It’s okay, Pete.”

“Is that-is that the kid?” Bucky asks and Steve nods his head. “Wow. He’s gotten big.”

This time Peter moves, cautiously stepping away from his father to get a good look at his uncle. He’s heard about him when his papa would tell him stories. His papa always told him his uncle Bucky was the bravest and nicest man he’s ever known. Peter believed him, but he was still shy.

“Hi,” Peter finally says, giving a little wave.

“Hi.” Bucky smiles and waves back, the metal hand capturing the little boys’ attention.

“So you do have a metal arm! Papa, look! He does have one! Look!” Peter points excitedly.

Steve winces when Bucky shoots him a puzzled look. “Sorry. It got brought up a few times. I didn’t think he’d get this excited over it.”

“It’s okay,” Bucky assures and he gets down on one knee to be at Peter’s level. “I do have a metal arm.”

“Cool!” Peter exclaims, reaching out to touch the prosthetic.

Bucky flinches from the contact, not expecting a child to touch him, to touch the part of him that was responsible for so much corruption. He’s reminded that the arm he has now is no longer tied to Hydra and his past. The people of Wakanda were grateful to help heal him and gift him with a new arm. Hydra wasn’t a part of him anymore. He was free.

Peter gently runs his fingers over the designs, smiling and giggling from the feel. “It’s so cool, uncle Bucky! I want an arm like yours!”

Bucky chuckles. “Maybe one day, kid,” he says and rises to his feet, using that same metal hand Peter was exploring to ruffle his nephew’s hair.

"Why does everyone do that!" Peter cries, both hands flying up to shield his head from anymore hands.

"Oops." Bucky can't help but wince. "Sorry, kid."

"It's okay, uncle Bucky. You're still learning."

Steve chuckles. “We should go in,” he suggests, tilting his head toward the compound. “I’m sure Peter will want to give you a tour.”

“Yeah!” Peter says, reaching for Bucky’s hand and taking it in his smaller one.

Steve smiles and pats Bucky on the shoulder. “Welcome home, Buck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was it. It was a long, hard journey for them but they finally made it! Steve has his family and best friend! I've thought of doing a sequel, especially since Hydra is still out there and also Steve has a new baby on the way. But it just depends if my brain can conjure something up! Thank you guys so very much your support and I can't tell you enough how much it means to me. I love every single one of you!


End file.
